


Winter is Melting

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 111,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 安娜在找她的姐姐，尽管，时隔十三年，她已经完全忘记了她姐姐的长相；与此同时，她还认识了一位白金色头发女子，并爱上了她。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Ariel & Moana Waialiki (Disney), Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan & Merida (Disney), Gothel & Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginning

**001.Anna**

Anna换了一只手拿着麻绳，另一只手累得甩了甩。麻绳还是挺重的。

不过，她身旁这个男人要比她辛苦得多。粗糙的麻绳毫不怜惜地把他的手捆在背后，而她们已经保持这个状态了近三个小时，男人的涔涔冷汗浸透了他的衣服，他似乎快到达极限了。所以，即使他之前因为多说了一句挑衅的话差点被Anna折断手臂，他还是忍不住开口了：

“小姐——我是说，阁下，您能不能大慈大悲把绳子松开点？”

“闭嘴。”Anna扯了扯绳子，“我之前也想让你好过一点，结果你差点逃跑还差点刺伤了我。傻子才会再放你一次。”

她想了想，饶有兴趣地补上一句：“尊贵的Hans公子。”

“啊哈！谢谢你还记得我的名字。我爸怎么会派你这个暴力狂来抓我？——对不起，对不起阁下，您别扯您的绳子了，它磨得我很痛——对了阁下，敢问尊姓大名？我们打交道了那么久，姑且也算是朋友了，我还没跟——”

“——闭嘴。你没资格知道我的名字。”

“Anna！”远远的，有人呼叫她的名字。

Hans终于发自内心地笑了：“喔，‘Anna’。”

Anna决定不再回这个男人任何话。她一边用余光锁定住Hans防止他做小动作，一边抬头看向前方。

粗糙地打进泥土的两排篱笆围成的泥泞小路通向远处一座依傍粗壮大树而建的房屋，恰容两位成年男人通过的大门旁钉着的一个涂料脱落的招牌预示着这屋子有些年头了，但它墙壁上拥有鲜亮色彩的图画却让它展现出不同的年龄。墙壁的底色是不刺眼的浅黄，其上图案的色彩主题又因不同的墙壁产生变化：有面墙上画的是绿意盎然的森林，枝杈间有一只橘色的松鼠正一跃而过，远处，在密密麻麻的树干间隙，能看见一轮圆日正冉冉升起，金黄色的光芒穿过缝隙越至眼前；有面墙上则画了蓝得发绿的海洋——

——等一等，如果把这些图画仔仔细细全部看完，那恐怕得花上一天一夜。Anna早已光顾了这座房屋成百上千次，每次还是忍不住在房前像个初来乍到的新人似的张着嘴、看着图画傻愣。

但这回不行。她满意地看见Hans像无数次的自己一样看着那些图画发呆，忍不住为自己挚友的高超画技感到自豪，一边装作已经看惯了这些场景的老道模样，把手里的短剑又往前顶了顶：“快点，愣着干什么？”

然而当她看到房屋门口那头闪亮得能反射阳光的金发，Anna就顾不得装模作样了。她拉着Hans大步走起来：“Rapunzel！生意如何？”

（*Rapunzel：长发公主，出自电影《魔发奇缘》。长发有治愈功能。）

“和以前一样：热闹得很。”Rapunzel回应，习惯性摸了摸她那扎成巨大麻花辫的长长金发，这才看到Anna身边的Hans：“任务？”

Anna炫耀般地向她展示：“嗯哼。他父亲委托我来抓他花天酒地的儿子。”

Rapunzel摇了摇头，快垂到地上的金发跟着晃了两下：“你不能带他进来。”

Anna踏进酒馆的前脚还未落地：“等等，什么？”

“你上回带的那位，差点把我们这儿翻了个底朝天，我可不会再让你翻一次。”

“可我上次赔了钱呀！”

“你把钱丢那儿就拍拍屁股完事了，重新采购工具可折腾了我和Eugene近一周。”

（*Eugene：长发公主的伴侣，出自电影《魔发奇缘》。）

“我会把他看得牢牢的。”

“你上次也是这么说的。”

Anna苦恼地鼓起了腮帮，忽然想起什么来，在自己的包裹里翻找起来：“这个如何？”

她成功地看见Rapunzel的眼睛刷地亮了。

Anna举着那个小瓶子在Rapunzel面前晃了一圈：“莫图鲁尼的特产颜料，色彩鲜亮，防水防火，我可费了好大劲才把这个弄到手。要是你不让我进去，我可没法把这个给你啊，Ra-pun-zel？”

“成交——不！我的意思是，不、不行！”Rapunzel的指尖差点就碰到了颜料，又猛地缩了回来。她惋惜地看了眼颜料，“你、你别想用这个收买我！”

“我在里面忙得快死掉了，你们却在这儿聊天。”一只手从Rapunzel身后伸出，拿走了Anna手里的颜料，塞进Rapunzel的怀里，“收下吧，Rapunzel。我来看好Anna的‘任务’。——好久不见，Anna。”

“Eugene！”Anna欢呼，“你真是我心中的最完美男人！”

“我的荣幸。”Eugene冲她鞠了个躬，一只手麻利地把Hans拉过来束缚住，另一只手搂住Rapunzel的腰，对Anna耸耸肩：“可惜我已经是Rapunzel的人了。”

Anna眨眨眼：“真可惜我没早于Rapunzel认识你。”

Rapunzel对她的挚友和自家男友的打闹见怪不怪，麻溜地赏了他们两人一人一个弹脑瓜崩，转了个圈从Eugene怀里脱开，就捧着颜料往里走。

Anna揉着额头可怜兮兮地嗷嗷叫——但被Rapunzel无视了——抬眼看见Rapunzel和Eugene各自分散往里走，没有急着进门，反而退了一步，看向门口的古旧招牌：

“阿伦戴尔”。

这是这座酒馆的名字，也是她家乡的名字。

Rapunzel告诉她，这是这座酒馆之前的主人留下的。对方低价卖给她酒馆的要求只有一个：留下这个招牌，别在上面添任何一笔。

Anna像见到旧人似的默默抚摸着这个招牌好一会儿，这才抬脚踏进了酒馆。

酒馆里的装饰和屋外墙壁装饰显然出自一人之手。鲜亮的色彩和大开的天窗把这个小屋照得通亮，毫无普通酒馆的阴沉模样。或许也因为如此，里面坐着的一群喝酒糙汉们看起来格外乖巧。真不知道Rapunzel是怎么把他们驯服的。

这边，Rapunzel捧着颜料，灵巧地在人群和桌椅间穿梭，打发走了几位向她讨酒喝的客人，来到吧台，小心翼翼把颜料放好，这才给Anna招呼了杯啤酒。

Anna接过啤酒没有喝，屁股还没在椅子上坐稳，就迫不及待地问道：“你有找到我姐姐么？”

“没有。”Rapunzel看起来有些愧疚。她想了想，接上一句：“说真的，我不觉得那位卖给我酒馆的人会是你姐姐。”

Anna不满：“哼！你又这么说。除了我姐姐，谁会给酒馆取名叫‘阿伦戴尔’？”

“但是……虽然我只见过她一面，但她长得跟你实在太不一样了。你要相信我的记忆，开酒馆的可不能记不住客人们的长相。”

Anna慢悠悠地接上一句：“那她的性格呢？”

“挺开朗的。”

“像我？“

Rapunzel无奈：“Anna，每个开朗的人都像你，我也像你。你怎么不把我认作姐姐？”

Anna无视了她的抱怨，兀自背起Rapunzel告诉她的卖酒馆的客人长相来：“跟你发色相似的金色长发，紫罗兰色的眸子……个子跟我差不多高，很爱笑。是吧？”

“我还是不可思议，你居然连自己的姐姐长什么样都不知道。”

“我跟你说啦，我小时候被地精吻过脑袋，然后我就发了一场高烧，醒来时候就丢了好多记忆啦。”Anna心不在焉地接话，仰头把啤酒一饮而尽，皱着眉头艰难咽下，把酒杯推给Rapunzel：“再来一杯。”

“认真的？”Rapunzel瞪她，眼瞅着Anna的脸红起来，果断给她换了杯奶：“我们做个假设好不好？假设那位紫眼睛的女孩不是你的姐姐，你在完全不记得你姐姐长什么样的情况下，怎么能找到她呢？或许你已经见到她了，但你完全没认出她来！”

“但她能认出我来，她跟我不一样，她可没有童年失忆。而且——”Anna立起一根食指，抵着Rapunzel的额头：“这个假设不成立。卖酒馆的一定是我姐姐。”

Rapunzel拍开她的手指：“我可不觉得一位离家出走十年没回来的人会愿意和你相认。”

这下Anna真的被惹恼了：“Rapunzel，你不知道，虽然我记得不清楚，但我知道她是位好姐姐。Elsa一定有自己的难处。为什么你那么不想让我找我姐姐啊？”

“我希望你能有一个更好的目标，而不是把自己的时间浪费在找姐姐上。”

“找姐姐怎么能是浪费时间——”

“你之前说她是几岁出走来着？”

“……七岁。”

话一出口，Anna就陷入了沉默。没有人会认为一位独立在外的七岁女孩能顺利活到现在。或许Anna的寻找连大海捞针都算不上，恐怕那根针早在十几年前就已经不存在了。

“但是她有钱买酒馆呢。”她嘟囔。

“或许那只是刚好同名。”Rapunzel看向Anna，叹了口气：“对不起，Anna。”

“没事。我知道的。”Anna再次把那杯奶一饮而尽。弯下腰把额头抵着桌子：“我早该知道的。你是对的。”

Rapunzel看向快要哭出来的挚友，愧疚感涌上心头。她忽然想起什么事来，一拍手，用相当欢快的语气叫道：“对了！我突然想起来，Anna——棉花糖今天来啦！”

“棉花糖？”Anna猛地抬起头来，听到这个名字，她的心脏猛地加快了，连说话声音都打着颤：“她、她来了？”

她结巴了一下，不由得瞟了一眼Rapunzel，唯恐她的这位挚友听出她提起此人时的紧张。

“刚来不久，还在老地方坐着。”Rapunzel笑眯眯地回应，高兴于Anna恢复了一点精神：“你快去找她吧。”

“呃、嗯，你去忙吧，不用管我了。”Anna强作正常，蹦蹦跳跳的脚步却暴露了她的快活。她三步两步跨上二楼，几乎是飞奔到里屋，却在那间房门口停下脚步，犹犹豫豫地不敢开门，想到坐在里面的人，心脏砰砰直跳。

棉花糖总是这样，要一间带小窗的房间，在里面自己默默地喝酒。

Anna深吸一口气，开了门：“棉花糖，好久不见！都怪上次没有见到你，我都不知道要给你准备什么礼物。上次说好给你带的巧克力我自己都吃光了。啊！我不是要怪你上次没来，我是说，这真是不巧……”

“Anna。”略显沙哑的声音打断她的絮絮叨叨，对方收回自己看向窗外的目光，深蓝色眸子望进Anna墨绿色的眼睛，唇边带着浅笑：“好久不见。”

她那头白金色的头发被扎成一条麻花垂在肩边，在阳光照耀下，发丝上有冰晶一般的亮片正闪闪发光。棉花糖的皮肤近乎雪白，以至于Anna偶尔会产生此人其实是某位误入凡间的雪精灵。或许她确实是位没有自己名字的雪精灵，不然，为何她们二人已相处一年有余，一见如故，亲密如旧友，她却始终不愿意告诉Anna她的名字，只让她叫她的绰号“棉花糖”呢？

Anna又大吸了一口气，听见自己的心跳声响得仿佛在耳边隆隆：“呃，好久不见，棉花糖。”

棉花糖轻轻笑起来（她的笑声真好听，Anna屏着自己的呼吸，想到）：“你之前已经说过‘好久不见’了。”

“是、是吗？我不记得了——”Anna把垂下来的头发拨到耳后，尴尬地耸了耸肩，“估计是之前我喝啤酒喝得太急，现在有点醉。连带着记性也变差了。”

“你喝酒喝得急？我以为你不喜欢喝酒。”棉花糖招呼她坐下，给她倒了杯果汁，又推来一小碟点心，“幸好你没带巧克力，因为我带了——不然我们俩连晚餐都不必吃，光吃巧克力就足够撑了。”

“啊，谢谢！”Anna不客气地往嘴里塞了一块。甜味伴随着微微的苦味在舌面融化，她稍稍冷静了点，巧克力还含在嘴里，就口齿不清地说道：“你带来的巧克力保管得一直都那么好。上回夏天热得能把人都烤化，你的巧克力居然造型一点没变，还有点冰呢。怎么做到的？”

棉花糖歪了歪头，若有所思，额前的一缕头发随着她的摆动落在眼角边：“嗯——秘密。”

“嘿！告诉我啦？你也不愿意每次天气一热就只能吃到我带来的巧克力糊吧？”

“那个做法太复杂了，你那么粗心，不行的。”

“我看起来那么粗心吗？我其实内心很细腻的！”Anna急了，“我今天还抓到了个贵族家的公子呢！费了我好大劲，因为他住在家高级宾馆里，我得很细心地避开一些守卫，还得一点声音都不发出来地把门锁撬开——”

Anna停下了自己的比划，愣愣地看向棉花糖。对方看向自己的眼神那么真诚又纯粹，却能烫伤Anna那颗抱有私心的心。如果她告诉她自己对她的感情，棉花糖会怎么想呢？她们还能在这里如此惬意地谈天说地吗？

棉花糖等了半天，没等到Anna再次开口，便问道：“怎么了？”

Anna眨了眨眼：“那个——我刚刚只是在想，这真好！”

“嗯？”

“这真好，我们能像、像姐妹一样，”去她的姐妹！Anna暗骂，“如此——亲密无间。真是太好了。”

棉花糖沉默片刻，把手搭上Anna的手：“对于你姐姐的事，我很抱歉。”

“没事的，这与你无关，你完全无需对此道歉，棉花糖。更何况，”Anna把自己的一缕发丝撩回耳后，提起这事，声音都在兴奋地发抖，“我总会找到她的，毕竟我现在已经知道了她的长相——”

“——长相？”棉花糖打断了她，“什么长相？”

“啊，我没跟你说过这事儿吗？那我应该跟你说过这家旅馆的名字‘阿伦戴尔’是我家乡的名字吧？”

“呃，你说过。”棉花糖犹豫了一下，“应该。”

“你连这都不记得？你的记性可有够差的。我的家乡没法在你的记忆里留下一席之地吗？”Anna不禁调笑道，又随即意识到自己试图隐藏在话里的情愫，匆匆忙忙转了话题：“开个玩笑！让我们回到原题——这座酒馆的名字叫‘阿伦戴尔’，是前任酒馆主人卖给Rapunzel的。而我的故乡也叫‘阿伦戴尔’，所以我们可以得出——”

“卖给Rapunzel酒馆的人可能是你的姐姐。”棉花糖皱着眉头回应。

——她看起来并没有为这件事高兴。

Anna的脑子里闪过这个念头，她愣了一下，干笑道：“你不为此高兴吗？”

棉花糖的目光闪烁：“我确认一下，那位卖酒馆的人长什么样？”

“金色头发，紫色的眼睛，长得跟我差不多高，性格开朗，”她想了想，又补充一句：“但总是看起来很困的样子。”

“明白了。”棉花糖若有所思地点点头，忽然想到什么似的，猛地抬头对上Anna的目光，看似真诚地说道：“我很高兴你有了你姐姐的线索。”

棉花糖不擅长说谎。Anna心想。连她Anna这么大大咧咧的人都能听出棉花糖在说谎。为什么呢？仔细想想，Anna对棉花糖全无了解，但她却几乎将自己出生以来的全部信息尽可能地告诉了棉花糖。这令她不安，却没法停下对对方的感情。就像飞蛾扑火，就像Anna命中注定要扑向她，即使她对她一无所知，即使对方很有可能是个骗子。

棉花糖接着站起身来，说道：“不过，抱歉，我忽然想起有点事儿，得先走了。”

Anna立马抓住她的手臂：“你生气了？”

棉花糖露出疑惑的表情——这个表情是真的：“我为什么要生气？我真的有点事儿。或许我很快就会回来，你要在这里呆多久？”

我陪你一起去——话在嘴里转了一圈又被咽下去，Anna乖乖坐好：

“我等你回来。”

**002.Rapunzel**

Rapunzel心不在焉，满脑子想着Anna给她带来的颜料。她想画画。

她能现在把酒馆关了么？

趁Eugene不注意，她悄悄从后台摸出“暂停营业”的立牌，准备立在门口。这样，酒馆就只准出不准进，等这一批客人走光了，她们就关业大吉，到时候Eugene再怎么抗议也没法做什么了。

“Rapunzel。”

正当她鬼鬼祟祟的时候，一个低沉的女声忽然响起，声音不大却在Rapunzel脑里如同惊雷，她一下子就认出了这个曾是她在过去十几年来唯一听着的人声：“Gothel！”

（*Gothel：长发公主里的反派，出自电影《魔发奇缘》。）

她好久没在塔外见到这个女人了。Gothel披着黑色披风，戴着能遮住大半脸大大的兜帽，但Rapunzel还是能认出来，Gothel和过去十几年来一样（也应当和过去几百年来一样，尽管那时候Rapunzel还没出生），黑如深夜的长长卷发从兜帽中留出几撮，面容姣好，阴沉的目光却隐隐透露出她度过的百年岁月。Rapunzel望着对方年轻的脸，压低了声音怒吼，试图让自己的声音充满威胁：“为什么你在这儿？我们约定的时间还没到！Eugene认出你的话会杀了你！”

“让他试试看。”

“如果你敢动他，我会杀了你——”

“你会杀了我。”Gothel讽刺般地重复这句话，眯起眼睛看着她：“当然。”

Rapunzel心里咯噔一下。她一直都知道，她的装模作样能被Gothel一眼识破。

“虽然我很有兴趣调戏一下那位从我身边夺走你的小男友，但我们有更要紧的事。”Gothel伸出手抓住她的手臂，“跟我走。”

“不，这太突然了，我不能现在走！你得让我跟Eugene编个理由——”

“来不及了。现在，马上，跟我走。”

“不——”

“——你们在做什么？”Eugene的手搭上Gothel的肩膀，他显然看见了Rapunzel眼中对黑衣人的厌恶，手上的力气也大了几分，他猛地把Gothel的兜帽拉下，一眼认出了她：“Gothel？！你不是死了吗？”

“我的女儿没舍得杀死我，也没有告诉你，高兴吗？窃贼。”Gothel冷冷应道，提高了音量，“上吧！”

随着她的一声令下，酒馆各处忽然骚动起来。几个混混拔出了手里的剑，一窝蜂地向Eugene扑去。

Rapunzel抓紧Gothel的手：“我跟你走，你不要碰他！”

“我恨他。适当的挑战对男人的成长有好处。”

“你在说什么鬼话——”

“哐！”Gothel毫不犹豫用短剑手柄砸晕了对方。

“Rapunzel！”Eugene急红了眼，放弃了自我保护，转身抓起一张椅子，大跨几步向Gothel抡了过去。

**003.Hans**

那个王八蛋男人真的是在用绑人的方式绑他吗？

Hans在心里狠狠地咒骂。黑发的高鼻梁男人用麻绳在他身上绕了一圈又一圈，把他和柱子牢牢地捆成一块。搞得麻绳不是用钱买的一样。

他花了很长时间，艰难在束得紧紧的麻绳里挪动手臂，能感觉到自己身上被磨出了血。

真棒啊，呵呵，他过去流过的血都没有今天多。

但没关系。任何流血的痛都不及他十几年来被人无视的痛。

Hans被麻绳掐得血流不畅，眼冒金星，但他现在终于够着了藏在他腰带内侧藏着的一把小剑，立马用它使劲割起绳子来。

幸好他之前磨锐过小剑——紧急备用的东西如果在关键时刻派不上用场，那还不如不带——所以剑身虽小，还是很快将绑着他的绳子层层割断了。

Hans活动活动筋骨准备逃跑，却听见房间外传来一阵骚乱。他蹑手蹑脚地溜出房间，正巧看见不远处的Anna和另一个浅金色头发的女人跑到了走廊上。

Anna冲着楼下喊了两声：“Rapunzel！Eugene！”立马拔剑出鞘，奔下楼去。

“我也去！”另一个女人想跟着她下去，却被Anna拦下了：

“不，棉花糖，你留在这儿，保护好自己。你这双手可不是用来握剑的。”Anna冲她展示了一下自己手心的粗茧，“这双手才是。”

随着Anna的加入，楼下的战况更加激烈了。酒馆有战斗力的客人也跟着加入了打架的行列，一时间乱作一团，都不知道谁在打谁。Hans缩在角落里，一边试图找出路径让自己无伤出逃，一边有余光看向那个被叫做“棉花糖”的女人，饶有兴趣地端详起对方来。

正如Anna刚才所说，她一看就不是能自保的女人。她身上没有一点战斗留下的痕迹，细皮嫩肉得比千金小姐还千金小姐。但她又不像大小姐那样天真——那种无知又愚蠢的善良是衣食无忧的大小姐特有的气质，明眼人一看即知。

没有大小姐的愚蠢气质，又有大小姐的细皮嫩肉，难不成是个女巫？

但女巫不会穿成这样。她们会随身带着瓶瓶罐罐，赤手空拳可使不出魔法。

那就是精灵？也不会。精灵可以凭空使出法术，但长相奇特。棉花糖确实好看得有点不像凡人，但也只是“有点”而已。

就在Hans对这个人不可思议的存在百思不得其解之时，在楼上手足无措地看着楼下战况的棉花糖忽然大叫了一声“Anna小心！”她不再像之前有什么心事似的犹犹豫豫，果断伸手一挥——

一道蓝光从她的指尖出现，准确无误地扎进楼下一位正向Anna挥舞大斧的男人的脖颈。

什么鬼——？

Hans惊奇地瞪大了眼睛。

棉花糖做完这件事就立马跑向了楼下。

Hans悄悄溜到棉花糖原来站着的位置，试图从中找出女巫使用魔法该留下的痕迹，却一无所获。但他发现了一个更振奋人心的事情：棉花糖原来手握住的护栏扶手上，结着一层白霜。

他想起若干年前国王下达过的一个通缉令，重金悬赏一位“能凭空使出冰雪魔法的人类女孩”，Hans将这当做君王的天真一笑置之，没想到确实有这号人物。他努力想着那张通缉令上模糊的画像，竟当真和棉花糖的长相重合了起来。

Hans立刻将逃跑计划抛之脑后。

他可不会错过这等好事。

**004.Eugene**

“Rapunzel！”Eugene尖叫着醒来，猛地从地上跃起，一阵晕眩包围了他，他勉强扶着椅子站起，这才意识到自己的处境。

他身上各处有血，有的应该是他自己的，有的则是别人的。

酒馆里一片混乱，简直像刚被全副武装的几十批战马碾过一样。砸场子的混混一个不见，客人们基本跑光，只留下几个帮忙打架的人坐在原地包扎着伤口。Anna站在他身旁，正被他的突然起身吓了一跳。

“Rapunzel呢？”

“抱歉，场面太混乱了，等到我跑出去的时候，Rapunzel已经不见了。”Anna皱着眉头回应，“听客人说，她们往黑森林走了，但那片森林太大，我不知道她们往哪儿走了。抓走Rapunzel是你们说的那个Gothel，是吗？”

他头痛难忍，哀哀直叫，他勉力忍着，一边跑到一旁整理行李：“是的，是的，是她。”

“但你不是说她已经死了吗？”

“Rapunzel是这么告诉我的，显然她骗了我。”Eugene长叹一声，“我明白她为什么会骗我，Rapunzel没法真的伤害别人。但我……我没想到她能瞒我这么久，而我居然对此毫无察觉，真是个蠢货！Gothel每隔一个月就需要Rapunzel的头发才能活下去，这就是为什么她总是定期要一个人离开家去‘买颜料’的原因。”

“我们会救出她的。我跟你一起去。”

“谢谢你，Anna。”Eugene感激道。当初他跟Rapunzel费了九牛二虎之力才从Gothel手里逃脱，多一个战力总是好的。

但这里有一个问题，使他极度焦躁，却不得不让自己慢下来：“Gothel很熟悉黑森林，她可以用几个小时回到她的那座高塔；我们不行，我和Rapunzel在黑森林里困了近一个月，差点死掉，才走出来。所以我们不能急着出发，因为现在的情况糟透了，我们需要修整一下，明天再出发。急也没有用。”Eugene喃喃道，既安慰Anna，也安慰自己，“急是没有用的，要冷静。”

Eugene后悔得舌根发苦。他以前觉得那片地方太阴森太危险，而他和Rapunzel永远不需要回到那座高塔，于是他抱着这种念头在黑森林不远处定居，从未探索过黑森林，对黑森林一无所知。现在紧急时刻到了，他却只能让自己冷静下来。

“我们可以现在出发。”一个声音忽然插入，“但我希望你能好好包扎一下。”

Eugene看向对方——棉花糖，这位寡言的酒馆常客，他们对她一无所知：“为什么？”

“我熟悉黑森林。没有Gothel那样熟悉，但我确信我能在几天内到达那座高塔。”棉花糖冷静地说回应道。

“嘿，我能也跟着去吗？”又一个声音冒出来。Eugene这回毫不客气地抓起一把剑对准了对方：“你怎么脱开绳子的？”

“冷静，冷静，”Hans浅笑着举起双手，要不是他满身的血污和正对着他的剑，他的优雅姿态看起来倒真像个公子哥，“这说明我很厉害，不是吗？我想跟你们一起去。”

“我跟你不熟。”

“我无处可去呀。”

Anna说：“无处可去？你可是贵族。”

“我确实是个贵族，但我是个有十二个哥哥的小弟。任何贵族的好东西，被前面的十二个豺狼分光之后，都只剩下残渣了。我爸叫你来抓我，出的价格并不算高，是不是？他可不是想让我来继承家业，只是怕我在外头败坏了他的名声。我被抓回来的唯一下场就是小黑屋。你抓我的时候我虽在高级宾馆，其实钱已经差不多花光了，我正想着怎么自杀呢。”

Eugene冷冷回应：“我对你的故事并不感兴趣。”

“我懂，我懂。我也没想你理解。”Hans说，“黑森林和那个女巫很危险是不是？我可以作为一个战力的，而我的死活不用你操心。我要是死了，那也好过作为一个所谓‘贵族’被关黑屋；活下来的话，说不定我死里逃生脑子开了窍，会想回去当贵族好好再活一场，还能顺便让Anna阁下白赚一笔外快哩。怎么样？”

Eugene犹豫了一下。他确实需要战力来对抗Gothel，但他不知道这份战力是否可靠。

Hans看向他，又补了一句：“说得难听点，你们有什么东西可让我贪的呢？我爸的财富是你们这座小酒馆的几千倍。你完全可以信任我。”

Eugene向Anna咨询意见，她同意了。


	2. Magic

**005.Anna**

这趟旅程如她想象中一样糟糕。Anna心想。

好动如Anna，不可能没有尝试探索过这片传说中“人类无法进入”的黑森林。然而黑森林变化莫测，每棵树木都像是活的，前脚刚刚踏上土地，后方的树林位置就发生了变化。外加一些古怪的生物和随时会冒出来的粗大荆棘，Anna没走几步就狼狈地被扎了满手的血，她担心荆棘有毒，匆匆离开。

有棉花糖在，路径确实明了不少，但她没有战力，面对突发情况只能指示其他三人去做：“它的弱点在根部”“看到了它额前的闪光吗？那个是它的弱点”诸如此类。另外三人往往反应不及，所以即使有这么可靠的向导在旁，行程依旧没有变得太容易。

没有战力却知晓黑森林里一切生物的弱点，果然棉花糖应该是个大家小姐吧？平时进入黑森林都会带贴身护卫之类的，所以她才没有必要学剑法。Anna早在见她的第一面就有这个想法，只不过不愿相信而已——毕竟，若她真是个有钱人，Anna和她的隔阂就又多了一层。钱是爱情的最大问题，性别在它面前反倒能退后一步。

但哪个大小姐会熟悉黑森林呢？

棉花糖的谜又多了一个。

“我很抱歉。”棉花糖说。

“抱歉什么？”Anna笑道，“如果是说你没有战斗力这件事的话，这可不是你能改变的。我们刚刚组队还没互相熟悉，后来进度一定会变快的。别担心。”

但棉花糖并没因她的安慰放松下来，她皱着她的八字眉一声不吭，轻声嘟囔了一句什么，就不再说话了。

Anna在心里默默叹气：棉花糖的谜这算又又多了一个吗？

就在她试图处理好双方之间突如其来的尴尬气氛时，地面忽然剧烈颤抖起来。在他们的四周，几棵树木的根部猛地从土壤中抽出，像人手一样搭在地面上。树叶像人类的脑袋一般摇了两下，树根向下用力，整个树木的身子就这样探出了地面。缠绕着主干的藤蔓伸展开来，露出里面树干那张如同人类骷髅一般的脸。

“这是什么——？”

Anna把棉花糖护在身后，与其他两人抽剑出鞘，但各自心里都很明白这一次凶多吉少——他们三人光打一头类似的怪物就累得够呛，这下一口气来了好几头，不可能应付得过来。Anna立马做出了判断，拉住棉花糖的手臂，大声喊道：“分散跑！”

四人分成三队向外狂奔，然而没走几步就不约而同地停下了脚步。

在树怪的外围，十几个身材较小的树怪骑着巨大的野猪，手里握着藤蔓形成的武器，像是知晓她们没法逃脱一般，慢悠悠地走向了她们。

她们被包围了。

Anna能感觉到自己持剑的手因恐惧剧烈颤抖着。

这就结束了？但她们还没救出Rapunzel，而她还没找到她的姐姐Elsa。该死，她不想死……

“没事的。”就在Anna慌张到没法冷静思考的时候，一只手沉稳地握住了她那颤抖的手。她抬眼去看，棉花糖站在她面前，安静地看着她，与之前那束手束脚的样子不同，她此时充满了自信。

“有我在。”她说，转过了身，挡在Anna面前，“还有，对不起。”

棉花糖伸出了手，淡蓝色的光芒在她手中聚集，最后化为碎冰构成的流线射向了树怪——

——本应如此。

“不——！”

就在光芒出手的那一瞬间，一声尖叫在她们耳边响起，跟着，一个人影猛扑向了棉花糖。她的魔法射偏了，落到树怪身旁一棵无害的大树身上，碎冰一落在树干上，就像严冬湖水结冰一样向外扩散结晶，最终，在树身上形成了一滩冰晶。

现在可是春天。

Anna无暇惊讶，她盯紧前方扑倒棉花糖的人影，毫不犹豫地挥剑劈砍，但在意识到那人应当是个身材娇小的女性人类时试图收剑。

听到声音，对方转过头看向Anna，看见剑时赶紧偏了偏头，但没完全躲过，剑尖在她的肩膀上划了道口子。她疼得缩了缩肩膀，瞪了Anna一眼：

“欺负不会打架的人可不是什么英雄行为啊。”

Anna不说话了。她的心脏剧烈跳动了起来。

因为那人，有着，金发，和紫色的眼睛。

“……Elsa？”

**006.Rapunzel**

Rapunzel是在头痛中醒来的。她的太阳穴突突地跳。

没等她回过神来，就被一个人有些霸道地抓着手臂提了起来。

“Gothel，你到底在干什么——”

Gothel做了个手势打断了她，指了指角落：“先救人。”

Rapunzel定睛一看，房间一个光照不到的角落里蜷缩着一个人，她身后一双巨大的黑色翅膀泄露了她的非人类的身份。一对漆黑的犄角像个艺术品一样从她的头顶探出，黑发凌乱地挂下，她痛苦地闭上眼睛，苍白的手紧紧抓着自己衣服的一角。

她的模样实在太过特殊，即使只在小时候见过她几面，Rapunzel还是不会忘记她：

“Maleficent？”

（*Maleficent：睡美人里的反派，原出处为1959年电影《睡美人》，此处设定更多参照安吉丽娜·朱莉主演的真人电影《沉睡魔咒》。）

此人对她也算有恩，Rapunzel顾不得质疑Gothel的作为，赶紧拆散自己的麻花辫——一头长长的金发随之泄下。她抱着自己的金发上前，简单问道：“哪里？”

Maleficent露出她的腹部。

伤口骇人得可以看见内脏。Rapunzel打了个寒战，总算明白为什么Gothel会急成这样了。她把自己的金发轻轻束住对方的腰部，施展起她头发里的法力。金发散发出温和的光芒，治愈着Maleficent的伤口。

“为什么会这样，您不是有很强的自愈能力的吗？”过了一阵子，Rapunzel没忍住她的好奇心，问道。

Maleficent看起来感觉好多了。她睁开眼，看向对方，温和地回应道：“遇到一个特殊的敌人。她的魔法很奇怪，我很难靠自己的自愈能力恢复。幸好你的金发有用。谢谢。”

“好了没？”Gothel的声音在此时冷冷地插入，“快点，好了我还得把这丫头送回去。”

Rapunzel一边施法，一边转身看向Gothel。女巫的眼神复杂，但有一点确定无疑——她死死地盯着Rapunzel的金发，明明在对她们二人说话，却没有看着任何一人的脸。

Rapunzel的心扎了一下。她一直都知道，这位她唯一的“母亲”从来只关心她“女儿”的魔法头发……

“你还在约束着她。”Maleficent看了她们俩一会儿，言简意赅地做了结论。

“约束着她？我可不敢。”Gothel冷嘲热讽，“我要是还在约束她，我犯得着这么千辛万苦把她找来？”

Maleficent不信，她询问Rapunzel：“真的？”

Rapunzel犹豫了一下：“嗯。我每隔一个月会回来一次，其他时候都是自由的。”

“你把这叫做自由？”Maleficent盯着她，“这个女人将你从你父母身边夺走，假装你的母亲把你关进高塔十几年，而现在你还要定期回去照顾她。如果这是自由，那这世界上大部分人都很自由了。”

“Maleficent！”Gothel怒了，“我把Rapunzel叫来救你，可不是让你说这些话的！”

“我很感谢你，Gothel，鉴于我们的友谊破碎了这么多年，在我突然有求于你时，你还是愿意倾力相助。我欠你一命。”Maleficent回应，“但我不会忘记，我们友谊破碎的原因就是这个孩子。你骗了我。我以为她是你捡来的弃婴，但没想到你是硬生生从别人手里夺走的。”

“那些家伙吃了我的金色花，Maleficent！如果没有金色花，我会死！”

“Gothel，恕我直言，作为一个人类，你已经活得够长了。你很清楚这点，不是么？金色花本非人间之物，借金色花逆命而行者必有灾祸。你应该放弃你对年轻美貌的执念了。”

“哈！劝我早死是么？你当真觉得你这个天生能活几百年的精灵有资格这么劝我？你的命比我长多了，你当然能说出这种话！”

眼瞧着双方的对话陷入僵局，Rapunzel赶紧挑开话题：“对了，Maleficent，我记得我小时候有个叫Aurora的姐姐，是您抚养长大的，对吧？她在哪儿——”

（*Aurora：睡美人，外貌和性格设定更多参考《睡美人》，剧情设定更多参考《沉睡魔咒》。）

Rapunzel的话戛然而止。伴随着她对Maleficent的记忆的复苏，对另一个只比她大几岁的小女孩的记忆也回归了。

Aurora有着，金发，和紫色的眼睛。

她就是那位卖酒馆的人，但近十年的时光太过漫长，Rapunzel当时完全没把她往黑森林想。

Rapunzel混乱了。

**007.Aurora**

Aurora很混乱。

她把Elsa拉在身旁耳语：“怎么回事，Elsa？那个小屁孩为什么要追着我喊姐姐？”

“她只比你小四岁，别叫她小屁孩，Aurora。”Elsa回应，“因为某些意外。总之，你别答应就好。”

“她就是你妹妹对吧，你干嘛不承认？‘棉花糖’这个绰号又是怎么回事？”

“我不会承认的。还有，我们俩不认识。”

“不认识？你在开什么玩笑——”

Anna——就是那个追着她喊姐姐的红发女孩——的声音从身后冒出来：“Elsa，你和棉花糖认识吗？”

“我叫Aurora，我不是你姐姐。”Aurora回答。她感受到身后Elsa的目光凶狠地能刺穿她的背，只好继续回答：“没，我今天第一次见到她呢。她给我一种很熟悉的感觉。”

她冲Elsa调皮地眨眨眼：“是吧，‘棉花糖’？那感觉就像咱俩是相识多年的旧友。”

“真的？”Anna看起来没有这么开心，她有些尴尬地笑了笑，“我对棉花糖也有这种感觉呢，我们不愧是姐妹。”

Aurora第无数次否认：“我们不是姐妹。我不知道你那位‘Elsa’姐姐是谁，总之不是我。”

“如果不是你，那还能是谁卖给Rapunzel酒馆呢？”

“是我卖的。”

“那不就得了！除了我的姐姐，谁还会给酒馆取名叫‘阿伦戴尔’？”

“阿伦戴尔？啊，你是说那酒馆的招牌么？我不知道那个名字让你想到了什么，总之肯定是重名。”

“那个……抱歉打断你们的对话。”一个男人的声音弱弱地响起，“在你们聊天之前，能先把这几位大块头撤掉么？我看它们很听您的话。”

他指了指自己的四周。树怪们空洞的眼睛似乎看向了Aurora流血的肩部，已经出离愤怒了。它们把手里尖锐的武器指向不远处的两位男士暴露的皮肤，只等着Aurora和两位女士谈崩了就马上行动。

Aurora思考片刻，冲树怪招了招手：“你们走吧，这儿我能解决，别担心。”

树怪们不甘心地低吼几声，在Aurora的注视下心不甘情不愿地消失了。

另一位男士大跨几步上前，看准了黑森林对Aurora的顺从（至于为什么顺从，他似乎并不在意），将他和他女友Rapunzel的事情一五一十地告知了Aurora。

“所以，我希望你能马上带我们到Gothel的高塔。”Eugene如是说，“至于报酬，你随便提，我会付出一切代价满足你。”

“我明白了，我会带你们到高塔去。至于报酬嘛——”她有点困了，打了个哈欠，明明在对Eugene说话，却冲Elsa笑了笑：

“反正我一个人在黑森林里呆着也无聊，报酬不要也罢，权当消遣。”

**008.Gothel**

天一转眼就黑沉下去，Maleficent的治疗仍旧没有完成，这是很奇怪的。Gothel与Maleficent相识百年，未曾见她这么狼狈过。要不是现在Maleficent仍旧一脸冷静地坐在原地，她都要担心是不是出现了什么超级大魔王，要来毁灭世界了。

在Maleficent的建议下，Rapunzel去阁楼睡觉了，明天再继续治疗。

Rapunzel在睡觉前千叮咛万嘱咐，让Gothel出发，同Eugene报个平安。她满口答应，却完全没打算出去。她恨那个男人。

风从高塔的窗户吹入，Maleficent若有所思：“Eugene在路上了。”

“你的森林又在跟你说话了？”

Maleficent点点头，继续听着风声：“他碰上了Aurora。嗯？等等——”

她的表情阴沉下来：“Elsa也在。她怎么还敢过来？”

“Elsa？”

“是多年前的事了。她——哎，不提也罢。她太过年轻无知，不该拥有如此强大的能力。”

Gothel敷衍地应了一声，不打算对这件事刨根问底。她虽被人们称为女巫，但魔力弱得难以防身，却还是被众人当作异端逐出城镇，在黑森林的偏僻角落的高塔里隐居几百年。Maleficent口中的强大法术、以及她本人，对于Gothel都如同天方夜谭，是与她毫无干系的事情。

Gothel思考着，目光落到了楼上的那间小屋，Rapunzel正在里面安睡，Maleficent给她喝了助眠的露水。

她本应是她的。

Gothel本来与世无争，一人独守着她的那朵在悬崖边上生长的金色花，助她保持青春貌美，以度过她永恒的岁月。全因为Rapunzel的亲生母亲怀孕时病重，恰逢她们家族在那个小地方颇有威望，于是许多人出动，找到了她的金色花，给那女人治疗。金色花自然治愈了她，也诞生了一个天生带着魔力的金发女孩：Rapunzel。

Gothel冒着生命危险穿过村庄，来到Rapunzel家中，只求她的一缕金发，能延续她的青春美丽。可是，伴随着剪刀的“咔嚓”声，Gothel看到她手里捏着的那一束头发迅速变成了棕色，而沿着那道剪痕，棕色向上蔓延直至Rapunzel的发根。Rapunzel被剪下的那束头发变成了毫无魔力的棕发，而同时，Gothel感受到自己的活力迅速流逝，白皙的双手迅速变成了苍老如枯枝的存在。她咬牙切齿。

她真蠢，如果金色花的魔力能被轻易地一分为二，岂不漫山遍野都是传说中的金色花了？可现在Rapunzel变成了魔力源，难道她每次都要溜进村庄将自己的容貌复原？

她是被逼无奈，才出此下策。她是被这个社会排斥的存在，她才是那个被害者！但为何现在连她的百年友人也倒戈相向，将她斥为一个加害者？

“Gothel，我不知道你是否还记得，”Maleficent似乎看出她在想些什么，开口说道，“早在几十年前，我就提醒过你，你应该‘找个伴’——任何形式的伴，并不是非得是人。书籍，艺术，任何事。”

“我忘了这事儿。我当时说了什么？”

“我问你，你最近在干什么。你说……”Maleficent皱了皱眉头，似乎很不愿意说出那个词，“你说，你在逛窑子。”

“啊哈！”

“你现在在干什么呢，Gothel？”

“逛窑子。”

“……我真的没法理解你们人类对床笫之欢的热爱。”

“好巧，我也无法理解你们仙子为什么一个赛一个禁欲，谈个恋爱只碰碰小手和小嘴。”

“我无意指责你的偏好，但你或许可以在别的方面发展一下自己的兴趣。这样，你就不会总是在意自己的容貌了。”

“知识勾不起我的学习欲望。非要说正经的话，百年前倒谈过一个正经恋爱，可惜有一天赶去看他赶得太急，忘记那天是去金色花还原容貌的重要日子，结果第二天早上醒来，他看见自己床上躺着个能当他祖母的老女人，连裤子都没穿就跑了。还是男妓好，给钱什么都好说，虽然我不会再犯下当初那么愚蠢的错误了。”

“我说了，你过分执着于美貌。”

“Maleficent，对于你这个精灵的年纪，你太过年轻，还没感受过衰老的恐怖。丑陋和衰老是原罪，它能否定你曾经做过的一切。”

她摇摇头：“如果你的生命只是由年轻貌美构成的，那我就要怀疑你的人生到底过得正不正确了。”

Gothel笑了两声：“你永远没法理解我的，Maleficent。看看你那对漂亮的大翅膀！正经事，能有什么正经事？如果你像我一样平凡，拥有的魔力只够打晕一个强盗，却被这个世界像见了鬼一样排挤；我不像你，不是一个国家的统治者。如此活个几百岁，你也会像我一样空虚无依。这个世界很多彩，但并非我能享受。”

Maleficent看向她，眼里带着疑惑：“既然如此，为何让自己活这么久？作为人类，你确实已经度过足够漫长的岁月了。”

嘎吱。嘎吱。

伴随旧友的疑惑，这个声音猛地钻进Gothel的脑子里。这声音已在她脑中徘徊百年。

她摇摇头，试图把那个声音甩开，继续她的思考。

“我不能容忍……我死的时候是个老态龙钟的老婆婆。”

“那就保持你现在的状态死。”

“不，金色花的魔力无法让我这样死去。”

“你就这么害怕衰老吗？”

嘎吱。嘎吱。

“Gothel，我的孩子。”在Gothel的记忆里，红发女人抚摸着她的脑袋，看向她的灰色眼眸黯淡。她曾经漂亮的双眸被时光蒙上了一层阴影。“我老了，所以你的父亲抛弃了我们。”

木梁被绳子压得微微弯曲。

嘎吱。嘎吱。

“Maleficent，发现金色花对我而言是诅咒。”她坦言，“因为人一旦拥有永葆青春的能力，就会再也经受不住年老色衰。连想一下都会叫我浑身发抖。”

“你可以克服它。”

“不，我不可以。”

嘎吱。嘎吱。

她听见声音。她打开门。她低头看见那双悬空的脚。

她抬头。那对突起的眼珠。那条伸长的舌头。

那个衰老的脸。

嘎吱，嘎吱。

“我的至亲死于衰老。”她笃定。让她母亲做出自杀决定的根本原因是衰老，她父亲的离去是注定的。“如果你见过你的至亲因此上吊，那个画面就会永远缠着你，像幽魂一样。Maleficent，你看得见鬼魂吗？那你应该能看见那个人的灵魂缠着我，衰老的灵魂……缠了我百年。”

Maleficent没有说话。

“我忘记了，过去几百年里，我有跟你说过这种话吗？”

“没有，Gothel。”Maleficent看着她，神情复杂，“你从未说过。但是——我希望你能为Rapunzel想想。她从一开始就不属于你。”

“我已经做到我所能做到的一切了，Maleficent，你还要我怎么样？”Gothel咬牙切齿，“我只让她一个月来我这儿一次，这是我所能承受的极限。不然——我说了几百遍了——我会死！”

没想到，Maleficent摇了摇头，叹息道：“Gothel，难道非要我亲口提醒你么？你早该察觉到了，你需要金色花的时间间隔越来越短了。若干年前是几个月一次，如今是一个月一次。等到了几天一次的时候，你要让那孩子真的几天来一次吗？”

Gothel这才回过神来，鉴于她一直是浑浑噩噩地过日子，她真的没有意识到这点。她无言以对，只好恹恹地嘀咕：“你以前可不会这么照顾一个小屁孩的心情。Aurora改变了你什么？”

Maleficent没有直接回应：“Rapunzel也改变了你，不是吗？”

**009.Anna**

天黑得很快。在Aurora——Anna始终相信她是Elsa，但她本人并不乐意被这个名字称呼——的强烈建议下，他们不再赶路，只好在原地安营扎寨。

Anna有些奇怪，鉴于黑森林如此听Aurora的话，她们本应在一两个小时里到达Gothel的高塔。

“治疗需要时间。”Aurora很快回答。

“治疗？”

“呃……我是说，”Aurora的眼珠子转了一转，“之前你们惹恼了森林，他们需要点时间冷静下来，‘治愈’自己的心情，让自己接受你们的入侵。他们只是喜欢我才听我的话，但我其实没有权力叫它们对我百依百顺。它们肯定不会伤害我，你们的安全我可不能保证。”

“啊，也就是说，如果不是跟在你身边，我们会一直遇到攻击？”

“是的，而且肯定会更猛烈。你不会想知道它们最愤怒的时候是什么样子的。”

“谢谢你。你应该要拿报酬的，我怎么感谢你都不知道。”

Aurora似乎有些心虚：“不用。”

Anna想了又想，还是没忍住：“你真的不是Elsa吗？”

对方无奈：“我不是。”

“不会是……失忆什么的么？”她小心翼翼。

“不。我对我过去的回忆没有任何缺失。”

若Aurora没有骗她，Anna就只剩下一个希望了：“那么，那个酒馆真的是你的吗，而不是某个人委托你这么做的？阿伦戴尔这个名字也是那个人取的吧？”

Aurora看起来很惊讶：“为什么你会这么想？”

“抱歉……”Anna摸了摸后脖颈，“我知道我这么说很傻……但Elsa是我在世界上唯一可以依靠的人，因为我的父母在三年前去世了。我一直在找她。如果，如果阿伦戴尔真的是你取的……那我唯一的线索就断了。我彻底不知道我要怎么找她了。我姐姐在七岁的时候就离家出走了，其实最大的可能是她已经死了……但我还是会一直找下去。我需要她。”

Aurora叹了口长长的气：“好吧。阿伦戴尔不是我取的。”

“真的？！”

“是的。但我不知道委托我的那个人长什么样，我也不知道她去哪儿了。”

Anna看着她：“你不是因为想安慰我所以在骗我，对吗？”

“不是。”Aurora认真地摇了摇头：“而且有一点我知道，你姐姐很强。她肯定还活着。”

“你真的不是我姐姐啊？”

Aurora笑了：“你真是固执得傻气啊，嗯？不是。”

“好吧，我就假设你没骗我了。请不要骗我。——我刚刚真的有那么一瞬间觉得你像我姐姐了。”

“只是一瞬间可是不够的。”

“Anna？”棉花糖打断了她们的对话，她看了看Aurora，又看了看Anna，看起来有些不安。

Anna问：“怎么了？”

“我能跟你谈谈吗？”她瞥了一眼Aurora，补充道，“单独谈谈。”

Aurora毫不为此气恼，她笑眯眯地说道：“我也该睡觉了。晚安，Anna。晚安，棉花糖。”

Anna有些不爽。棉花糖自打遇见Aurora之后就表现出明显的敌意，而她在这之前对于Anna提到姐姐时的回应也非常奇怪。Anna确实有些盲目地喜欢着棉花糖，这却并不意味着她能够无条件原谅棉花糖所做的一切。

但她还是跟着棉花糖去了。

意料之中的是，棉花糖劈头盖脸就是一个问句：“你真的觉得Aurora是你的姐姐？”

Anna生气了。棉花糖所做的一切都让她觉得，棉花糖并不希望Anna能找到自己的姐姐。于是，她撒了谎：“是啊。除了她还能是谁呢？”

棉花糖的脸色很难看。她沉默片刻，开口问道：“你还有多少你姐姐的记忆？我好像从来没有跟你谈论过你姐姐。”

这个问题就不是意料之中的了。Anna有些惊讶，但还是老老实实地回答道：“基本没有，只有一些很模糊很模糊的记忆。连发色都忘了，我还能记得些什么呢？不过，有个感情我很清楚——想起她的时候，我总会觉得很温暖。所以，她一定是个很好很好的姐姐。”想起这个，Anna的心情轻快起来，忍不住开了个玩笑：

“不管怎么说，反正我姐姐一定不会是你。”

面对她无心的玩笑，棉花糖的反应却异常强烈，Anna甚至以为她像一只愤怒的猫一样弓起了背：“为什么这么说？”

Anna吓了一跳，但还是回应道：“我记忆中的姐姐是个很普通的姐姐。”

“普通？”

Anna思考片刻：“这么说吧：如果我姐姐像你一样拥有那么强大的魔法，那么我在想到‘Elsa’这个名字的时候，下一个印象应该是什么？”

“……她有魔法？”

“差不多是这样。鉴于我失去了记忆，大概会变成‘她很神奇’之类的模糊印象。但是事实是，当我想到‘Elsa’的时候，第一个印象是‘我最重要的人’。虽然记忆没有了，但印象是不会错的。在我的印象中的Elsa是个特殊的人，但她的特殊并非源于什么神奇的、异于常人的能力，只是因为她是Elsa而已。这点我是可以肯定的。”

“……所以她即使没有魔法，你依旧会爱她？”

“你这问题真够怪的，你那么想当我姐姐吗？我之前可没看见你有这个意愿啊。”Anna笑道。

她没说出的话是：你可不能是我姐姐，那样就太糟糕了。和姐姐谈恋爱会是什么样啊？

棉花糖干咳一声，扯开了话题：“对了，说到魔法——你好像并没有对我的能力表现出什么惊讶啊。”

Anna想了想，当时情况实在太紧急了，她实在来不及惊讶。

棉花糖见她没有回应，又加上一句：“你看见它们，没有什么感觉吗？”

又是一个怪问题：“什么感觉？”

“咳，我的意思是……别人看见我使用魔法，都会很害怕。你呢？”

Anna认真思考起来。她看着冰晶从她手间射出，看见细细的碎冰在树枝上凝结的时候，脑子里有种豁然开朗的感觉。那就能解释，为什么Anna看见棉花糖时总会想到雪，为什么棉花糖会有一种那样的气质……就像一加一等于二，拥有魔法这件事，发生在棉花糖身上，是理所当然的。即便这件事说出来太不可思议，如果是棉花糖的话，就是应该的。

“她很美。”

“什么？”

“你的魔法。她很美。”Anna试图安慰她，“别人害怕，是他们不懂得欣赏。”

“……谢谢。”棉花糖有些害羞，“对了……我想送给你一个东西，你可以接受吗？”她说着，从随身携带的小包里掏出了一串项链。

Anna惊叹了一声，她没见过那么漂亮的项链。链子上穿着一片比硬币略大一点的雪花形状的物件，整个项链像是由极细小的冰晶聚集而成，在月光下投射出七彩的光芒。她摸了摸项链，并没有想象中的寒冷，只比常温略冰一点。

“你喜欢吗？”

“太喜欢了！”Anna惊叹，“但是，这看起来很重要……它真的可以给我吗？”

棉花糖温柔地说：“我曾经有位友人比我更擅长魔法，这是她是根据我的魔法做出的东西。如果你觉得我的魔法很美，那就没有人比你更适合这个项链了。”

Anna戴上了项链，轻轻地把它攥在手心。感受到手心的凉意，有一个念头Anna怎么也压不下来：

这串项链，好像定情信物啊……

棉花糖怎么看她的呢？她是不是也喜欢她？

“我喜欢你。”

——等等，她在干什么？毋庸置疑，她“行动先于思考”的毛病又犯了。

Anna感受到自己在颤抖，心脏跳得飞快。

“我不知道你的真名，也不知道你的家乡在哪里、你过去是什么样子的……但我还是喜欢你。我在见你的第一面时就爱上你了。我想，我会喜欢你的一切，尤其是你的魔法。”

Anna没敢看她的表情，只是低头看着她手里握着的项链，让它给予自己力量：

“我不求你的回应，我只是……想这么说而已。”


	3. Blonde Hair

**010.Elsa**

这是诅咒。Elsa心想。

她、Anna和Aurora三人不得不挤在一个帐篷里睡觉，而她不顾Aurora的强烈反抗，把Aurora安排在中间。但显然，帐篷太小了，小到即使隔了一个人，她也能清晰地听到Anna的呼吸声，她确信Anna与她一样没睡着。

Elsa努力让自己的呼吸声平稳下来，既是为了防止Anna听出她的不眠，也是为了让自己能安然入睡，不再让过去的阴影掩埋自己。

但是没法，她的思绪还是无法抑制地回到了十几年前，具体的时日她已不记得，然而那个念头却清晰如昨日。小小的她望着小小的妹妹，脑子里冒出一句话：

“她应该永远属于我。”

这是诅咒。Elsa颤抖起来。她的魔法，她从小对她妹妹不伦的念头，都是诅咒。她本该永远离开Anna，而不是抱着侥幸心理、给自己另外一个名字，陪在她身边。如今诅咒再次降临，还吞噬了她本该无辜的妹妹。

她在十三年后意外重遇Anna的第一眼就认出了对方，她以为自己早已遗忘的强烈情感随着那一眼涌上心头，甚至比曾经更甚。她的心脏跳得飞快，万千思念欲脱口而出，然而第二眼就被妹妹红发间一撮刺眼的白发伤到了心。她退缩了。那是她干的，绝对是。她们在Elsa变出的雪堆中玩耍时，魔法意外擦过了Anna的脑袋，而后是整日整夜的高烧，等她恢复后Elsa没有去看她，而是选择了离开。

十三年后的妹妹不再记得她的魔法甚至她的长相，Elsa以为这是上帝对她自己罪孽的谅解——或许确实是的，然而现在她的妹妹知晓了她的魔法，还对她——

Elsa不愿再想。

她送给了Anna她的一串项链，一串独一无二的项链，上面残留着她的法力。她没敢拿回来，但她真不该送出去。

她真该在见到妹妹的第一眼时就离开。

**011.Anna**

Anna没法睡着。她的心跳声凶猛得像夏天雨季的暴雷，每一声都在她耳边炸开，让她产生了自己下一秒就要死去的错觉。

她决定起床。

起身时，目光不由得越过睡得正香的Aurora，落到背对着她、蜷缩成一团的棉花糖身上。

棉花糖对她的告白反应剧烈——回想起来，棉花糖总是反应过度——她受了惊，下意识地退后几步，似乎马上就回转身逃走。这个动作狠狠地刺伤了Anna，但她强忍着没有逃跑：她憋着自己的感情一年多了，她不能在这里退缩，落得个没头没脑的结局。

棉花糖瑟缩地看向她，两只手交错、颤抖着抱住自己。她好像在说“求你，放过我”……

啊，棉花糖，我的告白是如此恐怖的东西吗？

就在Anna决定把“对不起”说出口时，棉花糖先开了口：“对不起。”

是拒绝。当然。Anna啊Anna，你还能奢求什么呢？

“没事。”Anna笑了笑，“我明白的。”

躺在帐篷里，Anna把这个场景回想了无数遍。她还幻想能有什么不同的结局，幻想棉花糖对她的告白开心得要哭出来，幻想她点头说“被你抢先了”，幻想她没有恐惧没有后退，幻想……

幻想她没有开口表白。

但一切就这么发生了，没法挽回了。

Anna不想再沉浸于不切实际的幻想，她出了帐篷。

头刚钻出帐篷，就感受到鼻尖传来一点冰凉。

“咦？”

空气中漂浮着一种清新而冰凉的气味，有几片白色正悠哉悠哉地飘落。

下雪了。

是黑森林的特有天气，还是棉花糖的魔法在作祟？她可不相信棉花糖的魔法能强大到改变天气。

Anna没给自己准备雪天的衣物，她冷得哆嗦，但也不想回到帐篷去。在帐篷里，她只会胡思乱想，弄得自己想哭。

就在她站在帐篷外发抖的时候，一件衣物披在了她的肩上。

“Hans！”

当初被她欺负得屁滚尿流的男人微笑着看向她，Anna心里升起一股歉意：“我不能要你的衣服，不然你穿什么呢？”

Hans锤锤胸膛：“我不怕冷。”

是谎话。她看见对方的手在微微颤抖。Anna想了想，还是决定配合Hans的绅士行为，但拉着他来到升起的火堆旁，把篝火燃得更大了一点。

“我猜，你是第一次守夜？感觉如何？”

Hans耸耸肩：“和想象中的一样——无聊得很。”

真是诚实。Anna笑了，她还以为他会逞强说“非常有趣”呢：“应该快到点了吧？下一班是我。反正我也睡不着，你先去睡吧。”

“没事，我也精神得很。毕竟，”他指了指四周，“这黑森林的气氛一点儿也不适合睡眠。再者——”

他望向Anna，眼神柔和：“有你在旁边，守夜就不是那么难熬了。”

Anna挠了挠脸颊，觉得自己还是不要把跟棉花糖告白的事说出来。她转了个话题：“抱歉之前把你搞的那么狼狈。我还以为你跟那些富家子弟一样——呃，你懂得，又傲慢又无知。你愿意来黑森林，我很高兴。”

“这没什么，我之前说过，来黑森林其实也是为了我自己。”

“你那十二个哥哥吗？”

“对，你愿意听我说说吗？”

她决定听一听。毕竟，长夜漫漫。

**012.Rapunzel**

迷糊中，有个熟悉的声音入耳：“Rapunzel！是哪个小懒虫又赖床了？起床吃早饭啦！”

“来了，妈妈——”

她的回应戛然而止，这才意识到自己梦到了什么。她睁开眼，却看见Maleficent站在自己的床边。窗外，月亮仍悬在空中。

“Rapunzel。”Maleficent唤她，声音很轻。

Rapunzel这才意识到不对，她环顾四周，同样压低声音问道：“怎么了，Maleficent？Gothel有什么问题吗？”

“问题？确实有问题，一个缠绕她多年的问题，一个剥夺她灵魂的问题。我曾经选择作为一个旁观者，但我现在打算介入其中。作为她的朋友，也作为一位与她有相似经历的加害者。”Maleficent没有正面回应，好似在自言自语，“Rapunzel，你该走了。黑森林听令于我，它会给你指明方向。”

“但你的伤——”

“托你的福，好得差不多了。接下来我可以自己恢复。白天你的男友就会到达此地，我不想看到一场本不应发生的恶战。你现在就要走，接下来的事交给我。”

Rapunzel起身准备走，却在下床后犹豫不决：“Maleficent，你要对Gothel做什么吗？”

“别担心，我不会伤害她。”

“我的离开就是在伤害她。”

Maleficent惊讶地看着她：“你不该对Gothel抱有如此感情。”

“我知道，但是——”Rapunzel皱起了眉，“我知道她是错的，但我实在没法放下她。”

“那么现在机会来了。Rapunzel，你的犹豫不决对Gothel而言也是一种伤害。她既然知道你会心软，就不会去想象另一种途径。”

Rapunzel不得不承认，她说的是对的。实际上，她一直都知道这点，这是她不觉得自己有权力判断一个人的生死——即使那个人做过如此的恶，评判生死的任务也不应当由她一人来承担。她犹豫着点了点头，但在出发前，她先从自己床下摸出了一本陈旧的书本，冲Maleficent尴尬地笑了笑：“这是妈妈——我是说，Gothel，第一次给我买的书。那天我随口提到了天上的星星很漂亮，她后来就给我买了这本关于星座的书。”话音刚落，她赶紧补充一句：“我不是在为她辩护。我还是要走的。”

“我知道。”

在借助自己的长发离开高塔的时候，悬在屋外的Rapunzel问了Maleficent一个问题：

“Gothel爱过我吗？我是说，爱过作为她半个女儿的我，而不仅仅是我的头发。”

Maleficent看向她：“我无权回答这个问题，答案在你心中。”

她没有。

Rapunzel赤脚站在黑森林中央，望向她面前怒气冲天的Gothel，自己回答了自己。

“为什么你在这里？”

“我才要问，为什么你在这里？Maleficent凭什么要介入你我之间？我把她当作朋友，而她背叛了我！”

“她没有背叛你，她是为了你好！你对她做了什么？”

“我能对她做什么？她现在恐怕睡得正香呢。”Gothel握紧她手中施法用的玻璃瓶，“幸好我觉得白天和她的谈话不对劲，晚上才没让自己睡着。被我发现了吧？她背叛了我，你也要背叛我！”

Rapunzel脸色苍白，颤抖着让自己不被无用的情感淹没：“Gothel，你要明白，我和你的这种关系，无论我做什么，都不存在背叛。”

“我对你不薄。”

“在开始就错了的情况下，后续没法讲什么对错。”Rapunzel说道，试图说服对方也试图说服自己。不然，她没法阻止她曾经在高塔中过过的快乐时光回到她的脑海中。

“Rapunzel！”Gothel怒吼，砸碎了手中的玻璃瓶，一个冒着红光的漆黑烟雾从瓶中冒出，向Rapunzel窜去：“我从一开始就不该给你多余的自由，就应该把你永远用锁链锁着！”

眼见着烟雾冲向了她，Rapunzel未曾用她的头发挡过魔法的攻击，她不知道这是否可行，但这次不得不试一下。她努力施法，金发在她的努力下闪耀着如太阳般刺眼的光芒。

她成功了。黑烟在她发光的金发下好像吸血鬼遇见阳光一般猛然消散，然后——变成金色重新聚集，猛然朝着Gothel冲去。Rapunzel没想这样，但她显然施力过大。她眼睁睁地看着光芒杀到了Gothel面前，随着一声惨叫，Gothel捂着脸退后了几步，血液从她的指尖渗出。

“不！”

“Rapunzel，喔，Rapunzel。”她呢喃。伴随着伤口的出现，Gothel的老年斑重回她的皮肤，青筋暴起，她以肉眼可见的速度衰老、瘦削下去。

“救我。”她用她苍老的嗓音哀求。

Rapunzel跑到Gothel身边跪下，颤抖着把自己的头发裹上Gothel的脸颊。

你不该这样，Rapunzel。你不该救她。

但她还是救了。高强度的重复施法让她的眼前变得有些模糊。金光下，Gothel再次恢复了青春。但她不再像几分钟前那样强硬，而是像个虚弱的老年人般颤抖着握住Rapunzel的手：“Rapunzel，没有你我会死，你看到了吧？不，别让我这样死去……那个横梁——不，母亲，求你——”

她的声音到小了下去，但没有断绝，而是化成了几个词汇的重复。“母亲”“自杀”“上吊”……

Rapunzel从未见过Gothel这副样子，在她抱住对方不知所措的时候，一个青色的烟雾在她身边出现。烟雾很快散开，而Maleficent站在她旁边，轻轻地把她和Gothel拉开。她揽着Gothel，强硬地对Rapunzel说道：“我来迟了，对不起。以及，你该走了，Rapunzel。”

“但是——”

她停下了她的话语。因为她看见天上飘起了雪花。

“下雪了。这怎么可能？”

Maleficent猛地睁大了眼，她捂住自己的腰间，好像那里的伤口还在作痛。她怒吼道：

“等等，这个法力——Elsa！该死，我居然没认出你来！”

**013.Aurora**

Aurora是被冻醒的——她的被子被冻得硬邦邦的。

想到她现在所处的季节，Aurora立即摇醒了Elsa：“Elsa——呃，棉花糖！快醒醒！你的魔法又在搞什么鬼？”

Elsa猛地睁开眼睛，额上全是汗。她愣愣地说道：“我做了噩梦。”

“很好，很好。”Aurora叹气，指了指自己的被子，“那你现在醒了，快把这事儿处理一下。”

Elsa凝视被单片刻。

“我做不到。”

“什么？”Aurora无法相信。她从周围寒冷得不像样的空气中察觉到更糟的事情，立刻出了帐篷，迎面跟Anna撞了个正着：“Aurora！太好了，你终于醒了！雪忽然下得好大！”

她发现了更糟的事情是什么，从她探出脑袋的那一刻开始。

森林变成了白色，连空气都是白蒙蒙的一片。巨大的风夹杂着无数片雪花一轮一轮地痛击所有物体，树枝被刮断的声音在她们周围响成一片，吓得Aurora直发憷。她完全相信，不出几分钟，她们几个人就要被活活冻死在这里。

“这是黑森林的特有气候吗，Aurora？”

“当然不。”Aurora回应。她在黑森林生活了十年，未曾见过这番场景。森林本不该有这么大的风。她一指自己的身后：

“你去问她！”

在她身后，罪魁祸首呆立在原地不知所措。Anna跑到她身旁：“棉花糖，这是你干的吗？快让暴风雪停下！”

Elsa颤抖着说：“我——我做不到。”

就在此时，Aurora看见半空中有青光一闪。Maleficent！她的伤治好了么？但她的笑容在脸上只挂了半秒，因为Maleficent正满脸怒气地瞪着Elsa。

Maleficent的周身散发出幽幽绿光，她攥紧自己的一只手，硬是把暴风雪停下了。伴随着四散开来的淡淡青光，雪花们像时间被暂停一般凝固在空中。她开了口，威严又冷峻的声音清晰地传进每个人的耳朵：

“我早该意识到的，那个人的法力如此熟悉！我以为我们之间的恩怨已经解决，你不该靠近黑森林，更不该对我造成如此伤害！你到底图什么？——”

啊，糟了。Aurora忽然想起来，她还没跟Maleficent说Elsa现在叫做棉花糖——

“——Elsa！”

**014.Anna**

Elsa？

一切事情发生得太快，Anna的大脑变得很迟钝。她勉强把这个名字在脑中过了一遍。

Elsa。

那个长角长翅膀的黑衣女人在叫谁Elsa？

她顺着对方的目光落在了棉花糖的身上。

Anna眨了眨眼。

这一定是重名。这必须得是重名。

棉花糖瞥了Anna一眼，又立刻抬头看向了黑衣女人：“我听不懂你在说什么，Maleficent。”

空气中的雪花似乎受到了拉扯，轻轻地颤抖起来。被叫做Maleficent的女人轻喘了一口气，手攥得更紧，这才让雪花停止了颤抖。她扇动巨大的羽翼，轻轻落在地面上。Aurora跑去扶住她。

“我腰上这道伤口，除了你还能是谁？”

“我没有必要伤害你！我已经做错过一次，为什么还要做那种事？”

Aurora站在一旁，恐慌地看向Maleficent：“Maleficent，Elsa是做过错事，但她不可能会做那种事情，你应该明白的。”

“我不知道她在离开黑森林的几年间发生了什么事，但这件事就是她干的，Aurora！每个人的法力都有她自己的气息，而她的气息，没错，要不是这场暴雪，我都要忘记了。我腰上的伤口，还有我那几位无辜的国民的性命——都是她干的！”

Aurora脸色煞白。她立刻站在了Maleficent身边：“那个人是用冰的……但我真的没想到你会做出这种事，Elsa。”

“Aurora，”Elsa也脸色苍白，“用冰的人不止我一个。”

“我在说魔法的气息！”Maleficent怒道。

“嘿，Aurora，我不知道这位Maleficent阁下跟你是什么关系，”Anna试图插入对话，“但我很了解棉花糖，她不可能会无缘无故伤害人，更不可能会杀死人。除非是你们的错。”

Maleficent看向了Anna，她的目光冷酷得让Anna一颤：“她就是你的妹妹？”

……什么？

“不是。”Elsa——不，棉花糖很快回答道。但她的身体因这句话微微颤抖起来。

Maleficent眯着眼睛仔细看了看她们二人，最后冷笑一声，对Anna说道：“你不知道。”

她没有问她，她用的是陈述句。

“……我知道什么？”Anna已经站不稳了。她感到自己心中有什么正在破裂。只消一个刺激。

“你了解她？你能了解她什么？天真的女孩。你不知道她的真名，你也不知道她是你的姐姐。”

Anna快要哭了：“你在挑拨离间。棉花糖不会是我姐姐。”

“接受事实吧，女孩。”Maleficent竖起食指指向Anna，青光在她食指指尖汇聚。她对Elsa说：“你我都清楚我们二人对抗难以伤到彼此，但你必须付出代价。”

青光从她的指尖射出，笔直地冲向了Anna。

“Maleficent！”“Anna！”

反应过来的有两个人。Aurora扑向了Maleficent，Elsa扑向了Anna。魔法落了个空。

与此同时，空中的雪花再也不受控制，再次伴随着剧烈的风声喧嚣大作。

Anna躺在地上，背因那一扑摔得生疼，但她满脑子都是眼前的这个人。

“Elsa？”她颤抖着问。

她没有回应。她在哭。她从Anna身上勉强起身，跌跌撞撞地后退了几步，最后瘫倒在地上。她用手掩住脸，哽咽着：

“对不起。”

为什么？为什么要离开她？为什么不告诉她她的身份？为什么要瞒着她？

千万疑问哽在Anna的喉间，她数次张口，却无法吐出句子。她想责备她，她想狠狠地揍她，哭着问她为什么要这么做。但最后她也没有将十三年来的怨恨吐露，只是说：

“现在你可以回来了，姐姐。”

她们可以当一切都没发生过。她可以忘记那份感情。

没有什么比她的姐姐回来更重要。

“不，我不行。”但Elsa说，“你该离开了，Anna。你属于阿伦戴尔，我不属于。你属于我们的——我是说，你的，你的父母的怀抱，我不属于。”

“但爸爸妈妈在三年前就死了。”

“……什么？”

暴雪更大了。雪花以Elsa为圆心不断向内转动，Anna伸出手试图挡住拍在自己脸上的雪花，鼓起勇气，又上前了几步：“不然我为什么会出来？Elsa，我已经无处可去了，我们只有彼此——”

Elsa没有听见。她沉浸在迟到了三年的悲痛中，而暴风雪越来越大了。

“Elsa！”Anna努力高喊，让自己的声音盖过风声：“回来吧！我需要你——”

“我做不到！”

在那一瞬间，雪花停止了。仿佛受到磁力吸引，它们立刻向Elsa聚集，在下一个瞬间，化为无数道锐利的冰尖向四面八方射去。

**015.Gothel**

那场突然的攻击来得猝不及防，Gothel还没反应过来，就被Rapunzel猛地拉到身后，和Eugene——对，就是她讨厌的那个男人，Rapunzel的男友——与另一个男人挤在Rapunzel单薄的身后。

越过Rapunzel的身体，她得以看见旧友是如何在攻击下做出反应的：在看见攻击的瞬间，Maleficent将Aurora拉进怀中，像是要把她融进身体似的紧紧地抱住，双翼展开将自己和Aurora包在其中。攻击很快到来，Gothel听见Maleficent强忍着一声低低的呻吟，身上各处汩汩流出血液。

同时，Rapunzel面前金光闪耀，冰尖在她面前好像船只砸上礁石般纷纷破碎，但Rapunzel不像礁石那样坚硬——在巨大的冲击力下，她被砸地向后飞去，正落进Gothel的怀中。

她闭着眼，一动不动。

Gothel觉得自己在那一瞬间没了呼吸，她慢慢地伸手去抚摸Rapunzel的脸：“……Rapunzel？”

“Rapunzel！”Eugene大步上前把Rapunzel夺进怀中，绝望地一遍遍喊叫她的名字：“Rapunzel！不，Rapunzel！醒醒！”

她死了？

Gothel僵硬地呆在原地，满脑子都是那几个字：她死了？

Maleficent当时说：“Rapunzel也改变了你，不是吗？”

“她改变了我？怎么可能，我只爱她那魔法头发。”Gothel如是回应。

回忆伴随着悲痛涌上心头，Maleficent说的是对的，她早该意识到，她也不该骗自己，认为她只有那金色花。

“妈妈，那是什么？”

面对孩童天真无辜的目光，她心软了。她越来越像一个母亲，而不是她自认为的“金色花的代替品”。她一边告诫自己，这孩子不过是个俘虏般的存在，却一边又忍不住满足Rapunzel各式各样的愿望。她给她买书，给她买她想要的颜料，教她编织，教她弹吉他，教她做点心。

追求青春美貌早就不是她的生命的唯一了。

而她生命的那个重要存在死去了，从某方面说，她有一份原因。

她要如何偿还呢？

她永远偿还不了。

“呃……”Rapunzel皱了皱眉头，睁开了眼。她抬头看见Eugene，和他相拥而泣。接着，她松开Eugene，转头看见了Gothel。

“Ra——”

“你没有受伤吧？”

Gothel怔了一下，摇摇头。

Rapunzel向外看去，对Eugene说：“我得去帮帮她们。”

她们立刻起身离去，留下Gothel坐在原地默默思考。

她想，时候到了。

Gothel毫不犹豫地将自己的随身小刀刺进心脏，以迎接那场推迟了几百年的死神的判决。

在化成灰的几秒里，Gothel得以回忆起她刚刚从未做过的事情：越过Rapunzel的金发，像个母亲那样仔细端详自己女儿的样子。

这孩子的眼睛原来是森林般浓郁的绿色啊。


	4. the Beast

**016.Elsa**

“你可以坐下来。一直站着不累吗？”

她等候已久的声音终于从门边传来，Elsa厌恶地看了看Jasmine指着的沙发：丝绸铺就的座垫，宝石和黄金镶嵌的扶手，无不显示出房间主人的雍容华贵。

（*Jasmine：茉莉，出自电影《阿拉丁》。）

“不了，我怕把你主子的东西弄脏。”她说，“Anna呢？”

Jasmine假装没听见她语气里的嘲讽，自顾自地说道：“安置好了。我叫来了皇宫里最厉害的医生，你大可放心。”

“我要看看她。”

“在那之前，Snow要见你。”

（*Snow White：白雪公主，出自1937年电影《白雪公主和七个小矮人》。）

“先让我见她。”

Jasmine摇摇头：“你以为我奉Snow之命让你坐我的飞毯来到皇宫，是一时好心？你可得付出点什么。先去见她。我们没必要害Anna。”

Elsa有些生气：“别假惺惺的，你们有千百种理由害Anna。”

Jasmine耸肩：“我以为我们之前的恩怨已经一笔勾销了呢。”

“你——”

“你们别一见面就吵架啊。”

听见这个声音，Elsa的脸一下子白了。若有可能，她这辈子都不想再见到这个人。但没办法，她如今有求于人，只好抬起头，看向正从楼梯缓步走下的女人。

Snow White。

她的美貌确如国民口中那般惊人。她唇红如玫瑰，发黑如乌木，肤白如冬雪，每个动作都优雅得能做雕塑。若非Elsa知晓她的本性，必然会被她天真无邪的美貌骗去。

“Elsa，”在楼梯上站定，她俯视看她，声音清脆如鸟鸣，“很高兴能再见到你。”

“我并不觉得高兴。”Elsa决定单刀直入，“你要我做什么？”

Snow做了个俏皮的苦恼表情：“呃，那可多了。”

“你不要得寸进尺。”

“我得的只是‘寸’吗？”Snow眨了眨眼，“我曾经不知道你妹妹的长相，现在我知道了。你妹妹没有跟你一样强大的魔法，是吗？”

“如果你敢动她——”

寒冰从Elsa脚下扩张，Snow瞥了一眼，笑眯眯地回应：“我当然不敢动她。”

**017.Anna**

“我做不到！”

从Elsa的身上投射出无数利刃，Anna无处躲藏，只能眼睁睁地看着威胁逼近。然而，就在她即将被冰刃割成好几块的时候，她胸前的那枚雪花项链忽然剧烈颤抖起来，利刃随之发出刺眼的光芒，被项链吸入其中。似乎是无法抵御这种力量，项链出现了一道裂痕，利刃穿过项链、化成了另一股力量——冲进了Anna的心口。

她如坠冰窟，寒冷伴随着血液流入她的四肢，Anna无力承受，一下子就晕了过去。

“Elsa！”Anna大叫着睁开眼，却发现自己正躺在一张分外柔软的大床上。

她的身边坐着一位年老的女性，她似乎正在仔细端详Anna，被她的突然醒来吓了一跳：“你醒了，呃，敢问阁下大名——？”

“A、Anna。”Anna回应。她还没搞明白现在是个什么情况。

“Anna阁下。”女人点点头，“我是个医生。听说您受了很大的伤，请问您哪里疼？”

“我……哪里都不疼啊？”Anna愣愣地回应。原本冰冷的心脏恢复原状，好像什么事都没发生过。硬要说的话，双腿倒是因为走多了路有点酸胀。

“真的？”

“是的，我很好！”Anna跳下床，原地蹦跶了两下。真怪。那个穿透她心脏的力量难道是她的错觉？

医生露出困惑的表情，试图从Anna身上找到不对劲的地方，但一无所获。

“这就怪了。”她嘟囔着准备转身离去，“我得告知Snow阁下一声。”

“Snow阁下？”Anna意识到她口中的人，“您是说Snow White？那位尊贵的女王？”

“是的。”

Anna吃惊地瞪大了眼，无法想象自己到底是怎么和传说级别的Snow女王搭上关系的。或许是Elsa制造的暴雪天的动静太大，惊动了她？

对了，Elsa。Anna想起这个最初将她从梦中惊醒的人。她得去找她。

然而，她刚踏出房间一步，就被门口的士兵拦住：“White皇后有令，你不得离开房间。”

“呃，我应该是病人，不是囚犯吧？”

士兵挺胸抬头，一眼没看Anna，只是把手里的长矛立在Anna眼前：“你是病人，而且你不能离开这里。”

任凭Anna如何费尽口舌，士兵都不为所动。她无可奈何，只好回到房间。Snow White愿意救她，确实如民众们所言，是个好人，但不管怎么说，把Anna她关进房间不让走，也未免太过分了。

Anna看了看窗外，把门慢慢关上，将士兵隔在外头。

没事，反正她不是非得走门。

皇宫很大，比Anna翻过的任何一座宅子都要大，光是数窗户就数得她眼花。Anna轻车熟路地从这个阳台跳跃到另一个阳台，受好奇心驱使，房间没有人的话就往里看一眼。有趣的事情实在太多，她差点忘了自己这回溜出去是要干什么。

直到她走进了一间空荡荡的房间，只有角落里立着一个拱形物体，被黑色的幕布罩住了。房间空旷却很干净，显然是经常被打扫过。

这让Anna想起人们口耳相传的一个传言：Snow White有一面魔镜。

然而，关于魔镜的作用，却没有个统一的说法。有人说，魔镜通向一个仙境，只要进入镜子，你就能衣食无忧；有人说，魔镜里养着一个魔神，知晓世间万物，只要你问它，它就能准确无误地回答你；有人说，魔镜里是养了个魔神，但那魔神的作用是实现你三个愿望，女王已经许下一个，还剩下两个愿望。

Anna再怎么擅长打架，也仍旧是个好奇心旺盛的小姑娘，这等好机会来了，怎么能不抓住？她往房间外张望了一下，确定无人，这才蹑手蹑脚地揭开了盖着镜子的黑布。

——和普通的镜子没什么区别。

Anna瞪着镜子里的自己。但如果它只是个普通的镜子，Snow把它放得那么好干嘛？她摸了摸自己抓着的黑布，一点灰尘也没有。Snow肯定经常用它。

她再摸一摸镜面：表面光滑，和普通镜子没什么两样。总之，不像是能穿过去、到达另一个世界的样子。

既然都看了这面镜子，不知晓它的秘密就走开也太可惜了。Anna使劲地看，勉强觉得……镜子里的Anna看起来更忧愁些？

这也太勉强了。Anna摇摇头。她本该看起来愁苦，毕竟刚刚死里逃生呢。

但她总觉得镜子有哪里不对劲。是她的错觉吗？

就在她盯着镜子百思不得其解的时候，房间外传来了脚步声和盔甲碰撞的声音，Anna一惊，匆忙跑上了阳台。

……而后才想起她还没把黑布盖回镜子。

她很快就被抓住了。

意料之中，意料之中。Anna颇为狼狈地被守卫们钳住双臂押到Snow面前，在心里叹气。她以前专挑夜黑风高、大部分人都睡着了的时间入侵宅院，如今太阳亮堂得能看清任何一处犄角旮旯，守卫们还收到指令专抓“红发少女”，她怎么可能不会被抓住？

但当Anna看见俯视她的Snow时，心里的不安放下去一大半。

她从没见过这么好看的人。

Snow如传言中一样，唇红如玫瑰，发黑如乌木，肤白如冬雪，若这世间有谁长得最像天使，非她莫属。Anna确实一时手贱偷看了她的镜子，但她什么也没发现；更何况，Anna自己就是被Snow收留的病患，一位如此的天使一定会原谅Anna的一时好奇的！

“你为什么不待在自己的房间里呢，Anna？”天使——啊不，Snow开口了。她的声音清脆如鸟鸣。

“谢谢您的收留，Snow陛下。”Anna恭恭敬敬，“我的身体已经好了，但您太过谨慎，把我关在房间里。我是个闲不住的性子，就偷溜出去了。如有冒犯，还请您多多谅解。”

“你的身体已经好了？”Snow皱着眉头，困惑道，“但你刚被送来的时候……”

“看起来很糟糕？我也不太懂，总之我现在好得很！”Anna试图原地跳跃展现自己的活力，但被牢牢固定住没法动弹，“呃，那个，您能不能让守卫把我放开？我不会乱动的——”

“——你还没好。”

Anna没明白：“啊？我现在确实好得很——”

“不，你还没好。”Snow说，“你是伤到了心脏，是吗？”

“是、是的。但我现在已经恢复了。”不安升上心头，Anna没明白眼前这位天使的语气怎么听起来低沉了一些。

Snow无视了她的后半句话：“只是心脏而已？没有波及到心脏周边的地方吗？”

“我……我想没有。”

“不，你有。”

Anna干笑两声：“无意冒犯，您没有检查过我的身体，怎么知道我有没有伤到心脏之外的地方呀？”

“创造一个不就好了？”

Anna睁大了眼，看着Snow让一位士兵拔出了剑，把剑尖抵在她的胸口离心脏不远处。

“……陛下？”

“如果你恢复了，不就要离开了么？”

天使的红唇一开一合：

“刺下去。”

她的声音清脆如鸟鸣。

“不！”Anna尖叫，剧烈挣扎起来。但她怎么可能抵得过训练有素的强壮士兵们的压制？Anna感觉到利剑刺破衣物，在皮肤上划开口子。

“Elsa！”她无自觉地呼唤，“Elsa！求你，陛下——”

这时，她的雪花项链，好像它要将之前吸收掉Elsa的力量释放出来一般，发出了剧烈的光芒。没等其他几人回过神来，建筑忽然震动起来，房间外的走廊地面被蛮横地开了一个大洞，Elsa借助洞口，踩着雪花跳跃上来，就像被预先告知，她刚一落地，就立马冲向了这个房间：

“Snow！你在干什么？！”

Anna大口大口地喘息着。Snow的剑没有划开多深，顶多让她流了点血。但不知为何，她的心脏再次像被放进雪地一样，将寒冷的血液送入她的那道小伤口里。如同有人将碎冰撒进伤口，Anna冷得瑟瑟发抖。

Snow下令松开Anna，古怪地看了Anna一眼：“我没对她做什么。”

Elsa冲上去扶起Anna，恶狠狠地瞪着Snow：“你最好是，不然我不会放过你。——Anna！你怎么了？”

“我——我——”

寒冷消失了。

“……我没什么事？”

Anna摸了摸胸口，还按压了几下，却毫无痛感和此前的寒冷。透过被割开的衣物，她用手指探了探，摸到了一点冰凉的碎屑。

是雪。

雪代替了本应存在的血痂，贴在Anna的伤口上。把雪抹掉后，会发现底下伤口完全消失了，连一点疤痕也没有，仿佛它从未存在过。

即使是个小伤口，这愈合速度也太夸张了。

“……Anna？”

直觉告诉Anna，她的伤口与此前的心脏受伤有关。她看了看Elsa，对方的眉头紧紧锁起，满眼都是……歉意。

“我没什么事，别担心，Elsa。”Anna说。

要是心脏被冰魔法过一下的结果是多了个超强的治愈能力，那真是赚大发了。虽然愈合过程中有点难受，但时间那么短，Anna还是可以适应的。

不管怎样，她不想再看到Elsa对着她露出这副表情。

“真的？”

Anna拍了拍肩：“我好得如获新生！”

Elsa显然没信，她看向Snow：“我把Anna托付给你可不是为了让你把她抓起来！”

Anna感觉到了这两人之间的气氛不对。Elsa和Snow是老相识吗？这也太夸张了！她的人脉到底有多广呀？说起来，她还很清楚黑森林的地况呢。她到底经历了什么？

“我知道，但你妹妹太能跑了。”Snow嘟了嘟嘴，“我一定会请最好的医生给你妹妹看病——”

“——我已经好了！医生也没检查出来什么！”Anna抢答。她飞快地看了Elsa一眼，唯恐Elsa把她留在这里，自己走了。

Snow抿了抿嘴，眼珠子转了一圈：“——你妹妹的伤医生或许看不出来，但我依旧可以请到最好的巫师。她的伤与你的魔法有关吧？”

Elsa咬着牙：“你得信守诺言。”

Snow没有直接回答：“你得相信皇室的能力。如果有什么巫师我们都请不起，你就更没可能了。”

她留下这句话就径自走了，Anna立马抓住Elsa的手：“你答应了Snow什么事吗？”

“没有。”Elsa轻轻把Anna的手松开，“你得留下来好好看病。”

“我没有病，我很好！”Anna慌了神，“你要走了，你又要走了？”

“不，Anna，我只是——”

Elsa的辩解戛然而止，她怔怔地看着Anna的眼泪串珠似的挂下来。

“你又要走了。”Anna笃定道，她捏住Elsa的手，弄得Elsa有点疼。Anna垂着脑袋，哭哭啼啼得像个小孩子：“你又要走了，像十三年前那样。没理由没告别，一走就让我想了那么久……”

Elsa犹豫了一下，伸出手摸了摸Anna的脑袋，试图安抚她：“Anna，我真的只是出去一趟，我会回来找你的。”

“我不信！”

“Anna？你现在知道Snow是什么人了，我可不会放心你一直呆在她这儿。我一定会回来的。”

“我不管！”她毫不讲理。

“Anna……”

Anna使出了最后一招：“你要是背着我走了，我就离开这儿去找你，我能溜出这儿的，你知道我的本事。我才不管那个Snow给不给我看病呢。”

“你别——”

“我要跟着你。”

Elsa闭上眼睛，看起来很头痛的样子，揉了揉太阳穴，让了步：

“你跟小时候一模一样。”

Anna的眼泪还挂在脸颊上，她咧开嘴，笑得得意：“谢谢夸奖！”

**018.Elsa**

“为什么不找Maleficent呢，她不是很厉害吗？”

听着马蹄的踢踏声，Elsa转头看向Anna。对方指了指自己的心脏。

“她对我的魔法没有办法。”Elsa回应，“之前我跟她打过一架，我的冰给她造成的伤口很难愈合，而她自己也想不明白为什么。很显然，她对你的心脏更没办法。”

“既然如此，我看那个Snow也不见得有办法，她连魔法都不会呢！”

Elsa轻笑：“你讨厌她。”

Anna吐舌：“我怕死她了。明明长得像天使、声音像天使、一举一动都像天使，却那么狠毒，说要刺我就马上刺了，真可怕！她不可靠，我们还是趁早溜了吧。”

“她确实不可信，但作为王室，她的人脉确实很广。我们只能求助她。”

“其实我的心脏很好，你不用求她。”

“我眼睁睁地看着我的魔法穿透了你的胸口，我知道它有多强大。”

“她拿我威胁了你，是不是？”

Elsa咯噔一下，望向Anna。她本应粗线条的妹妹坦然地回看向她，似乎她自己刚刚说了一件再正常不过的事。

Elsa还以为她不会发现呢。

看穿了Elsa的心思，Anna冲她一笑：“我可不是十三年前的那个小屁孩了。”

Elsa浅笑：“确实。”

“那你呢，Elsa？”

“嗯？”

“这十三年来你是怎么过来的，可以告诉我吗？”

没等Elsa开口，Anna就急匆匆地补上一句：“你不想说就算了。”她偏过头，用很轻的声音自言自语：“反正我一直要缠着你的，你总有一天会告诉我。”但Elsa听见了。

Elsa的理智告诉她，Anna不该一直呆在她身边，但是，她的内心深处却忍不住因为Anna的这句嘀咕感受到了暖意。

“我可以现在就告诉你。Snow White看上了我的能力，另一方面，她觊觎Maleficent的土地已久，就骗我说Maleficent是个邪恶的女巫。而我听信了她的谎言，对Maleficent发起了进攻。同时，Snow也发兵进攻了Maleficent。没有我的力量，她们是打不过Maleficent的。只能庆幸，我醒悟得还不算太迟，最后和Maleficent共同击退了Snow的军队。”

“那么，Snow现在要求你干嘛了？”

Elsa一指远处。

从小丘山上下望，绿油油的草地一路蔓延至一片茂密森林。森林一路向里，在目光所极最远处，隐约能看见一座巨大的城堡。

“这是片被诅咒之地，传说里面住着一位野兽，Snow向我要它的脑袋。”Elsa解释，又指向另一个方向。那是个小村落：“但我们要先去那里。Snow已经骗过我一次，我不会再那么鲁莽了。我要向了解这片诅咒之地的人询问详情，再来行动。”

“但是，既然是片诅咒之地，我想村民应该不敢靠近那里，也没有人会知道真相吧？”

“普通人是这样的。但我知道有个人没法抑制住她的好奇心，一定会了解那座城堡。”Elsa冲Anna眨了眨眼，拉动缰绳，驭马前行：

“跟上，Anna。向你介绍我的一位朋友，她叫Belle。”

（*Belle：贝儿，出自电影《美女与野兽》。）

然而，现实却没有那么简单。她们从村民们口中得知，Belle的父亲误入野兽的宫殿，惹恼了野兽，野兽要求他带来一位妙龄女子作为代替，否则就将他关进监牢待一辈子。

那个妙龄女子就是Belle。

在村庄里逗留几天再出发的期望落了空，Elsa和Anna不得不直接前往野兽的城堡，而且，目的多了一个：救出Belle。

从远处看，城堡就是一座阴森的城堡；但走近后才发现，城堡正前方的花园里布满了魔法阵，它们正不知疲倦地运转着，在雪地里凭空创造出一片温度适宜的田地。田地里种满了蔬菜和农作物。

她们试探着敲了敲门，没过一会儿，大门被打开一条缝隙，从里面钻出的脑袋不是什么长相奇怪的野兽，而正是——

“Belle？！”

“Elsa！”衣着朴素，手里还拿着一本书的黑发女孩一眼认出了Elsa，赶紧将大门大开，欣喜地迎接她们二人进了屋。她看向Anna：“这位是？”

“Anna，她是我妹妹。”

“啊，你就是Anna啊！Elsa经常跟我提起你，这回终于见到真人了。”Belle笑眯眯地同她握了握手，引着她们向里走，“快到饭点了，你们应该还没吃吧？可惜我只准备了两人份的食物，请稍等一会儿，我马上备齐，一定让你们饱餐一顿。”

Elsa看看Belle朴素的衣装，和明显瘦下来的脸颊，说道：“如果你们食物不足的话，大可不必为我们这样准备，我们只要简单吃一下就足够了。”

“别担心，我了解食物的储备量，这一餐不会为我们带来任何困扰。”Belle的唇边带着一丝笑，却令Elsa有些不安。那笑里似乎还藏了别的什么东西。

在食物准备的过程中，Belle向她们讲述了这件事的来龙去脉。

“野兽需要一位妙龄女子作为祭品”是村民间的传言，也确实只是个传言而已。Belle的父亲误入城堡，一见到野兽就吓破了胆，诚惶诚恐地向野兽许诺，他将带来自己的女儿。

“我父亲不喜欢我。我母亲生下我就死了，而我父亲是个木匠，他需要一个强壮的儿子来继承他的事业，而不是我这个女人。更何况，他这个女儿对木匠的工作毫无兴趣，”她指了指随处可见的书本，“她只对看书感兴趣。所以，你就很能明白为什么他那么急着献出我了。比起一个只会看书的‘呆子’，他的命自然更重要。”

她接着说道：“接下来是野兽的部分。从前，有一位王子，一人拥有一座巨大的城堡。他极尽奢华，手上的财宝一辈子也花不完。他热爱一切奢华和美丽的事物，所以他热爱宴会，每周至少举办一次。

“在一个雷雨交加的夜晚，一位年老的妇人闯入了城堡，乞求王子提供她一处荫蔽来遮挡风雨。王子拒绝了，他不能允许这样一位穿着破烂又丑陋的家伙待在他金碧辉煌的城堡里。

“而他很快就为他的自私付出了代价。那位老妇人原来是一个巫师，她怒气冲天，用尽全力诅咒了这座城堡。她把王子变成了一头丑陋的野兽，杀死了城堡里的所有仆人，说，既然你如此热爱宴会和美丽，那我就让你永远孤独一人，永远成为丑陋的野兽。

“最后，女巫留下了一支魔法玫瑰，告诉他，破除诅咒的唯一方式，就是在玫瑰花凋谢之前找到真爱。”

Anna听得兴致勃勃：“找到真爱就可以解除诅咒？这个巫师倒是浪漫得很，跟童话似的！”

“正因如此，这个所谓破除诅咒的方法才是一个莫大的玩笑。”一个低沉的声音从门边传来，高大厚实的身躯自阴影中出现。是野兽。他穿着人类的衣服，看起来相当整洁。但讽刺的是，在华丽的人类衣服之下，是长满了鬃毛的身体。巨大的耳朵立在脑袋上，一对犄角从耳边伸出。他目光消沉，说起这件事时咬牙切齿：“真爱，真爱算个什么东西，怎么定义这玩意儿？就是爱情吗？那为什么要在前面加个‘真’，你怎么分辨‘爱情’和‘真爱’的区别？人类自出生时就是孤独一人，怎么可能注定和哪个‘真爱’连结在一起？那个家伙在用这个诅咒嘲笑我过去的自恋。”

Anna缩了缩肩膀：“对不起。我没有要拿你的故事取乐的意思。”

“我也没有要谴责你的意思，我只是在骂那个老巫婆。”野兽赶忙说道，“我叫Adam。”

在Adam同姐妹俩交换名字后，晚餐也准备好了。长长的餐桌上，Belle坐在最前端，Adam却自觉地坐在旁边，仿佛Belle才是这座城堡的主人。晚餐比Elsa之前吃的任何一餐都要丰盛，而Adam狼吞虎咽，几乎忽略了贵族的餐桌礼仪。

他看起来就像个几天没吃饱饭的乞丐。

这个念头在Elsa脑海中冒出，她不安地看了看神态自若的Belle一眼。

Adam吃得差不多了，才接着跟她们讲述了野兽视角的故事：

“变成野兽后，城堡里的食物很快被吃完了，而我无法到村庄拿自己的财宝换取食物，因为我一走进村庄就会被赶出去。我饿得奄奄一息，但诅咒在身，哪怕我痛苦得好像要死掉，也只是‘好像’而已。诅咒给了我一个不死的身躯，但在吃不到饭的情况下，不死比变成野兽更像一个恶毒的诅咒。”

“而后Belle来了？”

他点头：“是的。我的城堡里有前人传下来的数不清的书籍，其中也包含大量的魔法书。但我自幼双亲病逝，我从小无人管教，身为王子，却大字不识一个，没法把那些书籍利用起来。Belle利用魔法——不知什么原因，这里的魔力源特别充足。所以，Belle虽然没有做巫师的体质，却能很好地使用魔法。她用魔法创造了田地，我才得以活得像那么一回事。”

Belle补充道：“说来好笑，在我父亲来到城堡时，Adam其实是一个相当虚弱的状态。”

“我那时只能爬着走，说不定连个小孩子都打不过。”

“但他的模样实在太过吓人，仅凭这点，就能让村民们吓得把我拱手让人。”

Elsa叹气：“我知道你一直不招村民们待见。这么多年过去了，情况还没有改观吗？”

Belle耸耸肩：“不然我也不会在这儿了。从另一方面来说，我是幸运的。你也看见了，我在这座城堡里，待得远比在村庄里呆得快活。”

**019.Anna**

饭后，Belle想带领Elsa和Anna参观城堡，Anna拒绝了。毕竟，由于她接过的各种各样奇怪的任务，她早就逛过数不清的富人的宅邸，虽然它们各有特色，但总体上却是差不多的，她早就厌烦了。

另一方面，野兽的故事对她而言更有吸引力。

不知为何，尽管已经成年，“真爱”这个词对Anna却一直是个富有吸引力的存在。她离开了参观城堡的Elsa和Belle，跑去找Adam玩了。

“为什么要否定‘真爱’呢？既然巫师下了如此诅咒，一定有其用处。”Anna问。

Adam没回答，反问道：“你为什么要如此肯定‘真爱’呢？”

“呃，这个嘛……”Anna挠了挠脸颊，脑海里出现了Elsa的身影，“我曾经以为有个人是我的真爱来着……”

“我很好奇，你是怎么确定的？”

“一见钟情？我从没感受过那种感觉，怎么说呢，不是因为她——呃，我是说，他的长相，而是因为更深的东西，你与他的心灵深处产生了呼应，而后你确定你一定会和这个人纠缠不清。”

“听起来像个变态。”

“这怎么能叫变态！”Anna红了脸，“好吧，只是这么听确实有点……而且后来的事实证明，那个所谓更深处的东西或许只是……”

“只是什么？”

“别往下问啦！”Anna做了个鬼脸，“你知道你现在追问的这个人刚刚失恋吗？完全不可能实现的恋爱的那种！”

“……抱歉，我不知道。”Adam挠了挠他那毛茸茸的脑袋，“我个人对真爱这种事完全不信。”

“Belle不是吗？”

“Belle？”Adam听到这个名字，大笑两声，“不，绝对不可能是她。我或许会爱上她，但她不会爱上我。”

“所以你喜欢她。”

Adam停顿了一下：“不。我才不会喜欢她。她确实救了我，但她也确实饿着了我。我可不会爱上一个把我饿到的人，我没有那种诡异的癖好。”

Anna盯着他，笑得狡黠：“好吧，我相信你，你没有爱上她。”

才不信呢。

她又接着问：“你说Belle不会爱上你，为什么？因为你的长相？”

“不是，Belle不在乎这个。”Adam犹豫片刻，“我想你是值得信任的，请不要把接下来我说的话告诉任何人。你或许没有发现，Belle从头到尾都没有对这座城堡产生任何信任感。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道。我想，她是不会告诉我的。而她的不信任的具体表现就变为了，她严格限制我的饮食来源，田地里的食物产出是按计划来的，没法多吃也没法少吃。作为野兽，我对食物的需求要大很多，她倒没什么事，我现在虽然处于不会饿得要命的状态，但也没法吃上一顿饱餐。”Adam拍了拍肚子，“多亏你们这次来了，我才难得吃上这么一顿。”

“难道不是因为食物只能产出这么多吗？”

“这我就没法确定了，我只是觉得食物可以产出更多，因为城堡外还有很多空地。”说到这儿，Adam叹了口气，“你知道的，我看不懂魔法书，没法确定她是否真的充分利用了土地。”

Anna立刻做了决定；“我来帮你。你是个好人，Belle不该这么对你。”

Adam还没回应，Anna就补上一句：“而且，我相信Belle和你是真爱，你一定能恢复人身的。”

“……你对真爱可真是固执。”Adam哭笑不得，“我想，我可以理解Belle的想法。她面对的可是一头野兽，换了我，我也不会爱上一头野兽，而且会限制它。如果你让能把你一口吃掉的野兽精力充沛，你也会害怕的。”

“但你是人类呀！你的图书馆在哪儿？我识字，我可以帮你看那些书，顺便教你识字。”

“我真的不觉得‘真爱’这事儿靠谱。”

“好吧，好吧，”Anna依旧相信真爱的可能性，于是在嘴上敷衍，“那或许能找出什么别的方法呢？恢复人形的魔法啦，或者某地藏着什么类似的魔法器具？——等等，魔法器具？”

Anna想到什么，忽然停了下来。她猛地往自己身前一摸，抓到Elsa给她的雪花项链，握在手里看了又看，才放下心来，长呼一口气。

她刚刚想起来了，Snow的那面镜子诡异在何处：

镜子里的Anna没有项链。


	5. Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇为Aurora和Maleficent的番外剧情，有少许Elsa戏份。

她醒来时是黑夜。窗外，森林沙沙作响，平静得好像之前发生的一切只是一个梦。

左腿被一个重物压着了一点，她坐起身，映入眼帘的是一头金发，在越过窗户的月光的映照下闪着光。

她不小心动了动腿，Aurora醒了。

这真是奇怪，Aurora向来是很难被叫醒的。然而，当Aurora抬起头时，Maleficent立刻明白了原因：她的睡美人此时顶着个大大的黑眼圈，看到她醒来，疲惫的双眼才亮了起来：“Maleficent！你终于醒了。”

Maleficent心疼地摸了摸Aurora的脑袋：“嗯。”

Aurora像只乖巧的小猫似的往Maleficent的手心蹭，一边说：“Rapunzel明天中午会再来一次，这样你的伤就没问题了。”

“好。”

“Maleficent？我刚刚做了一个很长的梦。”Aurora忽然变了话题，“梦得我累死了。”

“什么梦？”

“我刚遇见你的那会儿。”她说。

（一）

世间流传着这样一个故事：尊贵的国王和皇后诞下一女。因她生于黎明之后，让他们的人生充满阳光，便将她取名“Aurora”，晨曦女神。他们为自己的长女举行了盛大的仪式，邀请了举国上下的所有贵族和百姓，以及外国的王公贵族。然而，灾难也因此发生了。

在这个国家的另一端，是一片无人敢进的黑森林，更往深处，是一片毒荆棘围成的围墙，邪恶女巫Maleficent的王国就落座于此。在那个举国欢腾的快乐日子，Maleficent却来了。她谴责国王没有邀请她，小肚鸡肠的她横扫了王宫的每一处角落，最后给小小的Aurora下了一个永恒的诅咒：

“在她十八岁生日那天，她将在一个纺车的纱锭上刺破她的手指，然后陷入永恒的沉睡！”

这个诅咒一经下令便无从更改，无法与强大女巫抗争的绝望国王为此烧毁了王国上下的所有纺车，并将Aurora托付给三位保姆，久居在远离人群的森林深处，从此无人知晓。

这是一个真实的故事，然而它发生在十二年前。十二年的岁月足以洗刷所有人的记忆，包括十二年前那悲愤的国王。

十二岁的Aurora厌倦了日复一日平淡的森林时光，在某天避开保姆们的监护回到王国，一路上见到了数不清的纺车。她终于来到王宫，国王的回应却异常冷淡：

“Aurora？哦，Aurora。”

他似乎在大脑里努力翻找才想起这个名字，低头看了她一眼。哪怕Aurora尚且年幼，都能明白他眼里的淡漠。她向四周看去，看见了几位只比她小一点、却生得极为强壮，衣着华丽的孩子。十二年让国王有了足以慰藉他的孩子，每个孩子都强壮聪明，而这个从未受过王宫精英教育、大字不识一个、穿着破烂衣裳的小不点是谁？

Aurora被遗弃了。

（二）

“你得对我负责。”

虽然被树人士兵们架着，Maleficent眼前的十二岁少女毫不胆怯，她衣衫褴褛，满身都是穿越荆棘时被划破的血痕。她的嘴唇因中毒而发青，却努力用她那紫罗兰色的眼睛直直地望向黑森林的统治者。那双澄澈的眼睛对于Maleficent而言太过刺眼，竟让她，这位人见人怕的统治者，瑟缩了一下。

她定了定神，貌似冷静地走到女孩面前，用一根手指挑起她的下巴：“为什么？你明白你这发言有多愚蠢可笑吗，小小野兽？”

幸好，通过这个动作，她看见女孩眼里一闪而过的恐惧。她原来是个会害怕的人类，而不是某个恶魔生出的无情无欲的怪物。

“‘野兽’？我才不是野兽。”她低声嘟囔，重新瞪着她，挺起自己的胸膛：“我是国王的女儿，公主Aurora。”

“我知道你是谁。”

“而我也知道你对我下了十六岁陷入永久沉睡的魔咒。”

这倒新奇。Maleficent早在十年前就没管这事儿，但国王为了她的诅咒做了什么措施，她还是清楚的。“那个恶毒人类不是对你隐瞒了你的身世吗？”

“恶毒人类？啊，你是说我爸？你有什么资格说他恶毒啊……”Aurora说到后来声音渐小，似乎也清楚有些话不能在这个凶悍女巫面前说。她抖了抖胳膊，小心翼翼地瞅了她身边的两头树怪一眼：“你先让它们把我放开，我再讲给你听。它们抓得我好疼。”

反正无聊。Maleficent下令放手，女孩却在下一秒做出了攻击。Aurora掏出身上藏匿已久的小刀，大跨几步向Maleficent刺去。然而荆棘的毒性让她失去了本就小的威胁，Maleficent从从容容地拍开她的小刀。

Aurora空手上前，掐住Maleficent的脖子：“我杀了你！”

那力气小得抓痒都嫌不过瘾。Maleficent轻易制服了女孩，看见脸色苍白的女孩在她的双手下无力地挣扎，豆大的眼泪直往下掉：“我杀了你！你让我被所有人抛弃了……”

女孩的声音渐弱，最后晕倒在地。

这位没人敢轻易冒犯的统治者未曾见过这幅场景，而她对女孩说的话也有些兴趣。

“给她解药，安置好她。”

Maleficent下了命令。

（三）

Aurora在一个大房子里醒来，床边坐着那个女巫。

她有些奇怪，因为传说中这个巫婆以草地为床，以树林为顶，生活在大自然间，但她现在所处的这幢房子的布置和摆设与人类生活的房子没有区别。

“你醒了，小小野兽。”Maleficent说。她叫她“小小野兽”，Aurora怀疑这是个挑衅。

Aurora远处挪了挪，虽然她知道这没有用。而且，她也从自己渐渐恢复活力的身体感受到，这个传说中极度小气的女巫给了她毒荆棘的解药。

鸟鸣自窗边传来，她看见女巫的嘴角扬起微笑。

“那是我的信使，她们刚刚告诉我了，隔壁那个王国是怎么流传我的故事的。”

女孩缩了缩，不知为何竟想试探这个恶人的底线：“怎么，你不满吗？”

Maleficent看了看她，居然没有生气：“自然不满。那些蛮人一如既往地无耻，把一个错误的传说流传了那么久。”

于是，Aurora听见了故事的另一个版本。

很久很久以前，两片特质不同的土地孕育了两个不同的种族：精灵，和人类。她们彼此觊觎对方的领土，为此发生过无数次大战。最终，精灵为首的那一方王国厌倦了这场战斗，他们签下协议，精灵退出一部分土地，用魔法种起毒荆棘作为领土界线。然而，对于多出的那份土地，人类因驾驭不当发生暴走，其中一部分便生成了人类难以涉足的黑森林。

若干年后，人类王国的某个国王再次起了邪念，他悄悄派遣了精明能干的勇士，以交换资源为由前往精灵的王国。勇士——不，于精灵而言，是歹人——歹人穿越了重重荆棘，来到女王面前。他告知女王自己的友好，而早已淡忘多年前大战的女王友善地接待了他，特意为他建了一座适宜人类居住的大房子。

女王和精灵王国的善良被歹人利用了。在某个夜晚，歹人用调配好的药物迷晕了女王，然而想尽办法也杀不死她，只好做了他所能做的极限——割下她的巨大双翼，献给了人类国王。

醒来的女王愤怒于人类的所作所为，但她发誓不可侵犯对方领土，只能在人类王国庆祝盛典、大门敞开之际踏入国王，搜遍王宫找到了她的羽翼。她张开双翼，将愤怒宣泄于这场盛典的源头，以惩戒那位破坏两国协议的国王：

“在她十八岁生日那天，她将在一个纺车的纱锭上刺破她的手指，然后陷入永恒的沉睡！”

“我的故事讲完了。你信哪一个，Aurora？”

Aurora沉默不语，最后把脑袋埋进被子里，问：“所以这个房子就是你当初给那个歹人——呃，勇者——不，算了——那个人建的？”

“是的。”

Aurora叹了口气：“我哪个也不信。信哪个都与我无关。我只知道我现在在这里，被所有人抛弃了。”

她给Maleficent讲了她自己的结局。

Maleficent愣住了，显然没料到自己一时愤怒下的诅咒几乎没有伤害到国王，反而害惨了一个无辜的孩子：“这就是你想要杀死我的原因？”

“是的。”Aurora把脑袋钻出被子，望向窗外的树林，“我被保姆养大，而她们只知道怎么养活一个孩子，不知道怎么教一个孩子。我什么也不懂，在几天前才知道一座人类的城市是什么样。我不识字，看不了书，也不懂怎么跟人交流，城里的人看我就像看一个怪物。我想了解更多这个世界，我想要学习。”

Maleficent目光闪烁，最终开口道：“那么，我可以教你。”

（四）

在被花仙第无数次打小报告说，那个顽皮的小孩没有按时来上它们的课，不知跑到哪儿去的时候，一国之君长叹一声，决定暂时放下手上的杂务，去处理那个小孩——不，咳，是处理那个小孩的事。

人类孩子真麻烦。

“Aurora？”森林里仿佛除了Maleficent就没有别人，但她可以从森林的私语中听见Aurora的动向。她没打算找她，只是抱手站在原地：“我答应你教你读书写字，可不是让你学会逃课的。”

而Aurora以歌声回应，先是一段带韵律的哼哼声，她踏着歌声出现在Maleficent面前，饶有兴趣地看着她，说：“你要知道，我真的不允许跟陌生人说话。”

Maleficent对她的这副怪模样见怪不怪：“怎么，这是你被保姆养大时，她们跟你说的？”

“嗯哼。”Aurora拉起她的双手，比划了个跳舞的手势，“但你没关系，因为我见过你。”

不顾Maleficent的勉强，Aurora一边拉着她跳着舞，一边唱起歌来：

“I know you,

（我认识你，）

“I walked with you once upon a dream.

（我曾在梦中同你散步。）

“I know you,

（我认识你，）

“The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam——”

（你眼中闪烁的微光是多么熟悉啊——）

Maleficent伸手打断了她：“这是你在人类社会学的新曲？”

Aurora不满地唱编了最后一句：“我认识你，梦里这个女巫催我快点去学习。”

“我是精灵，不是人类说的什么女巫。这是两个物种，女巫是人类。”Maleficent说，“当初说自己想学习的可是你。”

“但是今天是我的生日，Maleficent！”

“生日？”Maleficent茫然地眨了眨眼。精灵世界的生物由于寿命漫长，没有过生日的习惯。

Aurora对于她知道Maleficent不知道的事感到很得意，给她详细讲解了人类社会的生日。听到最后，Maleficent长叹一声：“我允许你在精灵和人类世界间往返，就是为了你学这些花里胡哨的东西？”

Aurora只顾强调：“我生日！”

“好吧——要准备什么，礼服？”

“嗯哼，我要粉色——不，蓝色……哎，这两个颜色我都喜欢，怎么办？我喜欢纯色的礼服，粉色和蓝色混搭好像不好看……”

“那我就施个法，能让你的裙子隔几秒变个色。”

这主意好笑透了，但这个人类女孩看起来相当高兴。她在Maleficent身边蹦蹦跳跳，叽里呱啦地跟她讲述她发现的精灵和人类社会的不同。

Maleficent看着Aurora一头的金色卷发跟着她的步伐一蹦一蹦，像海上的浪花一样起起伏伏，心想：

好吧，人类孩子还是有点趣味的。

（五）

Aurora十五岁那年，在黑森林不远处结识了一位年龄相仿的人类好友，她叫Elsa。对方衣着端正，衣服上有明显的王族标志。然而，她一本正经的态度，相比起她的年龄来，实在有些滑稽了。

“黑森林很危险，像你这样的女孩不应该进去。”Elsa如是说。

像你这样的就能进去了？Aurora不屑，你还比我小一岁呢。

而她不久就明白了，这个女孩为何有此底气。

Aurora和Elsa很快熟络起来，在她的盛情邀请下，Elsa带着惊恐又困惑的表情走进了黑森林。Maleficent由于过去的经历，对这个女孩抱有很强的敌意。

“她身上有一种魔法，但我摸不清楚那是什么。”

“你的意思是，她是女巫？但她身上没有女巫的装备啊。”

Maleficent只是摇摇头。

Aurora只当她反应过激，却终于在某天尝到苦头。

那天，Elsa凭空施法，卷起满天雪花。带着锐利尖刺的坚冰从地面凭空腾起，而她将这叫做……惩罚。

“惩罚，你有什么资格惩罚？”Aurora气急败坏，“任何一个人类都没有资格惩罚精灵世界！”

而Elsa对她自己的行为深信不疑：“你被她骗了，Aurora，她是这个世界上最邪恶的女巫。她想进犯人类国家，第一步就是骗取人类的信任。”

“你才是被骗的那个，Elsa！”

她是。伴随Elsa的进攻，不远处的一个人类国家派出了准备已久的大批士兵，一举进犯精灵王国。在一路烧杀掳掠下，Elsa终于开始怀疑起自己是否被人利用。她尝试弥补，在和Maleficent协力抵抗下，人类扩张领土的计划失败了。

Maleficent没有原谅Elsa：“你的魔法不属于精灵世界，也不属于人类世界。你的魔法太强大，但你太年轻，你没法驾驭、也不该驾驭这种力量。”

你不该存在于世。

这是Maleficent没有说出口的。

她们之间几乎不再往来，Elsa愧疚于自己的所作所为，也不会去主动找她们。

Aurora有点怕Elsa。她有着和Maleficent一样强大的力量，可Maleficent有几百岁，她会愤怒，会冲动，但不会轻易做出进犯一整个国家的事。而Elsa不一样。是的，她太过年轻。如果一个Snow White可以如此轻易地怂恿她进攻一个国家，谁知道她以后会被谁骗去，做出什么别的事呢？

出于某种原因，Aurora仍会背着Maleficent与她有少量来往，虽然彼此都能感受到气氛的尴尬。

“你不需要同情我。”某天，Elsa忽然说。

Aurora愣了一会儿。

“对不起。”

她只能这么说。

（六）

十八岁生日，对Aurora而言，没什么特别的。一切该发生的都发生了，纺车在幽幽青光中凭空出现，Maleficent被看不见的屏障隔绝在外。Aurora着了魔，任凭Maleficent如何呼唤也毫无反应，毫不犹豫地将指尖按在针尖上。

而后是黑色的长眠，偶尔有呼唤刺痛她的大脑。

“Aurora！Aurora！Aurora！”

一声一声，她不管不顾，无法思考，无法感受，只管溺于黑暗。

醒来时，一切都没有变化，家具的摆设与从前一样，Aurora头还昏昏沉沉，她勉强起了床，正看见Maleficent倚靠在墙边。

Aurora没见过Maleficent如此狼狈的模样：黑发乱糟糟地披散下来，脸色苍白得像个死人，眼窝深深地凹陷下去，嘴角有一点血。Maleficent双手颤抖，勉强抬头看向她，笑了：

“我成功了。终于。居然在今天成功了。”

Aurora坐在床上不知所措。

Maleficent继续说道：

“二十岁生日快乐，Aurora。”

（七）

勉强破坏诅咒的副作用是Aurora变得极度嗜睡，但她最不满的还是Maleficent总对于她的睡眠皱起眉头。

她把指头抵在Maleficent的眉间，想把她皱起的眉头按下去：“这没什么啦，总比睡一辈子好。真愧疚的话，记得我在睡觉的时候要在我身旁守着我喔。”

“嗯。”Maleficent相当认真地点点头，能变身成为喷火巨龙的精灵在此时看起来像只大狼狗。

“别醒着守啊？困了就睡觉。”这让她忍不住补了一句。

不然，她相信Maleficent真的会那样做。

（八）

Aurora二十二岁那年，Maleficent带着腰间一处巨大的伤口回到了家里。

“你的自愈能力呢？”Aurora吓得嘴唇发白。

“冰……”Maleficent只说了一个字，就陷入昏睡。

Aurora立刻向Gothel求助，即便她知晓这两人早在几年前就断绝了往来。安排好一切后，她决定去找Elsa。她想，Maleficent口中的“冰”指的应该是导致她受伤的魔法、而不是怪罪于Elsa。Elsa不会做那种事情。

但Elsa的冰魔法如此厉害，她或许会有办法解救Maleficent，也或许能帮助她们解决那个把Maleficent伤得如此重的大麻烦。

（十）

“不，Maleficent！”

在Maleficent即将杀死Anna的时候，Aurora奋力扑了上去。Aurora用颤抖的双手抓住Maleficent的领口，掐得Maleficent有些疼，使她从暴怒中回过神来。

“你在做些什么，Maleficent？”Aurora说，“你忘了当初你对我做了什么吗？”

Maleficent彻底醒了。

“我为了报复你父亲夺走了我的双翼，将自己的愤怒发泄在他无辜的孩子身上。”她喃喃道，低头亲吻了Aurora的额头，“对不起，Aurora。我差点重蹈覆辙。”

（十一）

“在梦的结尾，我跟刚才一样趴在床上等你醒来，然后你醒了。”

Aurora说完了她那漫长的梦，坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰，笑得两眼弯弯：“于是我赶紧醒过来，真的看见你醒了！这真好。”

Maleficent长呼了一口气，忽然不想管任何杂事了。冰魔法，领土争端，她都不想再管。次要的事情应该放在后面，没有什么比她眼前的女孩——不，现在是个早已成年的女人——更重要了。

“等我好了以后，我带你去王国的角落玩玩。那里有很多有趣的东西。”

她最后说。


	6. Mirror

**020.Elsa**

“我确实有意对付他。”Belle坦言，“你应该能理解我这么做的理由，Elsa。”

Elsa斟酌字句：“不是因为他是个长相可怕的野兽，而是因为你的过去？”

她点头：“因为我看书的爱好，我从小被全村人排挤。曾经我交过朋友，但最后才知道，她们与我交往，不过是为了嘲笑我。她们撕了我的书，笑我古怪，而我父亲就站在附近看着，说了句‘撕得好’。”

她停了停，目光聚集在自己捧着的书本上：“你永远不会想要再感受一次，昨日还对你微笑、你全力珍惜的友人，在第二天就翻脸撕碎你最爱的书的感受。”

“但是你认可了我！”

“你是不同的。”Belle说，“Adam很粗俗，看不了书——他把那一大堆书放在图书馆，任它们落灰！——他对一切书都不关心。”

“Belle，我也没有特别关心书籍。如果你是按照‘看不看书’来交友的话，你就真的一个朋友也交不上了。”

向来能言善辩的Belle意外地无法反驳，她咬牙切齿：“你是Adam那边的人吗？”

“我与Adam毫不熟悉。”Elsa很快回应，她耸耸肩，“我只是单纯在找你句子里的矛盾。”

“——总之，Adam是那种，是那种我最讨厌的男性。他几乎拥有我讨厌的一切特质。”仿佛找到了一个开口般，Belle松了一口气，重新变成了那个讨论起书来能说几个小时的她，一口气说道：“他刻薄又粗鲁，天生不讨人喜欢——这和他的野兽身份毫无关系，想想看当初他是因为什么变成野兽的！如果他愿意收留一下那位可怜的老太太，即便她是拥有强大能力的巫师，那她也是个老人——他的城堡那么大，仆人那么多，收留一下能怎么样呢？他太恶劣了。是的，他很恶劣，而那是他的天性，没法改的。”

Elsa没作声。在Belle诉说的时候，Elsa觉得她像是个试图隐藏自己柔软内心的刺猬。尖刺向所有人竖起，包括可能不会伤害她的人。

“Elsa，拜托，说句话。”Belle说完那么多贬低Adam的话，看起来有些心虚。

Elsa在心里叹气。刺猬会阻止一切善意，但也确实可以隔绝一切恶意。对于Belle的被排挤，她再理解不过。因为自己无法控制的魔法，她受了多少伤，数也数不清。

于是她说：“我永远站在你那边，Belle。如果你有什么需要我帮忙的，尽管说便是。”

**021.Anna**

“她喜欢什么茶？凉茶，乌龙，还是菊花茶？”

“呃……我不知道。”

Anna眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，放弃了：“好吧。那她喜欢什么食物？让我想想你们这些富人们都喜欢吃什么东西……”

“等等，你问这个干什么，你要做吗？”

“我？我可不会做那些东西。你不会做吗？”

“我当然不会！我一道菜也不会！”

Anna不敢相信：“你是说，一直以来都是Belle在做菜？她怎么说也算是个客人，而你让一个客人包了从种植物到烧菜的所有杂物？”

“我，我……”Adam憋红了脸，才勉强找出个理由，“她把我饿着了，我没必要对她好！”

“但你学会种菜、做饭的话，你就可以自由掌控自己的食物量了呀！”

Adam一愣，显然没想到这一点。

“好吧——这是我今天第几次说这个词了？——养尊处优的Adam阁下要学的东西又多了几样。”

“而且我真的不需要讨好Belle。”

“那你不想解除你的诅咒了？”

“真爱能破除诅咒绝对是假的。”

“为什么不试一试呢，或者你不相信自己的魅力？”Anna使用了激将法。

“一个长成这样的野兽能有什么魅力？”

激将法失败了。Anna安慰道：“拜托，你在野兽里算帅的。相信我，我见过很多野兽。”

“我不觉得这是个安慰。”

Anna无视了这句话，她自顾自地说：“那我们从最简单的开始吧。礼仪你应该会的吧？你不要老绷着张脸，来，笑一个！”她用手戳着自己的脸蛋，露出一个相当灿烂的笑容。

Adam僵硬着脸，咧开嘴，露出自己的两排尖牙。

丑极了。

“……好吧，看来我们还有很长的路要走。”

**022.Snow White, the Past**

“爸爸？”年幼的Snow White轻轻扯住男人的袖子一角，仰着头看向他，“陪我玩好吗？”

“对不起，Snow。”国王摸了摸他唯一女儿的脑袋，“我还有事要做，你跟妈妈去玩吧。”

“但是妈妈喝了药就睡下了，您说过不能打扰妈妈休息，不是吗？”

“是的，小Snow很听话。”男人尽量用温柔的声音回应，但语气里依然是掩盖不住的痛苦：“她又睡下了？”

“她吐了一整晚……”

“是吗，是吗……”男人摇晃了两下，扶住身边的扶手，才面前稳住自己。他开了口，但不像公事公办，更像在逃避。就像他的忙碌，可以延迟心爱女人的死亡：“对不起，Snow，我要去工作了。”

Snow抱着她的木剑，望着父亲一边远去一边与身边人讨论着什么。她四处张望，所见的是空旷到发冷的王宫，加上几位毕恭毕敬、一句话不敢多说的仆人。

她再次抚摸自己的木剑，木头边缘有一处磕碰出的尖角，她轻轻地抚摸，感受到指尖的疼痛。那能掩盖一点她内心的刺痛。

Snow White没有朋友。

——不对，准确来说，她是有一位朋友的。虽然，即使闭塞如她也明白，这个朋友是有些“古怪”的。

Snow轻车熟路地走过几条长廊，拐几个弯，来到一个房间。打开门，那是她专属的玩具屋，而她的新宠——她相信，也会是她一直的宠爱——是一面镜子。

她在镜子面前站定，看向镜子，摸了摸自己的木剑，笑了起来：“今天的是玩具木马呀？”

与她现在所拿着的木剑不同，镜子里虽然映着一位跟她长得一模一样的Snow，那位Snow的手里拿着的却是玩具木马。仔细看看，还会发现镜子Snow的裙边多了几条蕾丝带子。

若有谁发现这些区别，一定会惊恐地尖叫起来。而Snow神态自若，在镜子面前盘腿坐下，同镜中人聊起天来。

但是，镜子Snow并不会回应她。即使有些许不同，那也只是个映像而已。这面魔法镜子和所有的镜子一样，会分秒不差地如实反映现实中人们的一举一动，唯一的区别只在个人的饰品和装扮上。

Snow得出一个结论，（毕竟，她有很多时间用来思考，）这面镜子通往另一个世界，镜中世界的她比她本人更喜欢珍珠项链，更喜欢粉色裙子，更喜欢玩偶。镜中Snow与Snow长得一模一样，但比Snow更温柔、更软弱、更像一个“女孩子”，过着跟她相似但又有细微不同的生活。

这就够了。知晓另一个世界有另一个自己存在，这件事情本身就足够令人宽慰。

她不再寂寞了。

**023.Anna**

“Anna，我是认真的，你没有必要做这些，我也不在乎——”

“那么Adam，我比你更认真，我很有必要做这些。最重要的是，我教了你那么多而你没有反驳，理由你自己该清楚。”

“为什么你要做这些呢？”

她的脑子立即里浮现一个人影。那个人有着淡金色的头发，很好看，总让她想到雪，冬季的某个朗日，阳光洒下来，泼到雪地上的那种淡金色。让她总想凑上去亲一亲那头发，然后一路往下，亲一亲那总是皱起的八字眉；亲一亲那双浅蓝色的眼睛，长长的睫毛可能会有点痒；亲那高挺的鼻梁；亲那淡到会被忽视的小雀斑；亲吻那唇——

那唇。啊，那总会叫人心疼地紧紧抿住的红唇。

她多想那么做。哪怕知晓了对方的身份也想那么做。

但她是不能碰的。永远。

Anna回了神，想起自己面前还站着Adam在等待她的答复。她耸耸肩：“啥也没有。你就不能当这是个天真女孩对童话故事的渴望吗？”

不等Adam表态，Anna就在野兽宽厚的后背上用力一拍：“进去，快进去！啰啰嗦嗦的！”

Adam踯躅着，最后把他那理了千遍的衣服理了第一万次，再梳一梳自己的鬓毛，清了清嗓子，走进了门。

进去前被自己的脚绊了一脚。

幸好没摔。

Anna抱着双手摇摇头，进行下一步计划——她麻溜地跑到站在Belle不远处的Elsa身边，拉住她的手往外走。

她的手好冰，Anna忍不住想，如果我一直这么牵着，能把她捂暖吗？

Elsa不情不愿地被她牵着手，一边发出疑问：“Anna？”

Anna冲她笑得露出大门牙，这是个足够“妹妹”的笑容，不掺任何杂质：“咱俩就别打扰小情侣约会啦！”

“他们不是情侣。”Elsa否定。

“总有一天会是的。”

Elsa叹气：“不要强人所难，Anna。”

“我没有。”Anna说。

好吧，她承认她确有私心，她得找点其他人的爱情分分心，但那不至于让她莽撞到见了谁和谁都想把她们凑成一对：“她们之间有那种感觉，你懂的吧，Elsa？我相信她们能成。”

“Belle不喜欢Adam。”话是这么说，但Elsa的语气太过正式，就像在背死板的法律条文。Anna听出来了，她愉快地吹了声口哨：“你也这么觉得，对吧？”

Elsa假装没听懂：“觉得什么，‘Belle不喜欢Adam’？嗯，我也觉得。”说完这句话，她皱眉想了想，似乎是觉得两人间略显幼稚的言语交战毫无意义，于是让了步：“你得看好Adam。”

Anna比了个“耶”的手势，庆祝自己的胜利：“这是自然！一有不对劲我就跟你报告。”

“你也要照顾好自己，你跟Adam走得太近，小心他会伤害你。”

“我不是还有你吗？你可以像Snow那回一样，‘嗖’地跳出来保护我！”

换作平时，Anna绝不会说出这种话。她更希望她能保护Elsa，而不是反过来，哪怕Elsa如此强大。如今让她说出这话的原因，不过是这话里能藏了“你不能离开我”的意思。

真怪，Anna遇上Elsa之后，向来讨厌脑力战的她学会了如何话里有话。她把自己的话语包装，以免她火热的真心吓到对方，却又忍不住在话里撒糖，盼着对方能吃到Anna那对爱情的甜蜜渴望。

Elsa尝到甜味了吗，那烤得太过以致泛苦的焦糖味？她一定尝得出来，她那么聪明，那么敏感。

但她们都得假装那甜味不存在。

“别闹，Anna。”Elsa淡淡回应，“我没法总在你身边。”

**024.Snow White, the Past**

她父亲死了，Snow等候已久。这不是因为她急着坐上王座，只是自她可怜的亲生母亲逝世，她痴情的父亲瘦得那样快，那样迫不及待，像是下一秒就会化为白骨，钻进土壤与他的妻子作伴。

她的继母倒是圆润了不少，除了她眼里的怒火伴随着时间越燃越旺。这不难理解，国王在群臣日复一日的劝谏下新娶一妻，但从此就当那婚礼不存在，每日眼里只有那挂满王宫的女人画像。

于是在国王死时，继母眼里的火焰骤然熄灭，另一簇意味着“狂喜”的火焰冒出来。

所以，在提着斧子的猎人出现在她面前时，Snow并不惊讶。她只是讶异于这女人的野心与愚蠢，她以为那女人会把她当傀儡操纵呢。鉴于公主年幼，这明明是最安全的方法，但她居然想自己称王。

“不行，我办不到。”猎人丢开斧子，跪在地上哭泣，“你走吧，躲进那森林里，越深越好。女王让我掏出你的心，而我会用猪心代替。从此我就不管了，你能不能在森林里活下去与我无关。我只是没法亲手杀死你。你快走吧。”

Snow仓皇逃走，但自幼养尊处优的她无法应付森林的任何事，直到某天她遇见以挖矿为生的矮人一族，七个强壮矮小的兄弟们挤在一间大房子里。

最开始，她没被接受，因为“人类都很邪恶”。

她差点因为这唯一的希望破灭死去，所幸有一天她偶然发现矮人与人类的金钱交易的不对劲，细究下去才发现，矮人因他们的种族受珠宝商欺骗，他们的矿石价格被压得很低，但矮人兄弟们对此一无所知。难怪他们能凭借种族优势挖出大堆大堆的宝石，还是穷得只比住在垃圾堆里的乞丐好一点。

凭借自己的人类身份在珠宝商和矮人间游刃有余，Snow获得了矮人的信任。

很快，继母——如今是一国之君了，发现Snow还活着，派了更多的猎人去杀她。

那天她拼死自保，眼瞧着她扎了无数刀的猎人在她面前倒地。她低头看见自己的双手鲜血淋漓得衬得她像杀猪的屠夫，心底里某处东西破碎了，生出更坚硬的东西。

她说服了矮人，在某个算好的日子里共同潜入王宫，夺回了本属于她的王座。

是她亲手夺的。

Snow看着继母眼里的火变成了深不见底的恐惧，最后连那唯一一丝微光也消失了，才松开了握着刀子的手。

戴着皇冠，披上厚重到能把人腰压弯的巨大披风，Snow重新站在她的伙伴镜子面前，希望镜子里那比她更善良、更温柔的Snow能给她一点安慰，能告诉她，她手上的鲜血不是因为她的邪恶，只是她迫不得已。

但她的愿望落了空。

镜子里空无一人。镜子里照不出她。

镜子那边的Snow死了。

**025.Anna**

爱情是个慢工，可他们没法细活。

Anna眼瞅着那朵精心种在花盆里的玫瑰的花瓣落了一片又一片，难过得心脏抽痛。她每次见到Adam，问候都是：“成了没？”

最初Adam还会耷拉着肩膀回应说“早得很”，后来不知怎么变了心态，手里捧着一本书，爪子小心翼翼地不把书页翻破，用相当复杂的眼神看了一眼Anna：“Anna，爱情不是这种东西。”

等等，她是被同情了吗？

看你们的书去吧！Anna又生气又想笑：Adam你个忘恩负义的家伙，你能读书还有一半是她的功劳呢！

Elsa看起来倒是很开心：“她们能成，别急。”

喂，你们是不是都忘记了Adam还有个“花瓣落光时不能变回人类”的设定了？

事实证明，至少Belle还没忘。她把所有人召集到只剩两片花瓣的玫瑰花前，神情严肃：“朋友们，我有一个发现。”

她指着玫瑰花解释道：“最开始我很疑惑一朵玫瑰花为什么能活这么久——虽然这是女巫给的，但它确实是朵普通的玫瑰花——于是我研究了一下它本身，发现它的魔力源自这座城堡的地下。”

Belle重新施展那个魔法，只见一条红丝从玫瑰中延伸开来，弯弯曲曲地出了房间。她们跟着红线一路下行，直到一堵墙挡住了她们的去路。Elsa很快上前，将手掌覆盖在墙上。蓝光在墙上出现，描绘出一个图案。

“这是我们的家徽。”Adam惊讶。

蓝光汇聚成的图案在光照的顶峰散发出耀眼光芒，地面颤抖着，墙面出现了一道拱形裂痕，一扇门石头门出现在了她们面前。门震动着挪向旁边，面前是一条通往漆黑地下的楼梯，红光组成的细线一路向下，隐约能看见它在最末端分成了三条线。

Belle拿了几个毛线球给她们，解释道：“我和Elsa下去看了看，发现道路在前面分岔成三条，红光遍及所有路线。这里面是个巨型迷宫，所以我们决定把这事儿告诉你们，我们分开探索这个迷宫。每个人拿几个毛线球，将自己走过的路用毛线标记，以防迷路。”

“没问题，”Anna一口答应，“我一组，Adam一组，Elsa和Belle一组。”

如果要分成三组，这是最稳妥的分配，鉴于Belle没有战斗力，她需要一个最强大的伙伴。

“不行。”但Elsa立刻否决了，她皱着眉头看向Anna，“你一个人不安全。”

“我很厉害的，Elsa！你忘了我在黑森林是怎么表现的吗？Adam没有时间了，如果这个迷宫很大的话，我们不可能一起把所有路全走光。”

Elsa还想反驳，被Belle压下了：“Elsa，这确实是最好的分组方法。但是，我还是希望你们看到任何不对劲的地方，都一定要立刻返回。”

准备好探险的必需品，她们出发了。

一路是Anna料想中的阴森黑暗，但没什么危险，不过是无尽的分岔路、选择一条路、再遇到一条分岔路。Anna走得脑袋发沉，甚至几次发现自己绕回了曾走过的地方。

“至少能摸清点迷宫的构造了。”Anna倒是乐观，在本子上做了个记录，将多余的毛线裁断回收，另起一段新的毛线接上去。

就在她做这件事的时候，前方不远处的一个分岔口忽然响起了脚步声。那脚步声厚实有力。Anna立刻熄灭了她的火炬，眯起眼睛借着微光——

——等等，这么密闭的地下怎么会有微光？

但Anna无暇顾及这突然的问题，她握紧手中的剑，听着脚步接近，奋力一挥——

剑砍到了一个厚实的皮质盔甲，身影哀嚎了一声，立刻后退，不等Anna挥出第二剑，就发了声：“Anna？！是我！”

Anna认出了这声音，她看向黑暗中那一对像野兽一样发着绿光的眼睛：“Adam？你怎么不点个火炬！吓死我了！”

她说着就想把火炬重燃，被Adam阻止了：“别，我的眼睛好不容易才适应黑暗。你发现了吗？这个身处地下的大型迷宫，过了这么多年，依旧有可以呼吸的空气，和能让人看清东西的微光。”

Anna尝试看清身边事物，失败了：“呃，就算你这么说，我也没法借这光完全看清东西呀。你是怎么在几步远的地方认出我的？”

黑暗中，那双能发光的眼睛晃了晃：“看来成为野兽还是有好处的。我能看清身边一切，而且发现光往一个方向会变强。我觉得那个地方就是我们要找的东西。我们一起走吧？”

这再好不过，虽然没能碰上Elsa，能遇到个熟人总是好的，至少比她一个人在迷宫里乱撞好得多。Anna答应下来，随即发现自己的情况与之前比不知算好还是坏：由于要靠Adam辨路，他们必须熄灭火炬。对于Anna来说，这无异于在一片漆黑中瞎转。

不知过了多久，光线才强烈到Anna也可以分清，两人终于来到了一扇门前，那是扇开启了一点的木门，从里面投射出异常强烈的光芒。

而在木门前方，罩着一个微微发光的透明罩子，稀薄得仿佛一碰就破。

Adam与Anna商量几句，决定去碰碰那罩子。若没法破坏，再去找法力强大的Elsa想办法也无妨。Adam自告奋勇上前，用一根手指轻轻碰了碰罩子。

就像轻触平静水面，罩子形成涟漪向外扩散。Adam没感到什么异样，于是将整只手掌覆盖上去，稍稍使力，向下按压。

罩子受了冲击似的颤抖起来，但始终没有破碎，只是被Adam按凹了一点，仍旧在努力反抗。

就在这时，罩子里的木门忽然被一阵风开启了，一声欢呼从光芒后传来：

“终于！”

而后，是扑面而来的剧烈风雪，罩子立即破碎了，冰雪瞬间遮盖了Anna的视线。

但在那之前，Anna得以借门大开的瞬间，瞥见门内的世界。

那一瞥里，Anna看见了太多东西。她看见自己所处的这座城堡，看见自己，看见Belle，还看见正在变成人类的Adam。但野兽形态的Adam明明还在她身旁，被突然增强的光芒刺得闭上了眼睛。

这不像是预知未来，因为她看见很多东西，但都和现实有着微妙的区别。Anna很快意识到这微妙为何如此熟悉：

那就像她在Snow的镜子里看见的那个没戴雪花项链的自己。

Anna从那一瞥的震惊回过神来，眯起眼睛试图看清暴雪里发生了什么。面前，隐约能见到一个人影，在暴风雪里轻松得像行走在无风的平地，一步步向她们接近。未等Anna握紧手里的剑，那个人影显然刚刚才意识到了Anna的存在，他——还是她？手一挥，一串碎冰从指间投出，直冲向Anna。

与Elsa那次的失控不同，这次的攻击柔和许多，Anna侧身避让，无奈暴风过大，她没法移动得太快，还是让碎冰击中了肩膀。

Adam反应很快，他立刻用后背挡住了人影，抱起Anna没命地往回狂奔。

暴雪渐渐小了，人影没有追来。

“等等，Adam，先放我下来。”

“你得马上包扎一下！”

“不……我想，我不用包扎。”Anna踩在地上，摸了摸肩膀。碎冰已经融化，肩膀还在流血，但显然比之前好多了。但比疼痛更明显的感觉是……

寒冷。

那股寒冷比Snow划破她的皮肤更甚，就像血液冻结，冷得Anna几乎站不稳。伴随着寒冷的，还有一股痒意，Anna知道这种感觉，她受伤后恢复时，总伴随着这种痒，只是这次更强烈。恐怕是相比正常情况下恢复得更快的意思。

挑破皮肤只需几秒就能恢复原状，这种伤当然需要久一点，但照这速度，怕也不需要几天。

Anna心下了然，庆幸自己担心地下寒冷所以多带了一条衣服。她从随身带的包裹里掏出大衣穿上，也是为了盖住衣服上的血迹，抬头看向Adam，声音因为寒冷带着颤音：“Adam，别告诉Elsa我受伤了。”

但Adam没回应她，他发出低低的啜泣声，在黑暗中，Anna能隐约看出他的肩膀在颤抖。

“Adam？”

“玫瑰花谢了，Anna。”

他说。

**026.Snow**

“玫瑰花真的谢了？”

“按照巫师们派出的乌鸦的观察，是的。”

Snow面露疑惑：“但那股强大的魔法只出现了一瞬间。难道Elsa那么快就制服那魔法了？”

“已经过了整整两天，我想，那魔法应该不会再出现了。”

“也好，不出现总强过出现，只可惜Elsa没派上用场。”Snow点点头，命令道：“准备一下，明天我们就出发。”

下属退下后，Snow拉开了她面前的黑布，露出那面魔法镜子，那面永远照不出她的身影的镜子。

她轻轻抚摸，最后将额头抵上了镜子，呢喃道：

“我终于可以为你报仇了，挚友。”


	7. Snow White

**027.Hans**

Hans走入这座阴森城堡时，恰好撞见那场持续仅数秒但瞬间侵袭了整座城堡的暴雪。

他抬手遮风，暗自思忖是否又是Elsa出了问题。

待暴雪过去，Hans这才发现有一只小麻雀被突然的暴雪撞晕在树干上，奄奄一息。思索片刻，他从包裹里掏出手巾，小心地将这只他过去不会多看第二眼的麻雀包裹起来，捧着它进入了城堡。

很不幸，他进入城堡的时机不太对。他在城堡里晃悠好久才被人意识到他的存在，而所有人——包括那头可怖至极的野兽，都脸色阴沉，只有Anna勉强打起精神招呼了他一声。

他问Anna：“可以告诉我发生了什么事吗？”

与这个善于打斗但稚气未脱的女孩交友的好处就是，她太容易相信别人了。Anna只思考了片刻就决定将这件事对Hans和盘托出：“你应该听过Adam——就是那位野兽先生——的故事吧？我们来迟了，他没法变回人类了。”

但愿她到时候不会因他利用她的愚蠢而记恨他。Hans暗想。

——不过她或许根本没机会“记恨”。

“听你这说法，那位野兽先生是个好人吗？”

Anna用力点头：“他跟你一样，都是被误解的好人。我真搞不懂，那个巫师为什么要这样伤害他呢？——等等，这是什么？”

她这才发现Hans手里捧着的东西。幸好她发现了，不然他可白捧这么久了。

“一只受伤的小鸟。”Hans做出惋惜的样子，“之前你们的城堡发生了场暴雪，它无辜受了牵连——对了，你没事吧？虽然很短暂，但那场暴雪看起来真吓人。”

“呃，”出乎Hans意料的是，Anna因他的问题缩了缩肩膀，眼睛撇向别处，摸了摸自己的鼻尖，“我挺好的，一点伤都没受哩。——不提这个了，小鸟怎么样？我去找点绷带给它包上——等等，人用的东西能用在小鸟身上吗？”

“应该可以吧？即使不行，这就是我们所能做的一切了。”

“给我看看它。”Elsa不知从哪儿冒出来，吓了Hans一跳，望进她一如既往看谁都零下几度的淡蓝眼睛，Hans试图把自己的心虚藏起来。

Anna看见Elsa，悄悄远离了她半步。

呃？

Hans忍不住挑眉。你们可不能关系变差啊，那他做的一切都没有意义了。

Elsa没有发现Anna多退的半步，她专注于观察小鸟的情况，然后皱着眉得出结论：“它快死了。”

Hans问道：“没有别的办法吗，比如你的魔法？”

Elsa沉默片刻：“或许……但我只试过一遍。”

“真的可以？！”Hans惊叹。他曾为了讨父亲欢心，研究过魔法，最后无奈得出“他实在不是那块料”的结论。但托他看过的那些书籍的福，他很清楚小鸟这种濒死的状态需要的魔法相当繁琐。

他只是想借“救小鸟”一事增加Anna对他的好感而已，这小鸟能不能救活他可不在乎。

然而，Elsa完全没用那些繁琐的魔法——意料之中，她强大到改变天气的时候也没画过魔法阵——她只是用双手将小鸟罩住，任蓝光在她手心发出耀眼但不稳定的光芒，她紧闭着眼，看起来非常辛苦。

等了许久，Hans眼瞅着她的额上冒出冷汗，Elsa这才睁开眼，疲惫地说道：“好了。”

Hans惊恐地低头观察小鸟的情况。它完全恢复了活力，Elsa一摊开手，就立马扑扇着翅膀飞走了。

简直就是复活术。

Hans攥紧拳头，更坚定了把这个女人抓起来呈给他父亲的念头。

**028.Elsa**

Belle将手里的书摊在桌上——这是Elsa和她在地下迷宫里意外找到的——解释道：“Adam的家族世代守护那道门，而门外是一个防护罩，理论上没有任何力量可以破坏它。”

Adam说：“但它破了。而且，我相信，玫瑰花是随着它的破裂凋谢的。”

Belle点头：“我的猜想是，玫瑰花不过是那个防护罩状况的反映。”

Anna问道：“我之前在那道门边看见个人影，是那家伙把这防护罩弄破的吗？”

“那我就不敢相信那家伙有多强大的力量了，除非防护罩本来就很虚弱。”

“可你之前说防护罩没法破坏呀？怎么会变得虚弱了呢？”

“通常情况下，防护罩没法被一击击破，但如果是长时间的消耗的话……”

Adam想到了什么：“难道那个防护罩不仅是防护作用，而且也在保护我不会永远地变成野兽？一直以来都是它在保护我？”

Anna想到若干年前给Adam施下诅咒的女巫：“所以那个女巫的目的是那扇门吗？”

“我想是这样的。”

不详的预感从Elsa心底升起：

“那么……她什么时候来呢？”

这话像个预言。既然一个女巫回来，别的巫师也会来。她们的城堡很快被包围了。这包围比被持剑的士兵围城更可怕，Elsa从窗边向下望，她相信这下面站着的每个巫师都能以一敌十。

但那大门到底有什么威力？Adam没看出门的作用，或许那门压根儿没用。若它如此强大，何必要防护罩守护？

对了，Snow呢？Elsa不会忘记，她来到这座城堡的原因可是Snow。

**029.a Man**

男人再次理了理自己带着的瓶瓶罐罐，把其中贵重的几瓶药水塞进包裹深处，满意地点点头，挺起胸膛，装作若无其事的样子环顾四周。

他身边挤满了四面八方的巫师们，大家聚集在这座阴森的城堡前，三五成群，犹豫着没有上前，各自低声讨论着什么。

男人刚刚因自己辛苦收集的珍贵且强大的药水鼓起的勇气再次萎缩了。他绷着脸，逞强着，侧过身和他唯一的同伴对话：“你真的觉得我们能从这么一堆人里面捞到好处吗？”

同伴努了努嘴，耸肩：“或许？”

“嘿！”男人强压怒火，拍了拍他的包裹：“我听你说这儿有好处可捞，才把我的身家全拿过来，准备搏一把的！你现在跟我说‘或许’？”

“别着急嘛。”同伴拍拍他的肩膀，“我真的不知道这城堡里有什么宝藏，但肯定是有的——你看看这周围，你认识的巫师是不是全来了？他们都是来凑热闹的。”他用脑袋向不远处示意：“你看见那几个穿得特别好的巫师了吗？他们才是主角。有传闻说……他们是Snow White的属下。”

“Snow White？”男人困惑地念了一遍这个名字，“那个很漂亮的花瓶女王？她为什么会跟这城堡宝藏搞上关系？”

“不然你觉得，这座城堡的那个宝藏守了这么几百年，为什么会在今天被攻破了？像我们这些杂鱼巫师肯定是做不到的，想想也知道，有钱雇得起好几个强大巫师的，要么是富可敌国的商人，要么就是国家自己。我们就等着吧，等那群人把自己需要的宝藏分光了，我们想法子挤到前头，总能捞到点好处的。”

听了这话，男人搓了搓手，有些兴奋：“那他们怎么还不行动？这城堡就在眼前，他们不会是怕那个传说中的城堡野兽吧？那种东西，我都能一个人解决掉！”

“谁知道呢？你冷静点，小心总没有错——”

这时，人群忽然躁动起来。

男人顺着众人的目光向外一望，只见远远的空中有一个黑点，逐渐变大，他才意识到那是个漂浮在空中的、花纹精致的毯子。

“飞毯！”男人没法抑制他的兴奋，“天啊，传说中的飞毯！就冲这一眼，就算我最后什么都没捞到，我来这儿也值得了！”

同伴翻了个白眼：“没志气，难怪你混了这么多年也就这个样子！”

“拜托，飞毯！全世界只有一个，有了它你能去世界上的任何一个角落！看到这种东西还假装自己不兴奋的才叫虚伪！”

调侃间，飞毯已悬停在他们跟前的半空。

首先跳下来的是一位棕色皮肤的女性，她浓黑的头发长及臀部，被扎成一束；穿着清凉，露出大片腰间的皮肤。女人下来后，就冲飞毯上行了个礼，伸出手来。

一只白得发亮的手从飞毯后探出，搭上黑发女人的手。

那人从飞毯后探出，在黑发女人的帮助下，稳稳地下了飞毯。

男人深吸了一口气。

哪怕他从未见过女王真容，在见到这个白净女人的第一眼，他就想到了民间流传的、称颂女王美貌的几句话：

唇红如玫瑰。发黑如乌木。肤白如冬雪。

人群如他骤然加快的心跳一样躁动不安，最后达成了统一，齐齐下跪：

“拜见女王陛下！”

女王浅浅一笑：“不必多礼。”

她耐心地等着人群的骚动平息，并自觉给她让出一条通往城堡的道路来。道路的末端，是那群厉害的巫师们，等着女王的到来。

Snow来到他们跟前，同他们低声说了几句，就独自一人进了城堡。

男人正惊讶于这位手无缚鸡之力的一国之君怎么如此大胆，就感到一眼有一道反射的白光闪过，定睛一看，原来是女王的手里拿着的一把剑。那把剑磨得尖利，与她白嫩的皮肤毫不相衬。

一旁，他的同伴正目不转睛地盯着女王，喃喃道：“我真觉得我来这儿回本了。”

**030.Hans**

分明是入侵者，那女人却在踏进城堡的第一步就摆出了主人的架势。“需要我的帮忙吗？”Snow White指了指窗外。

她的声音清脆如鸟啼。

她是个一国之君真是可惜了。Hans忍不住感叹。此人作为女人，其魅力可以做好任何女人适合的工作；但一国之君？难怪国民都拜倒在她的石榴裙下，一边却在暗地里称呼她为“花瓶女王”。需要强大才智的国王身份可糟蹋了她的美貌。

Elsa看起来非常厌恶这位人见人爱的女王大人：“他们不就是你叫来的吗？”

“我冤枉。”Snow笑眯眯地举起双手，“我的下属只有底下的那几个巫师，其余的都是喜欢热闹的小小鸟。”

“那就赶他们走。”

Snow点头：“可以。但是。”

那是个句号。

Elsa叹息：“你想要什么？”

“我要进那扇门。”Snow说。

Adam上前一步，警惕道：“你想要做什么？”

Hans发现，Adam用手护着他身后的女性。她叫Belle，对吧？他思考着，判断自己在这个情景下该选择什么位置。

Snow说：“现在的问题不是‘我想要什么’，而应该是‘你们需要什么’才对，Elsa。你得看清现状。”

Belle插嘴道：“但你怎么证明你可以将那些巫师赶走？你刚刚说那里只有几个巫师归你管。”

仿佛是刚刚意识到这个女人的存在，Snow饶有兴趣地看了看她：“但你们没有别的选择了。”

Elsa说：“我们一直都有别的选择——我。”

“你确实有能力解决现在的危机。”Snow点头，“但你可以在不伤害任何人的情况下驱逐他们吗？别忘了，我们曾经可是盟友，我再了解你不过。你伤害不了别人。”

Elsa脸色发青：“我当初是被你骗了！”

“我们这之后有很多时间讨论这个问题。”Snow说，“但我们现在可不能再拖延了——你要来测试一下底下巫师的耐心的极限吗？”

Elsa还想说话，但被Belle拉住了。Belle用询问的目光看向Adam，后者点了点头。于是Belle接着说道：“你可以进去。但是……”她望向了Elsa。

Elsa意会：“但是，我要在你旁边跟着。”

“没问题。”

“——我也要去！”

众人齐刷刷地将目光投向一直沉默不语的红发女孩身上。Anna似乎自己也被自己突然的发言吓了一跳，缩了缩肩膀，把身上的厚实披风理了理，补充道：“呃，Elsa一个人不安全。”

Elsa无奈：“你跟着去就安全了？”

不知为何，Snow将目光投向Anna的身体，眯起了眼：“让她去吧，Elsa。妹妹总是依赖姐姐的。”

Anna对后半句话有些不满，她晃了晃自己的拳头，试图展示她的强大：“我是要保护她！”

Hans这才发现为何Snow的目光落在Anna的身上：这个平日里结实得胜过普通男性的女孩在颤抖。

她看起来很冷，即便现在是夏天。

这边，Snow没有理会Anna的反驳：“那么，赶快出发吧？我们没有多少时间了。”

Hans趁机上前，想要拉住Anna的手：“等等，再加一个人吧，人多力量大——我跟你一起去。”

Anna避开了他伸来的手，但不是出于厌恶。Hans发现，她正试图用外衣遮掩住自己止不住颤抖的手臂：“不，Hans，你留在这儿。我想，你应该比Adam和Belle擅长应付外面那些巫师。万一外面的人改了主意跑进来了，就需要你来保护这座城堡的安全了。”

Snow若有所思地看向他：“北国小岛的十三公子？”

Hans一愣，向她毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬：“您认识我？我的荣幸。”

“远远看过一眼。我知道你的父亲和——你的哥哥们。”Snow将“哥哥”一词咬得很重，她拍拍Hans的肩：“你父亲最近常来我这儿做客。希望我们合作愉快。”

意识到她句子里暗含的意思，Hans打了个哆嗦。

她记得他的身份，知道他在家的地位，又暗示他父亲最近有求于她。

想到这一切后，Hans惊出了一身冷汗，这才意识到他此前对Snow的看法有多错误。

花瓶？她确实是个美丽的花瓶，但那不代表花瓶里没有东西——她清楚地意识到自己的美貌，于是在瓶里藏了毒药和黄金。

她用美貌吸引众人，而后才对跪倒在她裙前的人们进行评估：有用的，赐予黄金；无用的，给予鸩酒。

因她的惊人美貌就对她失去防范的人才是最大的蠢货。

**031.Elsa**

她的前脚刚落地，就有一个黑影迎面扑来。

“小心！”

Anna扑上前，迅速抽出剑，用力一挥——

是一只蝙蝠。

Anna下意识地挥完这一剑，却自己惊讶起来。她揉揉自己的肩膀，嘀咕一声：“舒服多了。”

“什么？”Elsa挑眉，“解释一下，Anna。”

Anna吓了一跳：“什、什么？解释什么？解释现在的情况吗？”

“别扯开话题，我是说你之前那句话——”

“——不如我们先把现在的事儿解决了再说吧？”Anna打断她，干笑着，指了指外头。

——穿过Adam城堡的地道，她们再次站在了城堡的地道里。但与她们原来的那个世界不同，这个地道更呈现出荒凉感。在火炬光芒的照耀下，蜘蛛网和昆虫死尸随处可见，偶尔还能听到蝙蝠扑扇翅膀的声音。

不知为何，地上有许多摊积水，还散发着寒气，就像冬季入春，冰雪初融。

“……这是……”

Snow摆一摆手臂：“欢迎来到另一个世界。”

她们一路上行，发现这座另一个世界的Adam的城堡居然被荒废了。但并非主人的死亡或仓皇逃离，更像是精心准备后的离开。易碎的玻璃和陶瓷被好好地安置在储物柜里，书本整齐地码在一起，没有一本书是胡乱散落在那里的。

“这个世界的Adam呢？”

Anna想了想：“我之前看过一眼门里的景象，我看见Adam变回了人。或许他变成人之后，不想再呆在城堡里了？”

“——好了，两位，我觉得这不是我们该考虑的事情。快上路吧。”Snow打断了她们的对话。

Adam的城堡距离Snow的王宫有相当一段距离，幸好她们预先准备了马匹。

似乎是有所感悟，一路上，向来不展示内心的Snow居然给她们讲了一个故事。那是个足够漫长的故事，贯穿了Snow White此人的一生。

“……最后，我继承了本应属于我的王位。但那女人留下一个大麻烦就死了。这个国家被她在短短几年里搞得乱七八糟，我不得不想些出格的法子让国家恢复生机。”她看向Elsa，“比如Maleficent那次，就是我由于你的强大魔法想出的点子。我为此付出了代价。说实在话，如果可以，我真希望永远没遇上你。”

Elsa毫不客气地回应：“我也希望没遇上过你。”

而Anna显然对眼前的这个人心软了：“你也不坏嘛……”

Elsa叹气。这年头，谁会没个悲惨故事呢？天真的女孩！

——她的告白是也是出于天真吗？

Elsa不由得想到。

显然是的。她妹妹的爱情莽撞又突然，会让她想到快淹死的人在绝望中抓住的一块木板。即使那块木板是块腐木，那人也会将自己的一切托付给它的。

而现在她们两个都想通了，这就足够了。

只留她一人忍受那永远得不到的磨人爱意，这就足够了。

“……Elsa真的这么干了？”

“对，我没想到她这么容易发怒。”

Elsa竖起耳朵。这两人在她走神的几秒里说了什么？

Snow指着Elsa，当她不存在似的继续说道：“这家伙把城堡冻成大冰窖，丢下一句威胁，转头就走。我等那堆冰融化可等了大半个月呢。我气不过，就发了她的通缉令。”

“……你没抓到Elsa吧？”

“她像是别人敢轻易动的存在吗？”

Anna舒了一口气：“那就好！——对了，她威胁了什么？”

Snow深吸口气，忽然露出一个凶神恶煞的表情，模仿起Elsa来：“她说，‘如果你敢动我妹妹一根手指，我就会让你陷入永久的寒冬！’”

“Snow White！”Elsa脸色苍白，这才意识到Snow在说之前Snow拿她妹妹威胁她的事，“你都在说什么？！”

“你爱我！”Anna欢呼，若不是她坐在马上，Elsa相信她会原地跳高：“你真的真的真的爱我！”

Elsa试图辩解：“那是因为你是我妹妹。如果我不管这件事，Snow就敢动整座阿伦戴尔。”

Anna思考片刻。

“你爱我！”

然后得出了一个相同的结论。

“……算了吧。”

“那你为什么这十三年都不来找我呢？”Anna这才反应过来。

“那是……”Elsa低头看路，马蹄噔噔，“……因为我伤到了你。”

这是足够好的理由。

**032.Hans**

从城堡后门出去，绕了一大段路回到正门，装作自己是个刚到的巫师，Hans看了看，找了个地方坐下。

“等了很久？”Hans问，给身边的两位男士倒了两杯酒。

其中一位男人古怪地看他一眼：“你还准备了酒？够悠闲的。”

“我见女王来了，就觉得要等很久，干脆去拿酒了。”Hans面不改色地撒谎道，“你看，我的直觉很准吧？你喝不喝？”

“喝。”男人不再犹豫，接过酒杯一饮而尽，痛快地打了个嗝：“酒不错！靠，等死我了。要不是说这地方财宝丰富，我真不愿意坐在这地方没头没脑地傻等。”

Hans再给他满上一杯：“你知道那女王进去干嘛了么？”

“鬼知道！娘们儿就是麻烦，要是是个国王就不会这么拖拖拉拉了。”

Hans点点头，又指了指围坐在门口不远处的一群巫师——看他们的衣着就知道不是普通巫师：“他们是谁啊？”

“你什么都不知道？”

他笑：“我喜欢凑热闹，哪儿有人就往哪儿跑，至于大家围在这儿干嘛，那是之后的事。这不，我不是来问你了吗？”

男人也笑了，似乎很满意他的坦率态度，于是将自己的所知一五一十地告知，末了打量着Hans，说道：“我看你也没什么能耐，顶多是个入门巫师吧？这趟你算白来了，除掉门口那几个惹不起的女王手下，其他人跟我水平都差不多，你是抢不到什么东西的。”

看来，Snow若没有动静，门口这些巫师也不会轻举妄动。得到了想要的答案，Hans的回复就随意多了：“看看也好，我很好奇这城堡里究竟有什么东西哩。”他停顿片刻，若无其事地转移了话题：“对了，你知不知道很久以前，女王曾贴出过一个叫‘悬赏会冰雪魔法的人类女孩’的告示？”

男人思考片刻：“好像有点印象。怎么，这事儿和这城堡有什么关系吗？”

“你不知道？就在不久前，有一场大型的暴风雪覆盖了这座城堡，只有几秒。”

“我当然知道。就是那场雪把城堡的防卫破坏掉的。但那和那个什么人类女孩有什么关系？人类能会这种冰雪魔法？太扯了！”

“就是一想嘛。万一呢？”

“你太天真了。”男人试图劝服这位愿意给他免费喝酒的好心人：“我们先不管那女孩是人类还是精灵，我们就假设真有这么个‘人’会这么厉害的冰雪魔法吧——你能抓到她吗？要是她有这种能力，我们这一片巫师加起来恐怕都不是她的对手！”

“如果你知道她的弱点的话。”

“弱点？”男人冷笑，“你真是……这可跟打猎不一样，她来场暴风雪，就能让你动弹不得，你还想找到她的弱点？”

Hans笑了笑，不以为然：“我知道跟打猎不一样。人类的最大弱点是心，只要你找到了，哪怕你只是个柔弱的小孩，都能干脆利落地拿下对方。”

**033.Anna**

主城城堡就在不远处，随着她们的接近，像卷轴一样沿着地平线的弧度徐徐展开。

“微妙的不同。”Elsa评价。

Anna想了想：“更加阴沉。但也不算特别糟，毕竟大门还开着呢。”

是的，大门还开着，稀稀拉拉地有人进出。城门的紧闭和高立的城墙意味着一个国家的自锁，所以，在这个由Snow的继母而不是Snow本人统治的王国中，这几年似乎过得没有她们预想中的那么糟糕。

Elsa看了Snow一眼：“现在，你该告诉我们你想干什么了吧？毕竟，你已经把你的故事告诉我们了。”

Snow没吭声。于是Elsa自顾自地回答：“是要杀死这个世界的、你的继母，对吧？”

Anna一惊。

Snow说：“是。”

“你可没说是要杀人啊？！”Anna叫出了声，“无论如何，杀人是绝对——”

“——但如果要杀的是让一个国家堕落的恶人，那就没有问题。”Snow说着，将自己披着的黑色长袍的兜帽戴起，遮住自己的脸庞，自言自语似的接着说道：“但这个国家比我想象中要好一些……这怎么可能？她那几个月里干过的东西可费了我好几年才走回正轨……我们先进去吧。”

城内立着一座雕像。是……

Snow White。

石制的高大雕像立于广场中心，那位已经死去的女孩雕像半躺在巨大的圆形喷泉中心，面带着微笑伸出一只手，手上停着一只小鸟，栩栩如生，仿佛正在对女孩叽叽喳喳地说些什么。

喷泉前方是一座石碑，几束新鲜的花朵郑重地摆在一旁。石碑上刻着Snow的名字，底下几个单词是：

“我们挚爱的公主”。

Anna第一次见到Snow的这副表情，她一直以来的面具尽数脱落，露出了她脆弱的一角。

这场复仇的结局近乎明了，Anna想了想，还是找了个人确认了一下：“您好，我们是旅行者。您可以告诉我，这座雕像是什么来历吗？”

“这是我们国家前公主的雕像。她父亲——也就是国王的继母杀死了她，篡夺了王位；过了不久，就有邻国的正统王子来到我们国家，和愤怒的民众一起裁决了那位贪婪的女王。革命结束之后，我们就立了这个雕像，来纪念那位不幸逝世的年轻公主。”

这位中年女性说完这些话，俯身摸了摸石碑：“我曾见过这位公主，在她很小的时候。她可真是个小美人啊，头发黑得像乌木，皮肤又白得似雪，像她母亲。小公主看起来很聪明，如果她没死，如今就是她和她的丈夫统治这个国家了。我们国家王族的血脉断送于那个可恶的前女王，实在太可惜了。

“虽然不知道……但我总觉得，她一定能把这个国家统治得很好。”

“Snow？”Anna试图看看现任女王的表情，被Snow扯下兜帽边沿遮住了，“你要杀死的人已经死了，现在怎么办？”

“……让我再待会儿。”

Elsa在一旁递上一束花：“不献一束吗，她是你的挚友吧？”

Snow沉默地接过花，捧着花束，仰头看了那座雕像半天。

“她不像我。她温柔多了，对吧？”她说。

Anna说：“就像那种最天真的小孩子。”

Snow点点头：“她应该一直活在和平里，邪恶只会杀死她。”她将花瓣摘出，一朵朵撒进水池。“我喜欢这样做，她应该也会喜欢。”

她想了想，从腰间摸出一把短剑，用双手捧着，仔细端详上面的纹路：“我用它杀死了我的继母。在这之前，我还杀死过想我索命的猎人们。我杀死的人就像鬼魂一样纠缠着我，我的噩梦里只有她们死去的脸。我一直很纠结，我在做我不喜欢的事。有时候我会想，她的死亡是好的，这样就不必活着面对这么多黑暗的东西。”

“现在呢？”

“我不知道。我曾以为我必须活下去，才能为王国做些什么；但现在我知道了，即使我死了，这个国家也会运行下去。”

她将短剑放在石碑前。

“但作为友人，我还是希望她能活下去。活着意味一切。哪怕她——哪怕我，必须变得邪恶。”

她俯身亲吻了石碑。

“再见，挚友。”

“我倒挺好奇那个世界的你我是什么样的。”

回去的路上，Elsa忽然说。

听了这话，Anna摸了摸自己胸前的项链。

那个世界的我会爱上你吗，如此大逆不道的想法，是多小概率的事情？

她摸了摸鼻尖，皱眉笑道，“应该差不多吧？”

**034.Hans**

“我会遣散那些巫师。”

Hans一愣：“嗯？没得到那些宝藏，他们不会生气吗？”

……等等，他是不是说漏嘴了，他应该知道宝藏的事吗？

幸好，Snow没有对此表示疑问，她意外耐心地解释道：“宝藏只是巫师间的传言，我的部下们早就发现那只是通往另一个世界的门而已。”

“那你为什么不早告诉他们？！”

“当然是用来威胁你们。有上门的志愿者，不用白不用。”

Anna插嘴，语气听起来很生气：“等等，我忽然才想起来，所以，你费那么大劲，甚至让Adam没法再变回人，就是为了这件事？”

“当然不是。我可没这么闲。”Snow一口否定，“在‘这座城堡有宝藏’的传闻还在巫师间流传时，那位女巫想到了这个破坏的方法，找上了Adam；没多久就发现自己的魔力无法支撑这一切，就求助于当时的国王——我的父亲，而他同意了。计划一直延续到我上任，而后我发现我的镜子和城堡大门魔力的相似之处，才发现了城堡的所谓‘宝藏’是什么。”

Belle说：“你知道实情，你还是做了，你根本没把Adam会永远变成野兽的可能放在眼里！”

“事已至此，即使我不做，城堡的守护已如此薄弱，也会有别人做。”

Anna怒了：“你太自私了……我还是讨厌你！”

“请随意。”Snow看向窗外，“而我要走了。”

窗外漂浮着一块精美的地毯，一个女人正坐在上面等她。

“别走！你遣散了你的属下，剩下的巫师怎么办？”

“我会让我的属下向他们解释实情，至于他们愿不愿意信，就是他们自己的事了。”

**035.Anna**

“怎——么——会——有——这——么——讨厌的人！？”

Elsa冷冷地回应：“你可跟她很愉快地度过了几个小时。”

“我没有看清她！”

“你早该看清她。”Elsa戳了戳Anna的额头，“她在见你的第一面就用剑扎了你，你忘了吗？居然能跟她聊得那么愉快，我以为你有失忆症呢。天真的小女孩。”

Anna咬牙切齿地原地跺脚。她看了看窗外，又跺了一脚：“那群巫师还没有走！”

“——而且我们要考虑把门封上的事。”Belle接口，“Adam世代守护两个世界互不干扰，可不能让这件事断送在我们手上。”

Elsa问道：“你知道有什么魔法，可以把我的能力用起来吗？毕竟，我的魔法那么强大，或许可以做到普通巫师几年才能做到的事？”

“我找到一个，回到原来的状态要花上很长时间……但可以在短时间里把它修复到普通巫师破坏不掉的程度，这样就足够了。”

Elsa点点头：“那我们马上开始吧。”

“Anna？”

就在Anna眼巴巴地看着Elsa和Belle忙活，而自己没法做任何事的时候，Hans出现在她面前：“刚到城堡的时候，我闲着无聊，在森林里做了几个捕兽装置，或许现在已经有大型猎物上钩，你愿意跟我一起去看看吗？”

她太闲了——她当然很乐意！

“对了，Anna，借我你的小刀一用。”

“你的呢？”Anna递给他。

“忘带啦。我布置的陷阱在那边，你先去吧，我有预感已经有猎物上钩了。”Hans指向一个方向，却向另一个方向走去。

“你去哪儿？”

“小解。”Hans说，走了几步又停住。他转过头来，神情复杂地看着Anna：“Anna，我问你一个无关紧要的问题……你知道我姓什么吗？”

Anna一怔。啊，她有问过Hans的姓氏吗？Hans似乎也没告诉过她。

“昂——Of the Southern Isles?”

Hans笑了两声：“真的吗，有姓这个的？”

“嗯，我好像确实没问过你姓氏……抱歉。”

“没事，毕竟我们刚见面时还是敌人呢。虽然是你单方面的。”

“那可不算敌人。”Anna心虚道，“我只是为了钱抓你的。”

“Anna？我……我很高兴你有Elsa。”

什么意思？Anna对这突然的发言感到不知所措：“呃……Elsa和你的姓氏有什么关系吗？”

“没有，没有，只是忽然想到的而已。”Hans说，“你和Elsa可能自己没有察觉到，但我能意识到，Elsa真的很爱你。她可能会愿意为了你放弃全世界。”

Hans没有错。他不知道的是，Elsa已经因为她放弃过全世界了。仅仅因为击中她，Elsa就选择了离家出走这么多年……而莽撞的Anna她，居然还向自己的姐姐告了白。

Hans接着说道：“反过来说，如果她失去了你，她就等于失去了全世界。”

Anna点点头：“嗯，我明白的。”

她不知道Hans为什么突然要说这些话，但外人告诉她这些确实会让她更坚定——她要做一个好妹妹，那样才能回报Elsa的爱。

她们分头行动后，Anna借着月光在树林中摸索，一眼就看见了Hans挂在树上的捕动物的网罩。那么捕兽夹应该就在那网罩下方不远处。

“一无所获——嗯，可以理解，这就是打猎。”Anna嘀咕着摇了摇头，摸了摸临时拿来挂在背后的箭——现在它派上用场了，“那么就让我亲手捕一只吧。”

她绕过网罩，向前走去，忽然觉得脚踩住了什么异乎于树枝的硬物。

下一个瞬间，脚踝传来被金属尖刺扎入的剧痛。

“啊啊啊——！”

Anna惨叫着倒地，金属的冰冷刺得她猛地激灵了一下。捕兽夹？为什么捕兽夹不在网罩下方而在这里？哪里不对……

她忍着痛四处张望，看到不远处躺着一根手臂粗细的树枝。不知道木材是否能帮她撬开捕兽夹，但这个时候有工具总比没工具好。她拖着身子挪动，伸手去抓树枝。

几乎是她碰到树枝的同时，身子忽然一轻，小腿被绳子扎紧提升。她被吊起来了。

她眼睁睁地看着她的箭因为倒吊全部从箭筒里倾倒出来，想到这是她唯一的锐利得可以足以割断她脚上的绳子的东西，心里升起一种绝望。

不不，我在担心什么？Hans还在呢。

Anna摇摇头，试图驱逐自己心底萦绕不掉的不安。

远远的，她看见Hans走来。

“Hans！”她大声呼喊，“快过来帮我把这绳子解开！”

“Anna，”Hans居然没有对眼前的一切表现出丝毫的惊慌，只是悠悠地抽出箭筒里的箭，搭上弓，缓缓地拉弦：“你知道我有多嫉妒你吗？对于你有爱你的家人这件事。”

Anna被捕兽夹咬得吃痛，她感受到血液顺着自己的小腿流下来：“你在说什么……”

“我什么也没有。我的母亲不爱我，我的哥哥们不记得我的存在，我的父亲把我当作空气。”

“Hans——”

Hans打断她：“你是没法理解的，对吧？”他松开拉弦的手，箭不偏不倚地扎进Anna的肩膀。

“啊啊啊啊！”

“喔，抱歉，手滑。”他再次满弓射箭，把绳子射断。Anna跌到地上，头晕目眩。她看着Hans朝自己走来，手上握着的她给他的短剑在月光下闪闪发光。她听到他说：“Anna，你是个好女孩。在这个狗日的世界里活了那么久，你居然还那么容易受骗。我会记得你的。”

“你这样做有什么好处，我没有人悬赏——”

“你当然不是。但你姐姐是个宝。一个魔法如此强大的人，你说，能卖到多少钱？”

Anna用力向Hans挥出一拳，被后者轻易地侧身闪过：“你不会得手的！你抓不到Elsa！”

“谁知道呢？”Hans耸耸肩，把短剑缓缓推进Anna的心口。

“我真的很感激你，Anna。抱歉我起初还把你当成瘟神。”Anna感受到冰凉的铁剑在自己体内一路撕裂肌肤，寒冷与血液混合，在心脏的裂口里尖叫嘶鸣，而后淌进四肢。她听见对方说：“原本讨好你只是为了活命，毕竟你的能力还蛮吓人的。没想到你之后给我带来了那么件好事。你被Elsa击中的心脏还有问题，对吧？想象一下……如果我让Elsa相信是她杀了你，她会不会颓唐到被我轻易抓住？”

短剑一推到底。Hans手上的动作停了一会，而后用一只手顶住Anna的左肋，另一只手准备将短剑抽出。

“不，别……”Anna按住Hans的手，“求、求你。”不要把剑拔出来。Anna不知道心脏被利刃撕开是否有救，但她知道此时Hans如果把剑拔出来，她一定会在几秒内因不断喷涌的血液失血而死。

“你没有必要……杀死我……”

“哼。”Hans笑了笑，“我可不敢看见你姐姐从你口中得知我是加害人之后的样子。”他果断地把剑拔了出来。

Anna的抽气声越来越弱，Hans的声音在她耳边模糊成一片。她咬着牙，吐出最后一句话：“你不会……得逞的……”

Hans看着她，笑了：“喔，但我已经成功了。”


	8. Frozen

**036.Hans**

Hans抚了抚衣服的褶皱，把外衫套上遮住短袖上的血迹，踏进城堡，径直走向厨房，盛了两碗还在火炉上烧的浓汤。

他身后响起了脚步声。

“Hans？”是Belle的声音，“Anna呢，她不是跟你一起出去打猎了？”

“她还在那儿呢。”Hans背对着她，回应道，“我们捕到了一头小鹿，Anna想一个人把它剥皮处理好，还不让我插手。”

“呃，那可是个大工程。”

“那可不。但她就是那个样子的，你知道她吗？”Hans耸耸肩，一边往碗里盛汤。右手翻动汤勺的同时，他不动声色地用左手从衣服内兜里掏出一个小瓶子，用两根指头夹着木塞打开了它，手腕侧翻，把里面的白色粉末倒入。做完这一切，他端起两碗汤，冲Belle眨眨眼睛，“她只要想做一件事就倔强得要死，谁干预她都不高兴。——所以我现在站在这儿。Anna嫌我是个累赘，就派我来给她姐姐倒点汤喝，她怕她累着。”

Elsa正坐在椅子上休息，眼睛盯着大门，似乎在思考些什么。听见脚步声，她转过头来：“Anna呢？”

Hans递给她汤：“Elsa，你也该喝点汤了。这种鬼天气，喝点汤暖胃。”他说着，大口喝下另一碗汤——当然，那里没有药粉。

Elsa接过汤，蓝得泛绿的眸子带着困惑看向Hans：“我不怕冷，你明白的。Anna呢？”

“谁知道呢？”Hans对Elsa的前半句话做出答复，“说不定其实你会感觉冷，只是身体不会告诉你。喝点吧。”

Elsa眼里的困惑渐渐染上恐惧：“Anna呢？回答我的问题！”

“你老是担心她。Anna又不是小孩子了，她会照顾好她自己。”Hans迎上Elsa的眼睛，微笑——就像他一直以来做的那样，再次背诵他之前跟Belle说过的话，“她捕到了一头小鹿，要自己把鹿皮剥掉，不让我插手。你知道为什么吗？——她想给你做件衣服。她老嫌你穿得少。”

Elsa因Hans的最后几句话微笑起来，侧头喝了一口汤以掩饰自己脸上的红晕：“她总是……总是忘记我不怕冷这件事。回来要好好跟她说说。”

Hans满意地看着Elsa的喉头上下滚动：“不要拒绝你妹妹的一片好心嘛。”

毕毕剥剥，火炬在燃烧。油从火里滴落下来。

“Elsa？”Hans忽然开口。

Elsa缓了好一会儿才回应：“嗯？”她眼神迷离，望向Hans，想起什么来：“Anna怎么……还没回来？你该去看看她，她……很不乖，总喜欢乱窜，会惹出麻烦。”

是时候了。Hans心想。Hans注视着眼前的女人，心里腾起一股因折磨他人而油然升起的快感：“喔，Elsa，为什么你还在问Anna呢？Anna死了。”

“……什么？”

“Anna她受伤了……从很早以前。”Hans眨了眨眼睛，心想，何不给这场闹剧再添加些童话色彩呢？“而刚刚她的情况恶化了。她冷得不停地哆嗦，她的皮肤结成了冰。”

“你在说什——”

“——我看见那冰是从她的心口开始蔓延的。”

颤抖着的女人想到了什么，倒抽了一口冷气。

Hans说出她心里所想：“是你几周前击中她的心口的原因，对不对？”

“——不……”

“我试图救她，但那时候已经太迟了。”

Elsa后退几步，撞倒了身后桌上的酒杯。空气变得更加寒冷了。

Hans很清楚，Elsa未加查证，就轻易地相信了他的话。这是因为她和她妹妹一样少不更事，还是Elsa心里暗暗地明白，终有一天，她的能力会给自己爱的人带来灭顶之灾？

他丢下了最后一根稻草：

“你的妹妹死了，因为你。”

**037.Hans**

他的背后抵着一柄剑。这场景似曾相识。

“我真不该——相信你。”

“什么？”但这一次，比起那柄剑，更让他恐惧的，是那个声音，“……Anna？你应该已经死了！”

他不顾自己被剑划伤的可能，猛地转过身来，看见那个本该无法动弹的人正站在她面前。一大滩红得发黑的血迹覆盖了她的胸口，但她还站在那里，倚靠着墙，双手吃力地抓着自己的剑：“这里该死的只有你。”

Elsa回过神来，冲上前扶住了Anna：“你对她做了什么？！”

Hans没法回答Elsa的问题，他沉浸在恐惧里：“你应该已经死了！我刺中了你的心脏，绝对刺进去了，深得不能再深——你到底是什么东西？怎么可能有人类会被刺中心脏却不死？”

Anna没有回应。她闭着眼睛在Elsa的怀里软下去，像耗尽了自己的所有力气。她最后似乎说了些什么，但Hans没有听清，因为下一秒——

——冰刃像暴雨一样向他袭来。

痛。好痛。

“Elsa，求你！”他尖叫着，一点点试图把自己身上的无数碎冰拔下来，但碎片太多了。他感到自己浑身湿透，但他不知道浸湿自己的究竟是汗还是血。他跪在地上，喘着气哀求，做了最后一次尝试：

“别成为他们真的害怕的那个怪物！”

她停了下来。

谢天谢地……她停了下来。

但她很快开了口：

“如果唯一坚信我不是怪物的人死了……”

她低头看向他，蓝色的眸子冷得像冰。

“我和怪物又有什么区别？”

冰刃如雨。

**038.Rapunzel**

“那是场灾难。”

每当有人问起Rapunzel，那足以载入史册的一天时，她都会这么回应。

“从任何角度看都是。”

“这到底是什么鬼……？”

即使见识过Maleficent这种鬼才的实力，Rapunzel还是没法相信眼前的一切。

远处，一团暴风雪像珍珠一样嵌在浓绿森林里，若不是偶尔能看见从珍珠里飞出的几棵连根拔起的树木，她差点要叫Eugene过来跟她一起欣赏这难得一见的美景。

这场突如其来的暴风雪像蝗虫群一样吞噬着森林，摧枯拉朽，一路前行，最终留下光秃秃的树干，仅剩的几片绿叶被风轻轻抚摸了一下，就像碎冰一样散掉了。

她本来还只是傻傻地站在原地望着，直到Eugene的话提醒了她：“那团东西……是不是在往我们这里走？”

Rapunzel这才意识到这场暴风雪可能的始作俑者：“……Elsa？——她们一定发生了什么事！Eugene，我的冬装在哪里来着？”

“我跟你一起去。”

“不，你留在这儿。”她拦住他，望了一眼暴风雪，“我可不觉得普通人能在那里活下去。”

——话虽如此，她其实也不知道自己的头发能不能救她啦。

Rapunzel很快来到暴风雪跟前，用自己的长发把自己裹成一团，暗自期盼这个能够反弹Gothel攻击的魔法头发也会对暴风雪起作用。她刚刚踏进暴风雪里，迎面的针似的冰雹就扎得她面颊生疼。

谢天谢地，她的长发起了作用。它像太阳一样发出金黄色的光芒，在这片白茫茫的世界里格外显眼。

“……Rapunzel？”

一个声音在风声中响起。那不像凡人的声音，正常人的一句呢喃只会被风声吞噬，但那声音像有雪和风在应和，每个空气都臣服于她，低低将她的命令重复。就像雪精灵——或者说，雪之女王，在只属于她的空间里，拥有掌控这片空间里每一个生命与非生命的能力。

于是，Rapunzel在那场暴风雪里清晰地听见了那一声呢喃，却清晰得让她以为是神谕降临：“Rapunzel。”

“Elsa！”很不幸，她只能大吼着回应，而声音大半吞没进了风中。她可不属于这片暴风雪。

雪之女王踏风前来，脚步踉跄。

她的白皮肤在雪的映衬下显得更加苍白，连那头白金色头发也失去了浅金色的光芒，仿佛她下一秒就要和雪花融为一体，消逝在空中。

没人比她更适合雪。Rapunzel忍不住想。

Elsa将自己手里抱着的一个东西——之所以说是东西，是因为对方被厚厚的棉衣层层包裹，直到Rapunzel接近了，才意识到那是个人。

是Anna。Rapunzel惊恐地意识到。Anna紧闭着双眼，偶尔颤动一下的眼皮告诉她她还活着，但曾经活力得像个小太阳的女孩现在嘴唇发青，像寒冬里冻结的湖水一样有雪花的纹路。

她看起来就要结成冰了。

“救她。求你。”Elsa将Anna递出后就后退了几步并长舒了一口气，就好像她一直拿着一块烧红的石头，如今终于能摆脱了一样。

不对。Rapunzel看向Elsa，忽然意识到，不是Elsa在远离Anna，而是她认为Anna应该远离自己。

Elsa绝望地皱着眉头，用双臂紧紧地抱住自己，双腿颤抖得几乎站不住。

雪之女王可以轻易碾碎踏进这片暴风雪里的任何生命，但她没法拯救一条生命。

是的，没人比她更适合雪。

但也没人比她更痛恨雪。

**039.Rapunzel**

“怎么样？”

Rapunzel刚踏出房门，就迎面遇到Eugene的关切问候。

“嗯，就那样——”她耸了耸肩，试图装出一副无所谓的样子，但事实证明，她没法在这个男人面前隐藏自己的任何情绪。她的声音在句尾扭曲变形，最后化成一声啜泣。

Eugene无措地将她抱进怀里。

他憋了好久，只吐出一句：“你尽力了，Rapunzel。”

“我没法帮上任何忙，Eugene……”Rapunzel埋在Eugene的颈窝里，哭得稀里哗啦：“我救不了Anna……天啊，那我这头金发到底有什么用？”

那不是她的错。

Rapunzel清楚这一点，虽然她没法阻止自己自责式的沮丧和绝望感。

她的长发胜过这世界上任何一位医生，但如果没有伤口，她的金发自然没有用武之地。

——没有伤口。

用自己的金发拯救过成百上千人的女孩不管怎么思考，都难以接受这个事实。

Anna被剑深深刺中了心脏，她带血迹的衣服和衣服上的口子可以证明这一点。但她流血的伤口却愈合了，恢复如初，看不见一点伤口，连疤痕也没有。

真正让Anna处于濒死状态的，不是心脏的伤，是寒冷。

Rapunzel不停地往那间房子里送十倍用量的柴火。Anna的房间热得像火炉，Rapunzel刚走进去就能被汗湿透。她甚至发现，从来不怕热的Elsa都出了一身薄汗。

但没有用，Anna没有出一滴汗。她冷得像冬天里的冰块，尽管她的微弱气息证明她还活着。

该死，即便是死人，在那个房间里也该暖和起来了。

“——Rapunzel！又一个伤员进来了！”

Eugene的呼喊打断了Rapunzel的思考，她匆忙起身，迎接从没间断过送来的伤员。

Rapunzel的能力在这种突发情况下很快传遍了周边，每个在这场暴风雪里幸存的人都在往她这儿赶。

“真是灾难。”在Rapunzel的魔法下，那位冻没了一整只手臂的伤员缓了点劲，立刻开口叹息。

“是啊。”Rapunzel回应得心不在焉。

他开始哭泣：“我这辈子做的最大错误，就是听有个家伙说那座城堡里要有好东西了。他们吹得天花乱坠，什么踏进门里可以改变一生啊，数不清的巫师药水啊——妈的！现在有什么？老子什么都没得到，还丢了我的一只手臂！”

身旁一个男人打趣道：“或许那门里确实有些东西，喏，你这不是见识到了吗？”男人指了指窗外。

外面的暴风雪比之前小了不少，但仍足够强大，震得整栋酒馆嘎吱作响。唯恐酒馆崩塌，Eugene忙于修补酒馆里的小部件，一边又要照顾伤员，已经累得直不起腰了。

而Rapunzel的情况并不比她的男友好多少。前有Maleficent一事，没过几个月就来了这场血腥的暴风雪，她真担心自己的金发会因过度使用变成一头棕发。

而这场暴风雪……现在可是夏天啊。

这边，喝饱了酒，或许因为酒馆的放松气氛，人们开始有一搭没一搭地聊起了天。

“你是去那扇门那儿的人？那你该庆幸自己只丢了个手臂才是。去那儿的大半都死了。”

“见过那场雪，死了倒更好！真是灾难，你想象过所有人像落叶一样在大风里乱飞吗？”

男人哆嗦了一下：“那城堡到底放出了什么怪物？”

“有人说是个巫婆。”

“巫婆？”

“是啊。头发白光了，背驼得很厉害，在暴风雪中间走。谁能在那种雪里站住？多半就是她了。怪物，恶魔，冷血的婊子！她——”

“——我也能在那里面站住啊。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”Rapunzel敲了敲桌子，“治好了，给钱。我可不是慈善家。”

“给就给，这么凶干嘛？”男人嘟囔着掏钱，嘴里的抱怨没停下，“我敢肯定，她就在这附近。不然城堡的暴风雪怎么会到这酒馆来？”

“我们该把她抓出来杀掉！”

“哧，就你？那恶魔能召出这么可怕的暴风雪，你会是她的对手？”

“当然不是只有我一个啊！我们酒馆现在聚了这么多人，又有了心理准备，还打不过一个老巫婆？她再厉害也就是个老女人！何况现在暴风雪比之前小了不少，再过不了多久，她就没了力气，任人宰割了！”

“Rapunzel。”

Rapunzel吓得跳起来，一回头，正看见Elsa站在自己面前。

“你、你没事了？”Rapunzel慌慌张张地看了周围的人们，庆幸没人把眼前这个看起来脆弱得下一秒就能晕倒在地的白金发女人和那位老巫婆联系在一起。

“嗯。Hans在汤里下了药，但我喝得不多。——柴火在哪里？”

“Anna房里的吗？你进屋就好，我去拿——”

“——让我拿吧。你……”Elsa瞥了一眼周围，皱起眉来，“你很忙。你、你告诉我柴火在哪儿就好，我自己去拿。”

“你不要把那些人的话放在心上。”

Elsa上楼的脚步停顿了一下。

“他们没说错，Rapunzel。我早该去死的。”

她抱紧手里的柴火，重复道：

“早该。”

**040.Elsa**

她落进雪里。雪像火一样灼烧她的皮肤，最后沁入她的骨头。

女人不知该如何呼喊，“好烫”还是“好冷”？其实，这两种极端她都没体会过。于是她选择了闭嘴，顺从地任由雪在她的四肢百骸奔腾呐喊，那样会让她好受一点。那样她就会忘记自己的心脏有多痛。

她落进雪里，一路下落，雪从四面八方向她扑来，推挤她，蹂躏她，试图将她攥成手心大点的小球。

不可思议的是，她在被挤压的同时没有任何依靠，她空无所依，没有任何支点让她喘息，她只是下落，在拥挤膨胀的雪里无望地下落。

“Elsa。”

Elsa猛地从短暂的噩梦中苏醒。她望向声音的来源，心跳加速。

“Anna？”

没有回应。她摇摇头，叹息几天的不眠不休和自我折磨终于让她产生了幻听。她起身，想给她妹妹的被子裹得再紧一点。

但她的动作停在了半空。

**041.Rapunzel**

“雪停了！”

“这怎么可——”Rapunzel的反驳戛然而止。

雪停了。但那并不是通常意义的“停”。

透过窗户，白茫茫的世界明晰起来，可以看见远处淹没在雪堆里的森林。而雪花——雪花依旧存在，只是冻结似的停留在半空，仿佛时间停在了这一刻。

Rapunzel差点以为自己的呼吸停止了：她见过这一幕。

无视众人异样的眼光，她用尽全力冲上楼，正看见Eugene拿着一个脱落的门把手瞪着木门。

Eugene说：“这门开不了，但不是被锁住了。”他晃了晃手里的门把手，表情严峻，“我估计是被冻住了。”

“那——”

见到Eugene接下来的动作，Rapunzel立刻把“怎么办”吞回肚子里。只见Eugene后退几步，猛扑上前，把木门撞了个稀烂。

Rapunzel跟着进了门，不由得打了个哆嗦。

曾经让她热得冒汗的房间如今落入另一个极端——这里恐怕比外面还要冷。

她没敢说话，怔怔地和Eugene站在原地。

这时，太阳升起，当第一缕阳光投进房间的时候，火炉里的最后一星火光熄灭了。

**042.Eugene**

Eugene决定去寻找一个“起死回生”的办法。怎样都好，只要能救活Elsa。

对，救活Elsa。每次他做好饭给Elsa送去，开门的时候都会害怕尸体又多了一具。Elsa的皮肤本来就白，如今更是惨白如雪。说真的，Eugene见过几具尸体的脸色都要比Elsa现在好看。

她仿佛随时都在准备迎接死亡。甚至，她或许已经准备好了。

但这个脑子机灵得能骗过所有人的前盗贼如今像是脑子发了锈，没法想出任何法子。

Rapunzel阴沉着脸，即使她努力掩饰，还是能随时哭出声来；Elsa更不必提。能改变现状的只有他了。

庆幸Rapunzel的能力强大，送来酒馆的伤员已经基本无碍，于是，Eugene把酒馆里的顾客赶走，理了理东西，决定再去找一次Maleficent。

他和Rapunzel在Elsa把Anna送来后立刻找了那位魔女，但不幸撞了个空，魔女和那位睡美人不知去哪儿了。

“Eugene，你要去哪儿？”

就在Eugene收拾行李的时候，Rapunzel冷不丁地在他身后出现，问道。

“我要去找Maleficent。”

“……你想复活Anna？”

“不。死者不能复生。”Eugene摸了摸他的挎包带子，“我要救Elsa。”

听见这话，Rapunzel吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。她看着Eugene，没过多久就理解了他的意思。

“你是对的。”她揉了揉眉间，长叹一声。

“你要跟我一起去吗？”

“不，我在这儿陪着Elsa。”她又叹了一声——Rapunzel曾经是那么会叹气的人吗？“我做了一个梦，Eugene。我梦见……梦见Elsa抱着Anna的……尸体，在烧得烈烈的火炉旁，和Anna共同融化成了……一滩雪水。”

她带着隐约哭腔说完了这句话，又立刻擦干眼角的泪珠，深吸了一口气，坚定地望向Eugene：“我不能这样颓废下去了。你去找Maleficent，我来照看Elsa。”

Eugene笑了：“这才是我认识的Rapunzel。”

“——酒馆里有人吗？”

他们的谈话被打断了。

Eugene翻了个白眼，转身说道：“不，我们这儿早就打烊了，你没看到我放在门口的牌子吗？——我的妈呀！”

他吓得往后跳了一步。

因为门口站着一个女人——这不是重点——这个女人正扶着一头……双脚站立的……野兽？

“抱歉，”女人面露难色，“但我听说你们这儿有位医术高超的医生。”

**043.Rapunzel**

“好了。”Rapunzel说。

在她用自己的金发完成这一切的时候，自称为Belle的女人用好奇的目光观察了全程。Rapunzel有些害羞，因为她治疗过那么多人，总没被人用这种……呃，学术的目光看过。

果然，一等她做完，Belle就立刻开了口：“这真神奇。这能算魔法吗？我从没见过人类施这种不需要咒语的魔法。”

Rapunzel耸耸肩：“大概算是精灵那边的魔法？这就说来话长了。”

“别管她的头发。”Eugene的语气有些粗鲁，他握着手里的剑，冲野兽比划了一下，“你不觉得你应该先解释一下这位……野兽——还是该叫，‘先生’？”

“Eugene！”Rapunzel喝止。

“怎么？”Eugene压低声音，不满地反驳，“我要去找Maleficent，可你留这头野兽在酒馆，我怎么放得下心走？”

“这位女士是个好人！”

“那又不代表那头野兽是个好人！”

就在他们窃窃私语的时候，野兽似乎感觉好了一些，开口道：“别这么说话，Eugene——你是这个名字，对吧？我叫Adam。”他指了指自己的耳朵，挑衅道：“‘这头野兽’的听觉比普通人好，你们的窃窃私语跟在我耳边直接说话没有区别。”

“Adam！”这回轮到Belle喝止了。

Rapunzel红了脸。她窘迫地理了理自己的金发：“呃，那个，抱歉，我们没有要冒犯你的意思——另外，嗯，很抱歉，我们这边有要事在身，没法照看你们，如果Adam先生已经无恙，抱歉我们要赶你们出去了。”

“是我们叨扰了，谢谢你。”Belle说。她停了停，不知为何，看了看窗外始终凝固着的雪花，才开了口：

“但我还有最后一个问题——你认识Elsa吗？”

**044.Elsa**

死亡……她心想。

死亡，是一场永恒的折磨。

这女孩的一切具体形象——她的长相，她的性格，某天会尽数脱离她的记忆——即便她百般不愿——最终只剩下一个太阳般的外形。完美，温暖。

而这完美会永远折磨她。

她永远无法从这绝望中脱离了，悔意将充斥她余下的人生。

为什么她没有勇气早点断送自己的生命呢？明明她在这之前已经做过那么多错事……为什么非要事情发展到这无法挽回的地步，她才开始后悔？

那又有什么用呢？

“Elsa。”

她的思绪被打断了。Elsa心不在焉地向上望了一眼，回应道：“Belle。”

但她不打算询问对方为什么会到Rapunzel的酒馆里来。那没有意义。

对方没有对此做什么表示，只是自顾自地在她前面坐下，说：“你暴走的时候，幸好Adam在我身边，他保护了我，我们熬过了那场暴风雪。等暴风雪过去以后，我们尝试清理了现场……看见了奄奄一息的Hans。”

Elsa没说话。

“他伤得太重，我们没法带上他。你打算怎么处置他？”

“随你。”Elsa说，“他怎么处置无关紧要。”

“是Hans杀了Anna。”

“不，是我。Anna死于我的能力——我的诅咒，如果只是Hans，Rapunzel救得了Anna。”

“但是——”

“——Belle，”她打断她，“我很清楚这一切是怎么发生的，比任何人都清楚。我的脑子现在很清楚，我没疯。”

“真的？”Belle的声音里带着犹豫，“那你接下来打算怎么做？”

“没有打算。”Elsa说，抱紧了怀里的女孩——她的笑容曾经温暖如初夏阳光，“没有任何打算，也不想要有。Hans无关紧要，你们无关紧要，我无关紧要。Belle，我没有任何想要做的事情了。”

“但你需要一个目标——”Belle停下来，意识到自己的措辞不对，她换了一个说法：“或许Adam的书柜里有起死回生的魔法。”

Elsa的心脏突兀地多跳了一下：“有吗？”

Belle点头：“我们可以找到的。”

但她看向Belle片刻，得出结论：“不，你没有。”

“不——”

“你不相信这世上有起死回生的魔法，不是吗？”Elsa静静地说，“不是因为你找不到，只是你的研究告诉你这种魔法不可能。”

“即使Adam的书柜里没有，世界的某个角落里也一定有——”

“——你没有听懂我的话吗？你再清楚不过，这世上不存在起死回生的魔法。”Elsa粗暴地打断Belle，她的耐心已经快到极限了，“我说了，我脑子很清楚，不要想糊弄我。你自己都不相信的事情，我怎么可能傻到去相信？”

Belle的嘴唇在打颤。她泄了气。“Elsa……对不起。我只想你活着。你现在可能无法理解我说的话，但你未来有一天会理解的。”

“现在不会有的事，未来也不会有。我知道你想说什么，但我的人生容不下那些东西了。”

“我求你，不要死。”

“我没有要死。”

“你没有要死？”Belle皱着眉重复了这句话，“你不喝水，不吃东西，这叫‘你没有要死’？”

“我没有想死——你能理解我的意思吗？只是我现在没有活着的意义了，所以我得出一个‘我应该死’的结论。”

“这太荒唐了！Elsa，你的力量很强大，你可以做到很多很多别人做不到的事。你绝对可以拯救这个世界。Elsa，拜托——”

“Belle——你知道你在说什么吗？”被这句话蕴含的那个意思揪动心脏，Elsa颤抖着：“我拥有强大的力量——然后我把这巨大的力量施加于一个女孩的心脏……我怎么可能得到原谅？”

**045.Elsa**

第五日。

她虚弱得没法挪动一步，但她没有死。

一个怪物连生存能力都异于常人吗？

她冷笑着想到。

但没关系，她知道那一刻终会到来。怪物既然会流血，会心痛，那她总会死的。

只可惜她始终是个懦夫，直到现在，连直接了断自己的勇气都没有，只能祈求这场漫长的折磨能给她一个最终的了断。

“Elsa！”

又来了。她烦躁地闭上眼。

“好吧，我们现在不是来要求你吃东西的——Elsa，你还记得你曾经好几次救过几只差点死掉的小动物吗？”

Elsa睁开眼。“‘差点死掉’。”她强调。

“或许Anna现在没死呢？”

她一愣。

“我们讨论过了，Anna或许只是……被冻住了？我知道这事听起来荒谬，但不是没可能。她没有呼吸没有心跳，但她可能还活着。”

Elsa低头看看怀里的女孩。她从未想过这个可能性，或许是因为Anna如今的模样与她“活着”的时候相差太远。她没说话。

Rapunzel见她不回应，匆匆补充道：“还有你救的只是‘小动物’的事——这确实是个问题，而且你治疗完它们后——据Belle所说，都很虚弱——所以我们不知道你有没有可能救一个人类……但至少这是个办法！不是吗？我们可以试试看！”

Elsa思考片刻，点了点头。

毕竟，她没有什么可以失去的了。

“太好了！那么——”Rapunzel端出她准备已久的餐盘，干笑一声，“好吧，本质上说，我们还是来让你吃东西的……我知道你很着急，但吃饱了饭才能干活，对吧？”

五天来，Elsa第一次尝试入睡。她太过疲劳，这无助于她施展能力。

但她无法安眠，即便是短暂的睡眠也充斥着噩梦，她一次次梦见自己用不同的方式击中Anna，一次次梦见Anna在她怀中悄无声息地死去……睡眠是个地狱，在那里她总以为Anna还活着，于是不得不经历一次又一次迎接妹妹的死亡带给自己的撕扯感。

Elsa干脆放弃。在月光将屋外悬空的雪花照得透亮的夜晚，她起了身，像个虔诚的信徒，半蹲在她妹妹旁边，施展起她的魔法。

屋外的雪花们像得到指令，剧烈地颤动起来，它们以阿伦戴尔酒馆为中心盘旋，最终聚集在一起。

与几个月前击中Anna的能力不同，这次的魔法显得柔和平静，像临近春天的晚冬，携着万物复苏的预兆，在Anna的身上聚集成一片巨大的雪花。

Elsa勉力坚持。她感到奇妙的无力感，像一阵大风刮走晾在阳台的衣物，她只能眼睁睁地看着它们离去，却没法挽回任何。

她忽然意识到：她要失去她的魔法了。

Elsa笑了：“拿走它吧，这是最好的。最好连带着我的生命一并拿走。它们都不该属于我，我只会弄糟一切。”

她想起Anna捂住胸口戳穿Hans谎言的那一分钟——那也是Anna“活着”的最后一分钟——Anna扑倒在Elsa的怀里，早有预料般的，努力对Elsa扯开一抹笑：“别担心……我会好起来的。”

她说完这句话，深深地吸了一口气，没法遮掩的疼痛表现在了她脸上。她捂着自己的胸口，沉默片刻，补充道：“这不是你的错。”

或许那是遗言。

雪花在抽离Elsa的能力，而后将Anna紧紧包围。

Elsa从未感到自己的魔法离自己如此遥远，但她也从未感到过如此强大、无所不能。她像是在用生命献祭——不，“献祭”的说法未免太过自傲——她是在用生命拉回自己过去的一切错误：“为什么要给予我这一切？你面前的这个怪物才最该死去，为什么要杀死我最无辜的女孩？”

Elsa想起来了，女孩在陷入昏迷前还说了别的话。

红发少女把她的脸埋在Elsa的颈窝里，笑音变成一声啜泣：

“对不起，姐姐。我还是爱着你。”

Elsa在这之前未曾流泪，尽管她没有哭泣，心却像哭了无数次似的已经干涸。而在她的魔法被尽数抽离前，她终于哭了：

“你不该爱我……我怎么值得你的爱呢？”

**046.Elsa**

“Elsa。”

脆生生的呼唤，这声音曾在她脑中翻来覆去地重现多次，品味到她再也没法忘记。

“Elsa！Elsa——？”

一声又一声，带着笑意，惹人心烦。那女孩是这种存在：她可以吵闹到盖住世界上所有的鸟鸣，自然而然地将它们取而代之。或许正因如此，当她离开你的时候，你会觉得，这世界上的一切鸟鸣，一切美好，都离你而去了。

“Elsa~”

她低低应了一声。

而后她意识到是谁在叫她。

“Anna？！”Elsa从地板上跳起——试图，但失败了。她头痛欲裂，一下就跌了回去。

Elsa的眼前因贫血变得一抹黑，她小心翼翼地等这抹黑慢慢消失，然而，未等消失，就有另一抹红色窜进视线。

“Anna……”Elsa呢喃，鼻头一酸。

然后是一个吻。

那个吻又深又狠，带着初生牛犊的蛮横霸道，在Elsa牙床间横冲直撞。

她猝不及防，没多久就被吻得喘不过气来。

“等等，Anna……”

再然后，是一双手。掀开她的上衣，直直地探进去。

Elsa这才意识到哪里不对劲。她压住那双手，呵斥道：“Anna！”

“嗯？”

对方随意地应了一声，毫不理会Elsa的责骂，仗着Elsa体虚，一只手就将她两只手腕牢牢压住，另一只手伸向了Elsa的下体。

Elsa倒抽一口气，狠狠心，使了半分力踹向对方。

“啊！”对方惊呼一声，牙齿下意识地往前一咬。血腥味在舌尖蔓延，Elsa吃痛叫出声，惊恐地睁开眼，正对上对方的眼睛——

——Anna眸子的正中央，凝着一片白色的雪花。


	9. Midnight

**047.Elsa**

“我喜欢你的声音。”

女孩刻意压低的声音在她耳边徘徊——但那显然掩盖不住这十八岁女孩声音里自带的孩子气——跟着，温热传来，她的耳垂被咬住。

Elsa幻想过这一幕很多次。她幻想她们不是姐妹，幻想她们痛痛快快地相知相爱，幻想她们低低笑着、在白云似的柔软大床上翻云覆雨。

但她绝没有渴望过这种情形，一次也不会有。

红发女孩将她牢牢抵在床角，试图将她的衣服脱下，但遭到了她的顽强抵抗，便干脆将她的单薄衣服撕开。

女孩亲吻她，舔舐她，啃咬她，吮吸她，用带茧的手掌摩挲她身体的每一处。

尤其是那一处。

她长年依赖魔法的柔弱身体抗不过持剑战士的强壮肌肉，于是无可避免地发出呻吟，余光瞥见自己妹妹结着一层霜的深绿色眼睛正专注于她的表情变化。

羞耻感涌上心头，她的脸烫得像火烧，绝望地抓住了妹妹的手腕。

“求你。”她不想叫她名字，那名字该属于一个温柔的女孩。“我不喜欢。”

女孩没有停下动作：“你下面湿透了。”

她不知道如何回应。湿透了，那意味着什么？意味着她喜欢这一切吗，从身到心都是？

但分明她浑身恐惧得发抖，只想逃到角落里一个人好好呆着。

是谁在骗她，是她的身体还是她的心？

“我爱你。”女孩说。除却最开始撕开衣服的蛮横霸道，她的动作直接但轻柔，虽然笨拙，但每一寸抚摸都是为了让面前的人激起欲望。

不见回应，女孩直起身子亲吻她。“你不爱我吗？”

那结着霜的绿色眸子直白地盯着她，刺痛她的心脏。

她不爱女孩吗？她爱，爱到愿意为之付出一切。

但为何她无法接受现在发生的一切？是她还不够爱她吗？

天啊，Elsa。她对自己说。这一切都是你害的，她失去记忆是因为你，她的死亡是因为你，她现在冰冷的心也是因为你。你还有什么资格要求呢？

或许……或许她可以接受这一切。

她应该接受这一切，鉴于她是一个不该被原谅的加害者。

于是，她试图回应，试图纵情投入，但比呻吟更早落下的，却是一声啜泣。

**048.Eugene**

“小心。”Eugene面无表情地说出这句他在这几天里说过了无数遍的话，一边弯下身子。

平底锅擦着他的脑袋飞了过去。

“哈！”他得意地直起身子，向在一旁心惊胆战地坐着的Belle和Adam炫耀道：“我躲这玩意儿躲得可熟——”

“哐！”

平底锅从他身后飞了回来。正中脑门。

“Eugene！”Rapunzel惊叫着跑过来，“你没事吧？！”

“……我以为我要死了……”Eugene疼得直掉眼泪，“你能不和Anna打架了么？”

“对不起，对不起，但是我真的……”她瞪了一眼不远处翘着二郎腿坐着的红发当事人，“我真的太生气了。”

“我不明白你有什么好生气的。”Anna——或者说，可能是Anna的红发女孩，如是说。她紧紧握着Elsa的手，就像她姐姐下一秒就会飞走。“你才该反思一下你刚刚丢平底锅的举动。我倒无所谓，砸到Elsa怎么办？”

“那你就该放开她。”Rapunzel气呼呼地反驳，“你到哪儿都拉着她，连上个厕所都不让她离开你的视线！你以为你是谁？囚犯都比Elsa的情况好！”

Eugene完全理解Rapunzel这出离的愤怒，鉴于她自己十几年的囚禁生活，Rapunzel不可能看得惯现在Anna所做的一切。

她甚至这几天一直在做噩梦，梦见自己被Gothel天天带在身边，没有自由。

“那与你无关。”Anna回应。

“是，与我无关，那你有问过Elsa的意见么？”

Anna立即将目光投向自己身边的人，后者开口说道：“Rapunzel是对的。”

性情大变的女孩沉默片刻。

“我不相信你。”最后她说。“我不看好你你就会逃跑的。”

“我不会的。经历了这么多，我……我会一直在你身边。”

“不。我不相信你。”

Anna喃喃地重复着这句话，像是得到了自信似的，回过头来得意洋洋地看着Rapunzel，再次说道：“这事儿与你无关。”

“你只会说这几句话吗？！”

Eugene赶紧压住她——与她的平底锅：“冷静点，Rapunzel，你也看出来了，Anna根本听不进我们的话。她甚至听不进Elsa的话！”

“如果我能容忍这种事情在我眼皮底下发生，我那十六年的塔中生活算是白过了，Eugene！”

Anna“哼”了一声。“我知道你不欢迎我，成吧，那我走。”

Rapunzel一惊：“你要去哪儿？”

“手上的钱差不多花光了，该重拾旧业了。”Anna活动活动筋骨，对Elsa说：“我带你去见见我的老雇主，这个城市的最大商人头头——Tiana。”

（*Tiana：迪士尼改编自《青蛙王子》的电影《公主与青蛙》的女主角。）

**049.Elsa**

此时是深夜。

豪宅入口是玻璃构成的大门，红毯笔直地横贯这间能媲美皇宫大厅的巨大房间，同时延伸出树状分支，通向十几个零散分布的大玻璃罩子。每个罩子里都放着一件精美的工艺品，像荒漠中突然出现的一株绿油油的小草般突兀又寂寞地缩在偌大的玻璃罩子中央。

月光透过窗户落在木制地板上，形成一方白色的地毯——本应如此。但月亮的光芒现在被屋内更盛的光芒遮蔽了。

“它们叫‘白炽灯泡’。”当时，Tiana是这么说的。“连着灯泡末端的那堆线叫‘电线’，‘电流’会穿过那些电线，让灯泡亮起来。”

“我猜这些一定要花很多钱。”

Tiana眨了眨眼：“对于你们而言，是的。”

她们是被叫来看守这个大厅里的东西的。

太过奢侈——即使是见识过Snow宏伟皇宫的Elsa都忍不住这么评价这座房子。它奢侈到足以媲美王侯贵族的寝宫，而Snow默许了。

沉重的呼吸声打断了Elsa的思考，她侧身去看，正巧对上Anna那张气鼓鼓的脸庞。显然，她那性情大变的妹妹对这座豪宅仍有曾经的分辨能力：她叉着腰，瞪着这一堆被过分保护的瓷器，不解都表现在了脸上；在几个小时前听Tiana给她们介绍这些东西的时候，Elsa唯恐听得不耐烦的Anna会冒出一句“你疯了吗？”

“她疯了吗？”

但显然这话不能如此大大咧咧地在她们的金主前说出，只好在事后自我宣泄。

“她为什么要花这么些功夫把这个——”Anna想伸手去拍一拍那玻璃罩子，被不远处人高马大的保镖——Tiana是这么叫他们的——一瞪，只好恹恹地缩回了手，低声说道：“这些东西摆在这儿到底干嘛用？”

“她不是说了吗？她明晚要办一个展览，然后要办拍卖会，把这些东西全卖给富商们。”

“我就没法理解这件事嘛！哪个傻子会出大价钱买这些鬼东西？”Anna摸着下巴，“我猜我面前的这一件够我们俩不愁吃穿十几年。”

“有这么夸张吗？我可不觉得——”Elsa刚想反驳，忽然想起Tiana告诉她们的、供一个灯泡发光一晚上要花的价钱，赶紧把反驳咽回肚子里。“我们还是不要理解富人们的想法了。”

“所以——”她接着说道，往周边看了看。能轻松单手拎起一个她的十几个的高大男人在大厅里不厌其烦地来回踱步，他们是来保护这些东西的。但Tiana称呼这些看起来非常有安全的男人们叫做“废物”，鉴于他们在一个月前看丢了她的一件珍贵宝物。

“如果他们都没法抓住那个小偷的话，我不觉得我们能帮上什么忙。”Elsa说。

“这可不一定。”Anna说，“他们这些人看起来很多，其实跟一个人没什么分别。他们的视线范围是固定的，想不到别的观察方法。但我就不一样了。”

“你觉得你能抓住那个小偷？”

受到允许，Anna和Elsa可以自由在这座大房子里穿行。Anna拉着Elsa从这个门走到那个门，像穿行于人群中，正在寻找目标的小偷。忽然，她似乎看到什么，冲Elsa眨了眨眼：“你以为，我是靠什么在我们爸妈死后一个人活下来的？”

是魔法的痕迹。

受沉迷魔法研究的Belle影响，Elsa勉强能认出这道淡淡痕迹的意思。

“这可麻烦了。”Anna嘟囔，“我可不是魔法的专家啊。”

Elsa说：“难怪那些男人们发现不了，这应该请巫师来解决。”她思考片刻，补充了一句：“如果Belle在就好了。可惜那之后她就跟Adam一起出门找让Adam恢复原状的方法了。”

说完这句话，她仔细看了看Anna的反应。后者正试图擦去魔法阵，对这两个名字充耳不闻。

“你不担心Adam吗？”

“什么？Adam？为什么？”

为什么？Elsa愕然，仍旧忍不住对这个意料之中的回答感到生气：“鉴于你和Adam那么要好，我以为你会想要知道。”

Anna耸了耸肩：“那是你的错觉，我才不关心他。——等等，我们讨论他干嘛？我们现在该担心咱们的钱。恐怕这魔法阵我们俩都没办法，Tiana的赏金我们是拿不到了。”

Elsa摸了摸自己的手指。如果她仍有魔法的话……

“噼啪！”

古怪的声音响起，所有灯泡急促地闪烁了几下，熄了。

Anna冷笑：“我就说这个叫做‘电力’的玩意儿不靠谱——”

“啊！”

跟着，一声惊呼传来，但不是Elsa和Anna之中的任何一位——

而出自一位凭空出现在她们上方的女性。

那人从半空跌落在地，跟Elsa撞了个满怀，没等她们俩各自反应过来，Anna就立刻拉开了那位女性，一边将Elsa护在身后，一边麻利地钳制住入侵者，吹了声口哨：“运气真好。咱们的赏金自己送上——”

她的话语戛然而止。黑暗中有一道锐利的白光闪过，Anna急急伸手去挡，却因此松开了压制对方的手，让对方逃脱了。

“看来那魔法阵是被你们擦掉的。”女性不满地嘀咕一声，转身准备离开，不料Anna猛扑上前，扯住了她的一只靴子：“别想跑——来人啊！”

较之刚才落下来的惊慌，女人这次被抓住一只脚，却毫不着急，她立马把自己的这只靴子踹开，跟着一道蓝光闪过，姐妹俩眼瞅着女人消失在了空气里。

等到“保镖”们匆匆赶到，“噼啪”声再度响起，这栋大房子再度回归了光明。

“咚——”

此时，远处悠扬的钟声响起。一下，两下，三下……

等到十二下的余音消失时……

“什么？！”

Anna手里的靴子也跟着消失了。

**050.Elsa**

派对。与昨晚苍白到发冷的灯光不同，现在的光线透着铜臭味——金黄，哪里都是金黄的，把穿金戴银的富商们身上的首饰衬得更加刺眼。

在这群唯恐别人不知道自己有钱的商人之间，又一位女性格外出挑。浅绿色的礼服勾勒出她的玲珑身材，唯一的饰品是耳垂上一对小巧但精致的金制耳坠，恰好衬出她的黢黑皮肤。

她就是Tiana。

“知道了。”

听到最贵重宝物被盗的消息，她毫不惊慌，摇了摇手中玻璃做成的杯子——不，按照Tiana的话说是，“高脚杯”——微微点了点头。

“呃，就这样？”Anna惊讶。

Tiana显得更惊讶：“你以为我真的会指望你能帮我解决这事儿吗？”

Anna噎着了：“我、我以为你会很相信我的能力……”

“哦，鉴于之前我叫你抓的Hans你没有完成？”

听到这个名字，Elsa心一跳，小心翼翼地望向因为这人差点死去的女孩，但后者对此的反应还没有Elsa强烈。她只是羞愧得恨不得缩进地底下：“这、这是意外……”她说着，看了一眼Elsa，“我本来可以抓到他的。”

“但你没有。”

眼瞅着Anna的脸越来越红，Elsa赶紧插嘴问Tiana：“介意告诉我们，你有什么方法抓到那个小偷吗？”

Tiana思考片刻，冲她眨了眨眼：“鉴于Anna之前还是帮我完成过不少任务的……说一说也无妨。”

“在平日里，我的拍卖会都会有一个秘密展品压轴登场。”她毫不客气地跨越红线拉起的围栏，随手敲了敲去掉了玻璃罩的昂贵瓷器，清脆的响声听得Elsa心里发颤，“这就给了小偷可乘之机：他（he）偷了那件秘密展品，转手卖给了一位不知情的富商。”

“准确来说，是‘她（she）’。”Anna插嘴，试图挽回颜面。

“‘她’？”Tiana惊讶道，“呃，这倒是个思考的好角度。女性的话——等等，我刚刚说到哪儿了？”

Elsa说：“她把展品卖给了富商。”

Tiana点点头：“那位富商事后得知是我的展品，立刻拿低价卖给我，作为讨好——”

“有多低？”

“你们俩十年的伙食费吧。”

“……”

“……请继续。”Elsa脑壳疼。

虽然被打断多次，Tiana却并不生气，继续说道：“虽然东西回来了，但这事可坏了我的名声。所以，我这次换了个方式：我从一开始就将所有的展品公之于众。”

Elsa惊叹：“那么，碍于你的名声，没有人敢买那小偷偷来的东西。”

“没错。我本以为那小贼会更聪明点，这次不下手的呢。”

Anna不屑道：“我看她未必卖不出那宝物。既然她是巫师，总能认识些有钱的巫师不会怕惹到你——”

“等等，巫师？巫师是怎么回事？”

“呃，我没说过吗？那小偷会魔法。”Anna想了想，补充道，“而且，似乎过了十二点，魔法就会失效？”

“还有这种有时效的魔法吗？”Tiana惊讶，“这么一说，她确实只在半夜十一点之后下手，我本以为只是夜黑风高好行动呢……”

“有你那亮堂得跟白天似的灯泡，白天黑夜下手有什么区别？”

Elsa拍一拍Anna的手臂，试图制止她那总是不过脑子的反驳，并问道：“你一开始没想到这一点吗？虽然她是巫师，但魔法阵做得很粗糙，普通人都能随便擦掉。如果你请来巫师，应该就能很快抓到她了。”

“我确实没往魔法的方向想……因为魔法只有有钱人才学得了，穷人最多能学到些毛皮，偷不了东西。”Tiana解释，“而有能力在众多保镖眼皮子底下穿行的巫师，我全部都认识，他们不敢惹我。所以，那女人是从哪里冒出来的巫师？”

**051.Elsa**

“你又要去哪儿？”

手腕被握得发疼，Elsa咬着牙吐出一个问句。

“当然找到那个小偷！”Anna气冲冲的，“Tiana不愿意再给我们大单的任务，不给我们大单的任务我们就赚不到足够的钱，这些小任务只够我们几天的吃喝！我必须得挽回我的颜面！”

“你不需要挽回你的颜面，我们也不需要这么多钱。”

“不，我们要这么多钱。”

Elsa等了半天，没等到Anna的下文，只好问道：“要这么多钱干嘛？”

Anna的脚步一顿，又继续往前走：“认出你之后，我的记忆开始慢慢恢复了。”

“……所以？”

“……你不记得就算了。”背对着Anna，Elsa没法看到她的表情，“我记得就行。况且，要不是我有钱到处跑，我也不会找到你。”

她们寻找小偷的计划非常不顺利。

“黄色头发，带点卷。”Anna在半空划了一下，“大概这么高。”

眼前脏兮兮的小孩显然想到了什么，却谨慎地后退了一步：“不知道诶，但是……”他指向一个巷子，“你可以往那儿问问，我对那边比较不熟。这边一圈我都知道，没有这个人。”

Anna掏出几枚硬币，在他眼前晃一晃：“或许……”

出乎意料的是，小孩的目光跟着硬币转了两下，就立刻强迫自己别开了脑袋跑开了，丢下一句话：“不知道就是不知道嘛！你给我钱也没有用的！”

“呃。”Anna把硬币放回口袋，抱着手臂，鼓着腮帮子叹气：“这已经是我们遇到第十个一看就是知情人、却说自己不知道的小孩子了。”

“但他是唯一一个给我们指明了方向的小孩儿。”

“我可不觉得他给的方向是对的。”

“是的——所以我们只要往另一个方向走就对了。”Elsa耸耸肩。

“小心！”Elsa的脚刚踏进这条泥泞小巷，Anna就将她拉开，跟着，从身旁斑驳墙壁往上二层的窗子里，落下一滩肮脏到认不出究竟是什么东西的污物来。

“嘿！丢东西不看人的吗？”Anna抬头往上吼了一句，而回应是另一摊脏东西。她赶紧侧身闪过，但没能躲开溅起的淤泥。她盯着自己衣服上的脏东西，环顾四周没有能拍掉它的东西，龇牙咧嘴地翻了个白眼，却不敢再多骂一句了。她显然不能保证自己能躲过第三次脏东西攻击。

“或许我们应当离开了。”Elsa适时建议。她意识到她们在这片穷人居住地里不受欢迎。

“不！我有预感，我们很快就能见到那小偷了。”Anna压低声音回应，指了指身后的屋子，“他们的‘下落物攻击’越来越频繁了。”

“‘下落物攻击’？”Elsa无奈地重复了这个Anna的自造词，摇了摇头，只好由着自己被对方拉着往前走。

不过，确实，由于贫民窟里多是即使当童工也没人要的小孩，他们的敌意多半直白，往哪里走攻击频繁，往哪里走没有攻击，真是一点计谋也没有。Tiana那么久了还没能抓到那位小偷，简直不可思议。

“——好了，又是一条岔道。”Anna轻声说道，“要往哪里走，就靠你们指路啦。”

她拉紧Elsa，钻进一条小巷，走了十几步，却没见反应。

“看来走错了。”她立刻反向进入另一条小巷——

也没有回应。

“看来那群小崽子们总算聪明点了？”Anna皱起眉头。

“——你们好像在找我？”

然而，她们的目标自己出现了。

小偷看起来跟她们差不多大，一头黄发梳理得整齐柔顺，与贫民窟的景象格格不入。若非她身上打着补丁的连衣裙，她的样子，即使出现在贵族派对里也不会显得突兀。

“傻站在那里干嘛？”小偷说，抚了抚她的头发，“不进来坐坐吗？我可不是那种吝啬到要让客人站在家门口的主人哦。”

**052.Elsa**

她说，她叫Cinderella。

（*Cinderella：灰姑娘，出自电影《灰姑娘》。）

“你们不是富人。”互相的自我介绍过后，Cinderalla的定论突然又直接。

“呃……确实不是。”

“所以我不想把你们看作敌人。我就直说了，我很看好你们的能力——”她的蓝眼睛坦然地看向二人，但Elsa觉得她在说那句话时，脸上的表情好像在说“你们看起来很好骗”。Elsa想起自己的经历，忍不住眯起了眼睛。

Cinderalla意识到她的敌意，转而把目光落在Anna身上：“所以呢，我是想拉你们入伙的。”

“你的魔法是怎么回事？”Elsa没有理会，兀自问道。

“什么？”

“如果你想拉我们入伙的话，总得了解你才行。魔法是富人才能学的东西，我怎么知道你不是哪个吃饱了饭没事干的富家小姐？”

一旁的Anna咳嗽了一声，似乎是要掩盖自己突然的笑声。Elsa假装没听见。她当然知道曾拥有强大魔法的她没什么资格说这话，不过……一码归一码。

果然，Cinderella露出了不满的表情。但她想了想，还是应下了。

“我曾经帮助过一位饿晕在我家门口的老奶奶。过程很简单，我给她吃的和喝的，还腾出了位置给她睡——我经常这么做——然后，奇迹，或者说，童话，发生了。那位老奶奶是位受到迫害的精灵，她走投无路差点死掉，而我救了她。”Cinderella说，一边将目光投向了房间的一个不起眼的角落，几道在阳光下泛着七彩光芒的线条遗落在泛黄的墙壁上。“她恢复之后，说要感谢我，就用她特殊的能力赐予我魔法。”

“最后她走了，留下几句话。”她清了清嗓子，把声音压得低了些，模仿道：“‘我看到了你们的现状，我也看到了你想要改变现状的勇气。希望你可以将这个能力用在正道上。我两年后会回来看你，来决定你是否有资格继续使用这个魔法。’”

听起来像这么一回事。Elsa点点头，点明了Cinderella特意略过的那一点：“而那个魔法只能十一点到十二点用？”

“你怎么知道！——呃，好吧，其实这个很好猜出来。”Cinderella恹恹道，“如今两年快到了，但我一无所获。——我是说，虽然我成功赚到了些钱，但也很快就分光了，根本改变不了贫民窟的现状。我需要更多人的帮忙。”

Elsa一边听着Cinderella说话，一边将余光投向Anna——后者的两眼放光。

……好吧。Elsa叹气。性情再怎么大变，也还是那个听完Snow的童年故事就能对一位国家统治者产生同情心的小小孩。

但她对Cinderalla的说法深感不安，她不能让Anna轻易地参与进去：“你说需要人帮忙，但是，怎么帮呢？”

“从富人那儿偷东西。”

空气凝滞了一瞬。

Elsa揉着皱起的眉间：“我希望你是在开玩笑。”

Cinderalla嘟了嘟嘴，这让Elsa意识到这位稳重的外表下显然只是个孩子：“我很认真。”

这让Elsa忍不住在心里批评：魔法给了Cinderella过高的权力，可她太过年幼，根本承受不住这些。

而Maleficent曾经跟Elsa说过类似的话。

拥有过非凡魔力的女人低头啜一口Cinderella给她们准备的茶。她如今有了跟Maleficent相同的想法，这让她觉得心安却又烦躁。她没有直接反驳Cinderella，而是让那女孩滔滔不绝地开启她的长篇大论。

但她的想法无非是那些：Tiana的生活奢侈，而在同一时间，又有许多穷人吃不饱穿不暖。窃取富人们的财富不会对富人造成实质性的伤害，却能够大大改善穷人的生活，何乐而不为？

Elsa听不下去了：“我不觉得这么做可以真正改变现状。你也说过，你虽然一直窃取财富，却没能改变现状。”

“那是因为我们人少！只要多偷一些——”

“这是胡扯！违法的行为只会引起更大的骚乱，你这是一个恶性循环！”

“你连做都没做过，怎么就知道这是恶性循环了？”

“那是——”

“——为什么总是你在说话？”Cinderella不耐烦了，看向Anna，后者眼睛里的愤怒快喷出火，“Anna，你怎么看？”

“我支持Cinderella。”Anna立刻说。她甚至没有看向Elsa。

Elsa咬牙切齿：“偷窃是不可取的。你怎么知道这种恶性循环不会最终造成极端的暴力？”

她见过极端的暴力，至少两次。她见过Maleficent的手下们陷进厚厚的积雪动弹不得，淡蓝色的魔法冰晶与绿色火焰碰撞引出的冲击波可以推倒大树；她见过铺天盖地的暴雪，人们在飓风中飘零如落叶。

那些都是她造成的。

她想寻求谅解，但为时已晚。谁来为那些因她的魔法而逝去的生命负责？道歉有用吗？

如果可以，她希望这世上不会有任何暴力。

Anna意识到她的思虑：“你想得太多了，Elsa，这不是什么暴力行为。”

“没有区别。恶只会生恶。”

Anna瞪着她：“为什么你一定要把这件事认作是错的？我们可以这么做，如果这是正义！”

Elsa仿佛看见了当初被Snow怂恿，自以为“正义”地向Maleficent发起进攻的自己。

“你懂什么叫正义吗？”

“至少比你懂。你只不过是参与过几场战争，就把懦弱当成了正义！”

Elsa被激怒了。万千言语蓄势待发，却全部咽了回去：“我决不会支持你们。”

她起身离去。

但Anna很快跟了上来：“你不能走，你得跟着我。”

那双蒙着白霜的眸子再次刺伤了Elsa的心。她忍不住想，如果是曾经的Anna，她会怎么做？她们一定会坐下来好好谈，而不是像现在这样轻易地瞄准对方的弱点用言语刺伤。曾经的Anna虽如现在一样热血、鲁莽，但热情之上却有温柔和理性包裹，而非现在这样一味只相信她自己。“你得跟着我”？多么自大的话语！

她曾经愿意用自己的一辈子待在Anna身边赎罪，但她现在开始怀疑了，Anna是否能回到从前？现在的Anna还是她的Anna吗？伴随着自己浑身因床事产生的酸胀感一起，疲惫感淹没了她的身体和精神。她真想一睡不醒。

“我不会跟着你。”她说，没敢望向Anna的眼睛。天啊，她这是在逃避什么吗？她如今终于有机会赎罪，她却因此感到厌烦，乃至要离开Anna？于是，她匆匆又补上一句： “我也不会眼睁睁地看着你做这种事，这样做太莽撞了。”

“为什么？你到底在怕什么？”Anna说，“我知道了。你跟过Snow，你知道富人的生活有多么好，你不愿意触碰到富人的利益。”

虚弱的进攻。Elsa淡淡地判断到。她不想争辩，自顾自地往外走。

Anna匆匆跟上，说：“你觉得你是对的？”

“我就是对的。”

“你太自大了。”Anna气道，“你有什么时候做出的判断正确过？”

Elsa一愣：“什么？”

“你在十几年前选择了离开，最后的结果是让我们落入这种境地——”

“——你在说些什么？我是为了保护你！”

“我不需要你保护！你没有后悔你当初离开吗？”

“不。”她很快回应，“我从未后悔过那次离开。我只后悔我没有坚持我的离开。”

Anna站在原地，不可思议地看着她的姐姐。

“你就这样决定下来了，为什么不愿意问问我的意见？在你的眼里，我就是无能到你宁可让我无知地过完一生，也不愿意告诉我真相吗？我不配知道一切，来好好地待在你身边吗？”

Elsa盯着她的双眼——墨绿的眸子因冰霜而黯淡，就像盛夏的浓绿被冰冷的鬼魂入侵。怪物在至亲的身体刻上自己的痕迹，加害者却不知道如何解开。

她脸色苍白：“而你待在我旁边的结果就是这个样子。”

Elsa逃也似的离开。

Anna没有再追上去。

**053.Elsa**

“啪！啪！”女孩铆足了劲冲上前，往树干上狠踹了两脚。树叶落下几片。“可恶！它完全卡在上面了！”

她仰起头气呼呼地大喊大叫，好像那样就能把树上的东西喊下来似的。

Elsa不由得跟随女孩的视角向上望去，在茂盛的绿叶之间，隐约能看见一个干叶编成的小球。

如果是Anna的话……

这个想法刚冒出头，就被她摇头驱散。不该想着她。她已不是她。

Elsa收回目光，下一秒就和女孩的目光撞了个正着。她心里咯噔一下。

女孩比划比划Elsa的身高，问道：“姐姐，你可不可以把球帮我拿下来呀？”

“……我可以试试。”她只好说。

但是……树是怎么爬的？Elsa思索的时候，女孩热情的眼神能把她的后背烧出个洞，Elsa咬咬牙，硬着头皮抱住树干，往上蹬了几下。

失败了。

Elsa感到自己的脸渐渐烧红。她绞尽脑汁，却没法从记忆里找出任何关于“爬树”的信息。她没注意过别人是怎么爬的，而她自己……她“爬”过树，如果用魔法做成一个梯子上树可以叫“爬”的话。

她还到过比树更高的地方，她曾经在无人敢攀登的山峰与山峰间自由跨越，仿佛她生于此地；她曾经无所不能，无所不到。

但现在……

“姐姐，你不会爬树吗？”

Elsa咬了咬下唇，伸出了手。指尖有碎冰撞击的微小声音响起，但雪花状图案转瞬即逝，而后，尽管她再怎么使力，都没法看到曾经像呼吸般简单的魔法在她指尖重现。

“……抱歉，我不会爬树。”

这也太可笑了。她如此憎恨自己的魔法，但当她真正失去了自己的魔法，她却一无所有了。

她似乎回到了自己最初的状态，一个懵懵懂懂的小女孩，刚刚踏出阿伦戴尔，一切都是崭新却危险的，就像走在横于悬崖间的木梁上，山间风声呼呼，而她浑身冷汗直冒，没法挪动半步。

正当她不知如何是好时，身后传来一个声音：“怎么了？”

Anna？她挺直了身子向后望去，却只看到一个比丢了球的小女孩差不多大的孩子。

“我的球跑树上了。”

刚来的女孩抬头看了看，卷起袖子：“这简单，我帮你拿。”

她们俩的声音完全不一样。再怎么孩子气，Anna的声音也比这女孩成熟多了。她刚刚怎么会觉得那是Anna？难道说，她已经离不开她妹妹了吗，即便如今她们的关系如此尴尬？

“这只是因为你的懦弱。”Elsa看着自己能力不再的双手，自言自语，“你不可以依赖任何人。”

她观察另一个女孩麻溜地爬上了树，若非身旁有人，真想现在就模仿女孩的动作学会爬树。

Elsa意识到，她要从头学起了。


	10. Ice Witch

**054.Elsa**

Elsa在附近找了一个旅馆睡下，却没能如她所想的那样，离开那位总是欲求不满的女孩，好好地睡一觉。

午夜十二点的钟声敲响时，穷人居住地的方向的巨响惊醒了Elsa。

她迷瞪瞪地起床，从窗口向外探去，只看见半空中五彩斑斓的色彩，像彩带般飘荡在浓黑的天空中。

Elsa彻底醒了：这是魔法的痕迹。

然而十二点已过，这不会是Cinderella——毋庸置疑，有巫师发起了进攻，主导者不会是别人。Tiana！

Elsa赶紧穿好衣服，手抖得没法好好扣上扣子。她去了能干什么？在失去魔法的当下，她能干什么？她恐怕没法帮上任何忙……该死，没有魔法的生活是怎么过的？没人教过她！

但是，但是……Elsa捞起自己的外套，胡乱地披在身上。

Anna还在那里。她得去找她。

两位巫师趾高气昂地站在摇摇欲坠的危房围成的广场中央，举着他们的法杖和施法用的玻璃瓶：“快点把小偷交出来，不然我就把你们这堆屋子全部烧了！”

话音刚落，就有一支箭，作为对他们威胁的回应，从窗口射出。

巫师看也不看，一甩手，便有小小的火球从他的法杖冒出，迅速缠绕上木箭，将它烧成灰烬。火球没有就这样熄灭，它沿着箭来的路线飞回，在窗边砸出无数火星，接着就是痛苦的呻吟声。

所有人都怒视着两位巫师，却没有人敢上前。

Elsa脸色苍白，努力让自己镇定下来，一边摸回Cinderella的住处。

她还未踏进房间，就被剑光闪花了眼。

接着，Elsa被扑倒，脖颈抵着一柄冰凉。抬头看去，Cinderella的眼睛简直能冒出火星：“就是你把我的住所告诉Tiana的吧？！”

Elsa试图把对方的剑推远一点。“不——”

但她力气太小了。剑又往前顶了一点，Elsa坚信她的皮肤被割破了：“不是你还能有谁——”

“当然不会是她！”一只手从Elsa的后方伸出，大力拉开了Cinderella持剑的手。是Anna。满头大汗的红发女孩解释道：“不是她！我今天一直都跟着她，她没有告密！”

Elsa皱起了眉：“什么，你一直……？”

Anna红了脸，侧开头扯开了话题：“而且现在问题也不是这个！”

屋外传来一阵骚乱，她们这才想起她们现在的处境。Cinderella沉默片刻：“不能再瞒下去了，躲着也不是办法。”她把短剑插回剑鞘，郑重地理了理衣服：“我必须得出来。”

“但是你——”

Cinderella冲她们眨眨眼：“我当然不会乖乖做案板上的鱼。只要我能等到晚上十一点，那就是我的天下了。”

Anna表示怀疑：“但现在才刚过零点呢，你能再等个二十三小时？”

Elsa思考片刻：“或者，我们可以先把这两位解决了。”

“怎么做？我们这里没人能打得过巫师，他们有魔法！”

Elsa咬了咬下唇。或许……“你有没有带有一点点魔法的工具？”

就像Elsa曾将自己的魔力转换到Adam家族的门上，普通的物体上也可以被施以魔法，在有需要时释放出来。

果然，因为这些东西不会因午夜的时限消失，Cinderella有为了应急而准备一些魔法的工具。她拿出一小袋碎铁片递给Elsa：“有是有，但它最多能用来生个火。我可不觉得它们能抵抗那些巫师，合在一起用也不行。”

Elsa拿出一片铁片试了试，满意地点点头：“这就行了。还有，你有大一点的披风吗？”

“等等，你要干什么？”Anna拉住她的手，不安道。

“相信我。”Elsa只是这么说。她拆散自己的麻花辫，披上Cinderella递来的披风，遮掩住脸。

她现在看起来就像是神秘的流浪汉。

**055.Elsa**

对于如何装模作样地吓唬人这一套，Elsa再熟悉不过了。

唯一区别是，她曾经是有底气地吓唬人，而她现在一无所有。

但那又如何？既然过去的她能够不使用太多魔法唬退敌人，那么她现在也可以。

她把自己的兜帽又往下拉了拉。

……或许吧。

踏进广场，Elsa清清嗓子：“停下。”

巫师的注意力被她吸引了。看见她挂下的白金色头发，巫师判断：“你不是那个小偷。她在哪里？”

“你们不需要知道。”

恐怕是被拖延得烦了，听见这话，巫师冷哼一声，不再打算进一步交谈，伸手一挥，便有一个火球从手杖上冒出，热浪提前一步向Elsa扑来，激得她哆嗦了一下。

但她没有后退。

与精灵的魔法不同，人类使出的魔法总是自带魔法的纹路，而纹路自有其弱点。Elsa与许多巫师打过交道，她知道怎么用最简单的方法化解对方的魔法。只要方法得当，就像用杠杆翘起巨石，只能产生火星的魔法也可以——

她捏住早就藏在手心的Cinderella的铁片，向前伸手。

——化解强大的魔法。

在一瞬间，她被爆炸的火球包裹，轰鸣声在耳边作响，几乎要盖住身后的一声尖叫。

心脏砰砰直跳。虽然知道原理，但这太过危险，她此前从未试过如此近地消除魔法。

指尖传来灼烧感，铁片在她指尖化成粉末。

至少她成功了。

Elsa挺了挺胸，理了理衣服，偷偷从口袋摸出几片铁片捏在手心，假装悠然自得地踏出一步。在很快消散的烟雾中，她心满意足地看到对方露出了恐惧的表情：“这怎么可能……我根本没看到施法！你、你是什么人？”

她昂起头，回应冰冷：“你们惹不起的人。”

话音刚落，又有火球向她飞来。她故技重施。

她说：“我不想伤害你们……你们不会想要看到惹怒我的后果的。”

对方没有应答，后退了几步，挥手又放出几颗火球来。

Elsa尽可能地一一化解，却有些力不从心。一个铁片只能化解一个火球，那么很快……

她往口袋里一探。

口袋空了。

灼热袭来，Elsa睁大眼睛，硬着头皮伸出手来——

魔法，她的魔法……

哪怕只有一点……

火焰吞噬了她的手，她的紧咬着牙才没让自己痛得叫出声来——

——而后是一阵熟悉的冰凉。

她从没想过自己会如此感激那片寒冷。

巨大的雪花状图案在她身前展开，火焰在刹那冻结粉碎。

Elsa将自己烧伤的手藏在披风后，自知已没法使出第二次魔法。正当她思考下一步该如何是好时，巫师恐惧的一声惊呼将她从思绪中拉回：

“难道你就是那个冰之巫女吗？！”

这算什么鬼名字？Elsa挑了挑眉，却忽然意识到他们指的是什么。

是那场暴风雪。

被勾起的白茫茫的回忆伴随着Anna瞳孔里的那片雪花击中她的心脏，Elsa沉默片刻，没有回应。

而对方正因这个名字兀自慌张起来。

“别、别自己吓自己，冰之巫女怎么会跑到这儿来？”

“可那片雪花还能有谁？！”

“别怕，她一直没攻击，肯定是没什么魔力了。我们俩一起来，一定能打败她！”

达成共识后，他们颤巍巍地全神贯注于施法——

“咚！”

Anna从他们身后把他们敲晕了。

**056.Elsa**

“嘶！”

Anna看了她一眼：“痛？”

Elsa恹恹点头，以为会被对方骂一句“活该”，却看到Anna只是低头默默帮她上药，手上的动作更轻了一些。她忍不住问：“你还好吧？”

“问我好不好干嘛？受伤的人是你。”Anna毫不客气。

Elsa在心里叹了口气。还是那个粗鲁无礼的“Anna”。她认识的那个Anna还能回来吗？

她们此后再无交谈，直到Anna把她全身检查了个遍，确认每个伤口都被好好上过了药，才起身，命令似的说道：“你去睡觉，我去看守那两个巫师。”

“我也要去！”Elsa急急说道，见Anna对她投来困惑的视线，她赶忙解释：“你不会魔法，万一巫师偷偷摸摸用魔法做了什么手脚，你没法保护自己。我在旁边看着会好一点。”

Anna毫不领情：“哧，那你就会魔法了？别当我没看出来，刚刚那片雪花就是你能使出的全力了。你刚刚在旅馆没睡好吧？快去睡觉！”

这番话太过奇怪，Elsa忍不住愣了愣。她犹豫片刻，还是上前一步问：“你就这么让我去睡觉？”

“啊？不然呢？”

“我不需要在你的视线范围内了？”

Anna顿了顿。她挠了挠头：“嗯……本来你也能照顾好你自己……你干嘛要问这种话？”她小心翼翼地抬头看向Elsa：“你……能照顾好自己的对吧？”

Elsa意识到她实际想问的是什么，坚定地说：“我不会离开你。”

Anna的眼睛一亮，又很快摸着鼻尖害羞地侧开身子：“那是当然的——我从来没有怀疑过这一点。你当然不会离开我。”

Elsa趁热打铁：“你没法看守一整夜，鉴于你之前一直跟着我。两个小时之后我来换岗，好吗？”

Anna眨了眨眼，还是点头了：“嗯。——快去睡觉！”

Elsa转身离开，忽然想到，Anna眼睛里的那层霜是不是淡了一点？她用手背遮掩住自己忍不住勾起的嘴角，觉得自己在接下来的两个小时里恐怕难以顺利入睡了。

**057.Elsa**

木门被轻轻叩响，开门的嘎吱声响起，兴奋地没法入睡的Elsa立刻起身，正看见一个黄发的脑袋表情怪异地在门边探头探脑。

“有什么事吗，Cinderella？”

“我吵醒你了？”

“没有，我本来就没睡着。”

Cinderella走进房间，合上门：“我很抱歉之前那么对待你。”

“没关系。”Elsa心情很好，欣然回应。但她还是补充了一句：“但是，我还是没法接受你们偷盗富人的生存方式。这不是一个长久之计。”

出乎意料地，Cinderella没有立刻反驳，反而叹了口气：

“或许你说的是对的……我这次来就是想跟你谈谈别的。”

与Cinderella原本的说辞不同，Tiana其实有相当多的职位适合没有教育的穷人们担当，他们虽不会因此大发横财，但也不至于沦落到现在的地步。

然而，几年前，一大批外国人拥入城市，他们每个人都可以打两个人的工，却只要一份工钱，很快就剥夺了当地劳动力的大部分工作。Cinderella心怀不满，跑去找外国人商讨，他们却表情冷漠，全无应答的心情。他们不欢而散。

“我们实在没有办法，只好转去找些不那么荣耀的事情来维持生存。”Cinderella说，“那群外国人很奇怪，有时候我觉得他们的一举一动都不像正常人，但我不知道原因。我刚刚见识了你的实力，或许你可以帮忙解答这个问题。”

Elsa皱着眉：“很抱歉，如果你是怀疑那些外国人被人操控了，我并不了解那类魔法。如果我可以找到我的朋友Belle的话……”

“果然还是不行吗？那我只能走老路子了——”

“咚、咚咚、咚。”

木门被敲了几声，她们抬头，看见红发女孩正一副无所谓的样子抱着手。

Cinderella惊讶道：“Anna，你怎么在这里，那些巫师呢？”

Anna没有回答：“你把那个故事都跟Elsa说好了？”

“对。”

她点点头，这次回答了问题：“我把他们放了。”

“什么？！Tiana很快就会派新的巫师过来——”

“我跟他们讲了这个故事，叫他们原原本本地告诉Tiana。”Anna说，“既然真的要改变，就把Tiana也一起拉入伙吧，她曾经也是个穷人，她会站在我们这一边的。”

顿了顿，Anna望向Elsa，颇有些得意地笑道：“我这算是非暴力的正义之举了吧？”

**058.Elsa**

“Cinderella呢？”

“她正忙着和Tiana商讨事宜呢。”

Elsa点头：“看来她来不了了。”

“只有我们俩了。”Anna接口，叉着腰打量着周围：“随意，我看这也不是什么特别难的任务。”

Elsa顺着Anna的目光望去，古怪的气味让她忍不住揉了揉鼻子。

这里是港口。

空气中混杂着各种味道：海洋的咸味、鱼的腥味、异国的香料味、水手们的汗臭味，和海港的喧哗声混杂在一起，搅得她们两个初来乍到的人头脑发昏。

但今天阳光明媚，光明几乎渗进了每一处角落，让人没来由地觉得这一天绝对会异常顺利。

她们两人是来调查那些精力大得惊人的外国人们的。

Anna问：“从哪里查起呢？”

“据说他们只做一些机械的力气活儿，但我们对港口怎么分配任务并不了解……”

“——嘿！你们在找活儿干吗？”一个水手模样的男人向她们走来。

“不——”

“——对！我们是在找活儿干，有什么临时的工作可以让我们做吗？我什么力气活儿都能做！”Anna捋起袖子秀了秀自己的肌肉，又拍拍Elsa的肩膀，“脑力活也完全没问题。”

男人点点头：“跟我来，你们先看看。”

见Anna毫不客气地跟上去，Elsa困惑地压低声音问道：“你确定这样说没问题吗？”

“老实说才有问题。大白天的，他们忙得要死，才懒得理你的什么调查呢，还是自己亲自上阵得好。”

有道理。但是，“事后可得好好道歉啊。”

Anna嘟囔：“你太顾礼仪啦。”

她们跟着男人七拐八拐地来到一艘大船旁。与不远处拥挤不堪的热闹不同，这里见不到几个人忙碌。

这可没法达成她们的目标啊。Elsa说：“请问——”

“你们是Cinderella的朋友？”

“是的。你认识她？”Elsa一喜。若是朋友的话，就能免除很多麻烦了——

“我们可受够那个娘们儿了。”

……呃？

伴随着这声抱怨，几个男人忽然从四周的遮蔽里探出身子来。他们咔啦咔啦地活动着关节，包围了她们：“她偷了我们一堆东西，我们却怎么也抓不到她。是朋友正好，给我们发个泄。”

Cinderella！你不是说只偷Tiana这些富人的吗？怎么连船长的东西都偷？

Elsa暗叫不好，却已经被彻底包围，没法再逃。

Anna赔着笑：“我们有话好商量？要是你们想找Cinderella报仇，我们可以给你指路——”

“少废话！”

他们其中一人捏着拳头冲上前去，吓得Elsa下意识地一挥手，使出她本来就没多少的魔法来。

但效果很好。冰晶擦着壮汉的脸颊飞过去，留下一道深深的血痕。

“巫师！”

他们提起了十二分的警惕心，立刻抽出了自己的武器，却不敢贸然进攻。

Elsa立刻做出唬人的姿势来。

对面的人窃窃私语着：“别担心，她看起来力量不强，又只有一个人。”

“我也会魔法哩，她可不止一个人！”Anna做了个鬼脸，晃了晃拳头：“虽然力量不强，逼急了，打个两败俱伤还是没问题的！”

他们交换了个眼神。

没等Elsa反应过来，他们就立刻走上前去，吓唬似的挥舞着手中的武器。

他们似乎……想把她们逼到一个地方？

即便看出他们的意图，Elsa和Anna依旧没有办法还手，她们乖乖退后，一路跌跌撞撞退到了一艘大船上。难道是要逼她们进海里？那也可以，去海里泡个澡总比一身淤青来得好。

但她们还在后退。

眼瞅着一个人溜到了她们身后，跟着传来了门被打开的声音。

Elsa试图再使一次魔法，却毫无力量。

“行了。”他们说。

行了，什么行了？

一个壮汉握紧手中的棍棒，猛地向前一踏，大力一挥。

Anna冲到Elsa面前，试图抵挡这次攻击。

这全力一击的力量实在太强，Anna几乎被打飞，Elsa试图接住她，却只能抱着她往后退。而后，脚步一空，伴随一声惊呼，她们落进嵌在地板下方的一个小仓库里。

“不，等等——”

“哐！”

门被关上了。

锁链的声音传来，外面的交谈声变得沉闷而模糊：“你确定只打这么一下？太不过瘾了！”

“遇上巫师你还想多打一拳？能做到这步不错了，走吧！”

**059.Elsa**

“咚！”

“救命！”

“咚咚！”

“救命啊！”

Elsa揉了揉自己敲得通红的手掌，脸色苍白：“没有用。我觉得他们是特意把我们关进了少有人来的仓库里。”

随着时间的流逝，她们能听见甲板上渐渐热闹起来。但任凭她们如何呼救，却始终没有一个人注意到她们。

木板缝间射入的阳光告诉她们大致的时间，也不至于让她们憋死。但这间仓库狭窄低矮，她们两人只能坐着。仓库闷热，天生不惧炎热的Elsa尚可忍受，但Anna已经被汗浸透。

她们把仓库里的东西寻了个遍，找不到任何能够帮助她们逃生的工具。

鉴于她们不知要困到何年何月，Elsa不敢再到处敲击消耗体力。她抱着腿坐下，借着昏暗的光线看向对面意外地沉默的妹妹。

“你的伤真的没事？”她问。

听见这话，Anna直了直身子，似乎要证明自己的状况良好：“我说过了，我很好。”

“我可不觉得被一棍子打飞——”

船只突然的晃动打断了Elsa的话语。她们两人不约而同地屏住呼吸，听着厚厚木板外传来的吼叫声。

船开了。

Elsa脸色苍白：“不。”

“或许这是个好事。”Anna试图安慰她，“这意味着船上一直有人，总有人会路过咱们这儿。”

“但我恐怕我们俩会首先因为晕船半死在里面。”

对面一怔，没回话。看来她没想到这一点。她们二人都没有坐远航船的经验。

Elsa焦躁起来。光线太昏暗，她没法判断Anna的伤口，而这女孩自从被打飞后就寡言少语，即便她竭力拒绝，Elsa也多半能猜出来她的糟糕现状：“我们不能指望外面的人发现我们。如果我还有魔法……”

“但你没有。”

Elsa瞥了她一眼。她没法看清对方的表情。

见Elsa不回话，Anna继续说：“别骗自己了。他们用铁索加固了出口，这木板又那么厚，就凭你现在的那点魔法，根本不可能逃得出去。”

“你想表达什么？”

“没什么。只是觉得你不能老想着你的魔法。”

Elsa沉默片刻。“你是对的。”她赞同道，却莫名觉得烦躁。

她好不容易失去了她致命的魔法，但她却总想着它。她太过依赖魔法了——

“——等等，”Anna打断她的思考，“我不觉得你理解了我的意思。我可没说你的魔法是个坏东西。”

Anna怎么知道她在想什么？Elsa不打算细想：“它除了是坏的还能是什么？”

“她是你的就不是坏的。”Anna把她的冰魔法叫做“她”。“不过说到底，我才不在乎你有没有魔法呢。只是你现在没有魔法了，就不要老想着她。”

Elsa顿了顿，决定把她的困扰说出：“我失去魔法一无所有。”

“你还有我呢。”

“我不是那个意思。只是……我的生活方式是由魔法构成的，我不知道离开它我要怎么生活。”

“我就是那个意思啊。你还有我，我可以教你。”Anna向她爬来，拉起她的一只手：“你看——”

“——呜！”

Elsa下意识地缩回手。

Anna僵住了。

“抱歉。”“对不起。”

二人同时道歉。她们看了一眼。

“我只是想拉一拉你的手。”“我只是下意识地反应。”

她们再度看向彼此。

Anna首先抓住重点：“‘下意识’？为什么？”

为什么？Elsa也想要知道原因。为什么她会对自己妹妹的肢体接触下意识地逃离？

“你怕我。”Anna自顾自地得出结论。她收回手，默默地坐回去。“我不知道你这么怕我。”

“……我不怕你。”

Anna没应。她又退后一点，缩在一个角落里：“这样会好点吗？”

“不，别，你不需要这么做——”

“你从没叫过我名字。”Anna打断她。

“没有的事。”Elsa下意识地否定，却很快清楚她是对的。

她没叫过她。

自从她看见女孩眼中的雪花，她就再没叫过。她是故意的，巨大的反差阻止她呼唤那个名字，那个名字不属于如今她眼前的红发女孩，即便是现在她也是这么认为的。

但或许她该让一步……鉴于女孩与曾经的女孩越来越接近。她听出女孩话语中的疼痛，那疼痛也在拉扯着她。

Elsa张了张嘴。但没法发出声音。那个名字像被封印了。

Anna仔仔细细地看着她。“你不爱我。”她说。

不，我爱你，远胜过爱这世上的任何人，你是我的唯一。Elsa心想。

但这些话也像是被封印了。

而后是长时间的尴尬沉默，Elsa几次试图开口却没法破坏这片死寂。

直到甲板上传来一声吼叫，与之前的喧哗不同，极其响亮地穿透了厚重的木板，传进她们的耳朵。

Elsa不由得为这意外的解围长呼一口气，却在意识到这句话意味着什么时变了脸色。

他们喊的是：

“海盗来了！”


	11. Ocean

**060.Ariel**

“我早就变了，小公主。我可不是曾经那个邪恶的女巫了。”肥胖的白发女人轻轻晃了晃她的下身，粗壮有力的六根触腕在水中像花一样绽开，“别再试图质疑我了，我只再多问你一遍：你要不要拥有双腿？”

“当然！我当然想要拥有双腿！”红发女孩回答道，但她停顿了一下，摸了摸自己因不适应这片异常冰冷的水温而起了鸡皮疙瘩的手臂，鼓起勇气问道：“但是……我要给您什么呢？我听说您会向我们索要报酬来实现人们的愿望。如果是金钱的话——”

“金钱？不不不，Ariel。那个东西太无趣了。我想要——”她眨了眨眼，目光滑过对方的唇边，下至脖颈：“——你的声音。”

（*Ariel：小美人鱼，出自电影《小美人鱼》。）

“我的声音？”Ariel惊恐地眨了眨眼睛，“但是，如果我没有了声音，我要怎么和外界交谈呢？”

“这叫什么话！”Ursula笑了，“你有你的美貌，你的身材……实在不行，还能用上肢体语言。女人要这么多话有什么用呢？男人喜欢安静的女人，而不是喋喋不休的老妈子。来吧，Ariel，成交——”

（*Ursula：反派，出自《小美人鱼》。）

“——不行！”Ariel皱起眉头，“男人，这关男人什么事？我不是为了男人想要双腿的——我想要知道会走路的人类是怎么治理这个国家的！如果他们的楼房不能漂浮在水中，单靠地面怎么塞得进那么多房子呢？如果他们没法用飞行代替游泳而只能走路，那他们得移动得多慢呀！啊，还有那些能浮在水面上的大房子！它长得很奇怪，我试图做个小的，却没能成功。我想问问他们是怎么建起那东西的——”

Ursula翻了个白眼：“嘘嘘嘘，闭嘴！你真是个老妈子。”

“老妈子？！”Ariel瞪大眼睛。她从没被人说过老妈子。

“你是我见过最无趣的女孩。你妈是怎么把你生成这样的？”Ursula在空中点了两下，“声音，双腿。不行？再见。”

“求你，Ursula！海底太无趣了，陆地上人类造出的东西比我们的有趣多了！但是声音绝对不行，你可以把我别的拿走，任何东西都可以，只要不是声音——等等！还有眼睛——再等等！还有耳朵！”

Ariel说得自己都犹豫了。声音用来表达、眼睛用来欣赏、耳朵用来倾听……她哪个都舍不得丢弃。

“贪得无厌的女孩！”Ursula冷笑，“那我退一步吧——我要你的容貌。犹豫了吧？现在，容貌和声音——”

“好的，成交！”

“……什么？”

“容貌，成交。”Ariel说，“相比起那三个……没问题。如果这是我必须付出的。”

这下轮到Ursula惊慌了：“喂，你可要想清楚，没有你的美貌，连海边脏兮兮的渔夫都不会看上你！”

“这跟渔夫又有什么关系？Ursula，不是你说容貌可以的吗？现在……不行了？”

Ariel睁着她那双蓝如深海的漂亮眼睛，海藻般的鲜亮红发在海中扩散开来。

活了百年的Ursula，看着这位十六岁的小姑娘，怔怔地说了一句：

“你是我遇见过最愚蠢的女孩了。”

随着闪电般的光芒闪过，她的尾鳍一分为二，迅速膨胀，变成了双腿。Ursula制造的保护罩将她送至浅海就消失不见，很快，Ariel感受到海水拥入口中，她失去了从海水中获取空气的能力。

但是没关系。Ariel心想。

回忆着见过的人类游泳的方式，她迅速地交错摆动着她刚刚得来的双腿。

她可以去陆地了！

曾经的小美人鱼竭尽所能地向上游动，直到难以见到阳光的海水渐渐明亮起来，最后是那片白得发亮的水面。

陆地，她来了！

“咚！”

**061.Moana**

“什么声音？”Moana皱起眉头。这几天天气非常好，风速恰好，如果没有什么意外，她们就能赶在日落前携着劫来的货物满载而归、回到莫图鲁尼，连伤患都没有几名。

（*Moana：出自迪士尼原创电影《海洋奇缘》。）

当然是，“如果”。

“报告船长！好像是个……人。”

“人？”Moana思考片刻。几个小时以来，她所见海域内没有一艘船只，如果是谁意外从船上跌落而无人发现，漂到现在也早该死了。“尸体而已，别大惊小怪的，继续前进吧。”

“但是……她好像还活着。只是晕过去了。”

“这怎么可能？”只有她才有能力在海上漂流那么久。Moana来到船边向下望去，所见的先是一头漂亮的红发，而后是——一张脸。密密麻麻地……布满了骇人的伤疤。

船长忍不住摸了摸自己的左眉。她曾经单挑百万卡卡穆拉大军，死里逃生，而她眉旁的那道小伤疤（它曾经大得可怕）就是她奋战的证明。她身上还有些别的伤疤，每道疤痕都见证了她的独特经历。她引以为豪。

但她还从来没见过有那么多疤的人。

年轻但经验丰富的船长挺了挺胸，在下命令救海上那个红发女孩之前，先对她充满敬意地鞠了一躬。

她一定是个大英雄。

**062.Ariel**

疼。

疼疼疼疼——

她的脑袋好疼！

Ariel哀嚎着抱头坐起身，在下一秒撞上一位正好奇地看着她的男人。

人类！前美人鱼下意识地后退，忽然意识到她现在也是有双腿的人类了。她清了清嗓子，试图给自己有勇气：“那个……”

“英雄。”

“对你说的没错——什么？”

男人看着她，若有所思：“英雄，我实在不觉得您这样瘦弱的身体能经历过多少战斗。但我相信您脸上的疤！”

“战斗？当、当然——”

一声古怪的声音传来，Ariel下意识地接住男人向她抛来的东西。

一根比手掌略宽的圆柱木棍上缠满了布条，尾端连接着跟她手臂差不多长的、冰凉的、扁平的银白色物体。

她摸了摸那冰凉的边缘。

“呜！”

手指很快流出血来。

这到底是什么啊？但即便无知如Ariel，也下意识地觉得那片银白色部分是不能碰的。她握住木棍端，对男人扯开笑容：“请问一下，这是你们吃饭用——”

“英雄。”男人打断他，再次用这个词称呼她，“我很想跟您多聊几句，但现在马上要开战，我们必须得走了。”

“开战？我、我们吗？”Ariel指了指自己。人类的生活这么险恶，随时都要打仗吗？若真是如此，那她想回去了……

“当然！请跟我来，船长正在船头等您呢。”男人坚定地点了点头，精神抖擞地甩了甩他手中握着的相同的银白色物件。那东西在空中刮出呼呼风声。

这声音真好听。噢，或许这是件乐器？莫非男人口中的“开战”指的是比赛弹奏乐器？那她引以为豪的歌声或许可以帮上忙！

Ariel的猜测给了她信心。她掂了掂手中的“乐器”，跟着男人走出门。

船长是一位有着及腰卷曲黑发的棕褐色皮肤的女性，她裸露的强壮双臂上能看到几道伤疤。

船长一见到Ariel，就热情地招呼她：“英雄——”

“我叫Ariel。”Ariel这次抓住了机会。她不知道人类是不是对“英雄”这个词和人鱼的理解有出入，至少这个称呼叫得她心里毛毛的。“请问你是——”

“Moana。莫图鲁尼岛的岛主和莫图鲁尼号的船长。”船长热情地同她握手，很快改口，“Ariel，很高兴见到你。”

“等等。”Ariel回握，困扰道：“岛的名字是……”

“莫图鲁尼。”岛主在提到这个名字时充满自豪。

“船的名字是……”

“莫图鲁尼。”Moana笑着，头昂得更高了。

“呃……”Ariel犹豫片刻。“我糊涂了。”

“我明白你的困扰：岛曾经是我唯一的家园，但如今船也是我的家。这事说来话长，我们有机会慢慢谈，但不能是现在。”Moana说着，掏出一个一端略粗于另一端的锥形物体，将它立在自己的眼前，眯起了眼睛。“一艘双桅帆船，我相信我们这次会胜得很轻松……甚至不需要打仗。”她收起那个似乎是用来望远的东西，看向Ariel：“要不要跟我去看一看？”

旁边有人夸张地发出叹息：“又来？！船长，如果你被商船上的人打死了，我们可没人会为你哭泣啊！”

听了这话，Moana没有生气，反而笑眯眯地眨了眨眼：“没问题，下一任船长的人选你们心里都有数，不必我操心了。——Ariel？”

她再次向Ariel投向请求的目光。

Ariel踯躅：“我……”

面前，Moana棕褐色的眼睛亮晶晶的。

她松口了：“我去。”

大船放下一艘仅容一两人的小帆船，Moana引着Ariel跳进船后，熟练地拉绳，杨帆，小船迅速起航，很快将慢吞吞航行的大船甩到了身后。

细碎的海水拍打着Ariel的脸，略带些暖意。海风扬起Ariel亮红色的长发，她闭上眼。

她的长发会在海中像海藻一样膨开，但不会像现在这样，像什么呢？什么都不像，她没法拿海洋中的任何一件东西同这次经历相比。阳光和海水都洒在身上。

“我喜欢海洋。”Moana看了她一会儿，忽然说道。“我想，你也是？”

Ariel低头看向那深邃得望不见底的海水，她从未从这个角度观察过自己的家园。

“或许。”她说。

过了一会儿，她们听见正前方那艘大船上传来的怒吼声：

“海盗来了——”

Moana颇有些得意地笑了起来。她一拉绳子，小船的速度更快了，很快和那艘大船并驾齐驱，Moana放慢了船速，叉着腰仰头看向大船上的人。

迎接她们的是……又一堆银白色的东西。跟那个扁平的东西不同，船上的人拿着的是空心的圆柱，无数黑漆漆的洞口正对着她们。

船上人们的严肃表情让Ariel感到很不安。她拉一拉同航者的衣角：“呃，Moana……？”

“别担心。”Moana脸上的自信从未褪去。

大船上始终骚动不安，Ariel隐约能听到有人在说Moana的名字。

接着，人们收起了手中的圆柱，纷纷后退，从中走出一位表情严肃的男人，在船边看向她们：“Moana。”

“嗯哼。”Moana叉着腰回应。

男人叹了口气：“我希望你们能给我留下些东西。”

“当然，而且我们会给你们留下些能交易的商品。”Moana说，“而且会护送你们到最近的交易站附近。”

“谢谢您。”他说，挥了挥手，从船边丢下绳梯来。

男人身旁有人不满地嘀咕：“船长——”

“闭嘴，她可是Moana！”男人压低声音吼了回去。

“Ariel，你可以拿任何你想要的东西！你是新来的，大家都很喜欢你，这趟不需要受规矩！”

Ariel抱着她手里的——刀，这是她刚刚得知的名字，而且她现在知道这玩意儿的用途了——哆哆嗦嗦地点了点头：“嗯——嗯！我会的！”

她看向一堆被赶到船正中央，抱着脑袋蹲下的人们，忽然觉得Moana似乎不是什么好人了——尽管她对她态度很好。

Moana带来的一帮人在……掠夺。她或许应该用这个词。

然后Moana叫她也掠夺一些……

天啊……她得救救船上这些可怜的人们！

她握住手里的刀，看见甲板上数不清的、拿着反光的长刀走来走去的凶悍海盗们。

……或许不是现在。

“Ariel？”

“我在！”

“别愣着呀，去拿点东西！”

Ariel觉得她这一头红发实在太明显了，无论她怎么躲角落里装不存在，都会被海盗们一眼认出，热情地招呼她加入他们的队伍。

被人鱼们宠爱着长大的人鱼公主拿着自己的武器不安地向大船深处走去。

劫掠……劫掠……要是找到人还得把他们赶到甲板上去，她可做不到这种事！

对了，或许她可以找个肯定不会有人的小房间装模作样地找点东西！

正想着，她的目光投向了地面上一个捆着锁链的……门。

她大概可以这么称呼它。虽然正常的门似乎是立在地面上的，但人要懂得变通，对吧？

Ariel肯定这房间里不会有人，而且锁链这么多，她要拆个半天，或许可以耗到海盗们的掠夺结束。

高兴于自己的智慧，Ariel立刻着手干起来。

她仔仔细细地把锁链去掉，然而，当她将门打开一条小缝的时候，门被猛地从内撞开，有人从里面迅速跳出，扑倒了她。

Ariel再次眼前一黑。

等等，为什么她要说“再次”？

**063.Elsa**

Elsa长呼了一口气。她眯着眼，还在调节从黑暗忽然进入光明的不适。但她还是能看清她们扑倒的这个人的大致样子的：“我不觉得她是海盗。”

“她拿着刀呢，别小看她。”

“呜呜呜呜！”有着鲜亮红发的瘦弱海盗被Anna结结实实地捂住嘴，正徒劳无功地扑腾。

“嘘，安静点！”这位从未当过海盗的一介平民冲海盗晃了晃手中刚刚抢来的刀，威胁道，“我可不会因为你是女人就不杀你！”

Elsa张了张嘴，却没说话。

嗯……她说的杀人应该只是开玩笑吧？再怎么说，她也是Anna……

“我来吧。”Elsa说，“小心她踹到你，你身上还有伤呢。”

“真的？”Anna对Elsa的能力表示怀疑。

Elsa看了一眼她身下的瘦弱得仿佛连大刀都挥不动的女孩：“我相信我能对付她。”

她和Anna换岗，手上的动作比Anna轻了很多。她掂了掂手中的长刀，低头看向女孩：“只要你乖乖，我们不会伤害你。好了，现在：你叫什么名字？”她放松捂着对方的手，但准备好了在对方大叫时立刻捂回去。

“A……Ariel。”对方瑟瑟发抖。

“Ariel。”Elsa重复，“我叫Elsa。我们因为某件事被困在这船上，不希望再次被海盗们抓起来，所以你就待在这里不要动，只要海盗走了，我们也会放你走，好吗？”

Ariel没有点头：“不，你们不用担心，Moana她——”

“——这家伙的头发颜色太显眼了。”Anna插嘴，“一眼就能被看见，恐怕海盗们很快就能发现她不见了。”

话音刚落，只见Anna身后猛窜出来一个人影，举着手中的棍棒劈砍下去。

“Anna！”Elsa大喊。

Anna及时躲过了。

Elsa只好把Ariel拉起来束缚住，手中的刀抵着她的脖，对扑来的人威胁道：“你不要轻举妄动。”

那位海盗站住了。

Elsa这才发现对方也是个女性，但显然比她手中的红发女孩手脚麻利得多。

Elsa命令：“放下武器。”

Ariel颤抖着说：“E、Elsa，你别担心，Moana说了她不会伤害船上的人——”

“——在这种情况下就不一定了。”被称作Moana的人打断了Ariel。明明她才是被威胁的人，却像个胜利者般目光冰冷地看向Elsa。

“Moana！”Ariel紧张得嗓子都哑了。

Elsa硬着头皮再说了一遍：“放、下、武、器。”

Moana迟疑了一秒，看了看站在她身边蓄势待发的Anna，还是丢下了武器，并把它踢得远远的，举起双手。

Elsa舒了一口气——

——但下一秒Moana就从口袋里摸出一根竹筒状物体，叼在嘴里猛地一吹——

Elsa甚至来不及反应，只觉得脖间一刺，身子就昏昏沉沉地软下来。

“Elsa！！！”

她最后一眼看到的是尖叫着向她扑来的Elsa。

**064.Ariel**

她被讨厌了。

她绝对被那女孩讨厌了……

Ariel真想抱头哀嚎，但Moana的表情严肃得要命，直觉告诉她，如果此时对“敌人”的敌意表现出伤心，一定会被这位业务技能熟练的海盗船船长嫌弃的。

Ariel撇开头，不再去看那位眼睛简直能喷火的女孩的目光。

刚刚对她非常友善的Elsa被那女孩紧紧抱着，紧张得好像她们俩等一下就要去送死一样。

其实也跟送死差不多啦……

Ariel暗想，欲哭无泪。

毕竟她们俩现在被迫留在了海盗船上嘛。

“她们肯定是你们海盗的人。”那位商船船长笃定。

Moana否定：“不是。我才没有会拿着刀威胁自己伙伴的船员呢。”

那位女孩也竭力争辩：“我说过了，我们是被人关到这商船上跟着你们出海的——”

“——我不信。”男人说，“你们是不想干海盗了对吧？被其他海盗嫌弃了，所以溜到船上想要金盆洗手？”

Moana说：“金盆洗手哪有这么简单——”

“我死都不会当海盗的，从一开始就不会！”女孩怒道，瞪了Moana一眼。

Moana长呼了一口气，冲男人耸肩：“你看，她都是这么个意思了。我可不会要她们。”

“你要是敢留在我的船上，我一到岸就会把你们送到监狱。”

“什么？！你——”

Ariel看不下去了，她溜到Moana身边：“Moana——？”

“……怎么？”Moana看她一眼，明白了，“你想要让她们留在莫图鲁尼？”

“对。那个船长说她要把她们俩关进监狱呢！你也看出来了，那女孩说的是真的，对吧？”

“我可不敢断言。”Moana说，“但是……”

“但你看起来确实像是无辜的。”Moana看向缩在角落里的女孩。

她不情不愿地几乎是被抓上了海盗船，面对满船的敌人，她的态度却比之前在商船上更糟：“我本来就是无辜的，恶毒的是你们。”

Moana终于看起来有些恼怒了：“说真的，我不觉得你这样凶狠得像条狼狗，就可以保护好你手里的女孩。我们船上任何一个人都可以将你们俩现在杀死，建议你还是配合点好。”

像是被提到软肋似的，女孩的表情松动了。

Ariel抓住机会，几乎是扑上去问好，她伸出手：“我叫Ariel。你怀里的是Elsa，对吧？所以你是……”

“……”

Ariel换了个表达方式：“Elsa都跟我自我介绍过了，她如果醒着，肯定也会让你介绍自己的。”

“……Anna。”

很好！Ariel在心里欢呼胜利。她立刻向Anna介绍船长：“这位是Moana，莫图鲁尼号的船长。”

“等等，什么？莫图鲁尼？”Anna抬头看向Moana，诧异地睁大了眼睛，“你就是那个Moana？”

“你听过这名字？”Ariel很高兴，立刻把她刚得知的知识分享给她，“Moana也是莫图鲁尼岛的岛主。船和岛是一个名字！”

Anna说：“但是莫图鲁尼不是海盗群聚地。”

听到这话，Moana的眼睛亮了：“你听过莫图鲁尼？”

“当然！我去那儿买过好多次特产，颜料、吃的……有些东西只有在莫图鲁尼才能买到。它怎么会跟海盗搭上关系？”

“呃，这是个很长的故事。多年前被偷走的海洋之心终于影响到了莫图鲁尼的生态，虽然我想办法把它还回去了，目前还是没恢复回来，这也是为什么我当了海盗……你要听细节的话我改天给你讲。不管怎么说——”Moana蹲下，向Anna伸出手，“你既然到过莫图鲁尼，就是我珍贵的客人了。你被关在那艘商船上那么久，为何不吃点东西呢？我会给你解药，Elsa很快就会醒。”

“船长！我们要找的船找到了！”有船员插入她们的谈话。

“了解。”Moana应声，最后跟Anna说了一句：“你不是非得要当海盗，但活儿还是要干的。等体力恢复了就开始帮忙吧，我不会亏待你们的。一上岸我们就会把你放了，放心。”

“‘要找的船’是什么呀？”Ariel没法压住她旺盛的好奇心，“你们又要……呃，拿走别人的东西了？”

“当然不是。”Moana说，“实际上，那艘船才是我们现在航行的目的。与其说是掠夺，倒不如说是拯救。是‘她’拜托我们做的。”

“‘她’？”

“嗯哼。我们这次航行的大部分资金都来自她。你看下去就明白了。”

想起了什么，Moana挺了挺胸，说道：“我虽没见过那场悲剧，但我也希望可以尽自己所能拯救他们。Jafar一定会受到制裁。”

（*Jafar：反派，出自《阿拉丁》。）

**065.Elsa**

这是场压倒性的战斗。

刚从昏迷中苏醒，Elsa的脑袋昏沉，仍旧下了如此判断。

莫图鲁尼号毫不费力地接近了这艘商船，她们用木板在两艘船间搭起桥梁，轻轻松松地来到了商船上。

在这期间，商船上的人们没有任何反抗，甚至……根本没有注意到海盗船的接近。

就像是……

“就像是她们只被输入了‘干活’这个指令一样。”

Anna说出了Elsa所想。

Elsa看向她的妹妹。她……呃，坐在离Elsa三米远的地方。

她注意到Elsa的目光，尴尬道：“抱歉，还是太近了？那我再坐远——”

“——不……实际上，你不用坐得那么远。”

Elsa移开目光。

天啊，她看起来就像一只犯了错的小狗。

“那、那就……近一点？”Anna挪近了点。她看了看Elsa，试探着问：“再近一点？”

Elsa不知如何回应。

“我可以抱你吗？”

Elsa猛地转过头，撞上Anna那双凝着雪花的墨绿眼睛。

依旧……凝着雪花。

Elsa瑟缩了一下。

但是淡了很多。

“我没有别的意思！”Anna赶紧辩解，“你、你看，你刚刚醒过来，还坐不稳，我觉得我抱着你会好一点，而且，万一有人进攻，我抱着你也比较好跑，对不对？我不会对你做什么事情的！”

“……”

“果然……”Anna缩起肩膀，小心翼翼地看向Elsa，“这理由太扯了？”

她越来越像Anna了。

Elsa心想。

如果是那女孩的话……

“好吧。”Elsa退让，却辩解道：“是为了到时候比较好跑。”

“自然！”像是得了大赦，Anna美滋滋地把Elsa抱进怀里，也确实什么都没有做，只是抱着，脑袋侧开，继续观察起这场海盗们单方面“欺负”商船的“战斗”来。

直到海盗们涌上他们的船只，船员们才大梦初醒般的反应过来，提起手边的武器发起反攻。身强力壮的海盗们早有准备，用手里特地准备的钝剑和涂有昏睡药的吹箭将他们一个个扎晕撂倒。

Elsa评价：“她们像Cinderella口中提到的那些外国人。”

Anna表示赞同。“但是，为什么？是魔法吗？谁的魔法能强大到控制这么多人？类似的商船肯定不止一艘，再加上港口那群抢工作的人，怕是连千人都不止！那个人的目的又是什么呢？”

Elsa思考片刻：“她们应该都是同一个国家的人。如果能知道是什么国家，或许我们能得出结论——”

“Elsa，Anna，小心！”

遥遥传来Ariel的一声呼喊。

姐妹俩这才反应过来：在她们俩认真观察商船上的情形时，有个船员偷偷接近了她们。

Anna抱着Elsa试图后退，却脚一踉跄，还没站起身就跌了回去。

“我现在不觉得这是个好主意了。”Elsa使力从Anna身上离开，后者抽出剑跳起身抵抗，就听到对面又传来Moana的一声喊：“不要伤害到他！一点儿也不行！”

但船员的攻击蛮横又不留情面，Anna一昧抵挡，手被对方的大力震得发麻。她扭头吼回去：“不伤害他我就要死了！”

“你再坚持一下！”

Anna不满地“啧”了一声。她回头看了Elsa一眼，就目光坚定地转过身，倾身向前，做出攻击的姿势：“对不起了——”

“咚！”

那人倒下了。

但Anna的剑尚未挥出。

天空有一方阴影悠悠落下，一位黑发女子拿着一支吹箭从半空中跳了下来。

Elsa没想到这时候还能遇到熟人：

“Jasmine！”

她怎么不在Snow身边？

**066.Jasmine, the Past**

三年前。

“你确定这里面会有东西？”

荒漠中，Jasmine凝神盯着面前几人高的巨大老虎头石像好久，不安地扭头问道。

Jafar将他手中的蛇形权杖在地上轻轻一敲，回应：“自然。我身为堂堂宰相，怎么敢欺骗公主您呢？”

她似乎看到那权杖上的金属蛇头眼睛闪了一闪。Jasmine叹了口气，还是无法相信几个小时前，她的父王居然带着Jafar要求她去寻宝。

寻宝……该死，她们是刹帝利，仅次于祭司婆罗门的种姓，难道宫殿里的财富还不够用吗？

“Jasmine。”Jafar在她身后催促。

“知道了，知道了！别催！”Jasmine不满地回应，向前踏出一步。

巨虎的眼睛里放出光芒。

“只有一个人可以进去。是一个纯洁之人，像一块璞玉，深藏不露。”

“纯洁之人……”Jasmine呢喃，回头问道：“为什么你自己不进去，Jafar？”

Jafar笑了：“公主，您真的觉得，从低种姓一路摸爬滚打到现在的我，会是一个‘纯洁之人’？”

“那我就要对你此行的目的产生怀疑了。”

Jafar向她行了一个礼：“我已经爬到我所能爬到的最高地位、拥有我的身份所能拥有的最多财富了，Jasmine。种姓制度注定了我无法成为苏丹，您别担心，我将一生为刹帝利肝脑涂地，绝无二心。”

Jasmine思考片刻：“那为什么不让其他人来呢？总有别的人会是纯洁之人。”

Jafar垂着眼睛看她，Jasmine没法辨别他的表情：“正常的环境无法诞生纯洁之人，Jasmine。纯洁不会出现在整日浸泡于财富之中的富人里，不会出现在吃不饱穿不暖而选择铤而走险的穷人身上，这个国家唯一有可能的纯洁者，就是你，Jasmine，一个被苏丹从小宠爱到大，所以尚未了解世间险恶的公主。”

“你在讽刺我吗？”

“纯洁是个良好的品质，何来讽刺呢？”Jafar姿态谦卑却咄咄逼人，Jasmine被他语气里夹杂着的尖刺扎得心生不满，却没法反驳。她只好服从，鉴于这个任务是父王亲口请求她的。

她得向苏丹证明她自己。

Jasmine向大张着嘴形成入口的石虎头走去，身后传来Jafar强调了数百遍的叮嘱：

“记住，不要碰任何别的东西，只要那灯！”

**067.Jasmine，the Past**

“第一，让我成为苏丹。”

“遵命，我的主人。”

随着蓝色的精灵施展法术，宫殿里没有任何东西发生变化。

但任何都改变了。

像是被施了魔法，她的父亲自觉从王座上起身，将军携着自己的军队向Jafar臣服。

眼前这个曾经猥琐狡诈的男人如今像是成了神，“他是苏丹”的话语在每个人脑海中回响，那是延续千年的种姓制度，难以跨越，无法反抗，即便所有人都记得前因后果，却没法抵御惯性的力量，颤抖着向他下跪，做不出任何反抗。

但有一个人没有。

因为那个人未曾对苏丹有敬畏之心。

她只向往。

Jasmine捏住手里的武器，从房梁上一跃而下，将匕首深深扎入Jafar的胸膛。

“该死！你怎么敢暗杀苏丹？！”

Jasmine将匕首插得更深了些，回瞪向对方：“你怎么敢当苏丹？我才是下一任苏丹！”

“——女人！”他怒吼，身边的侍卫将Jasmine从Jafar身边拉开，Jafar踉踉跄跄，再次擦拭手中的神灯：“第二个愿望，治好——不。”

他顿了顿，垂死的躯体颤抖起来，却不是因为对死亡的恐惧，而是兴奋的战栗：

“神灯！我的第二个愿望——让我成为这世上最强大的巫师！”

“遵命，我的主人。”

神灯的回应死板僵硬，仿佛对接下来要发生什么恐怖的事毫无预料。

施法过后，Jafar轻松将胸膛中的匕首抽出，血液回流，伤口愈合，Jafar站直身体，如获新生。

“我该谢谢你，Jasmine，让我想出这么个绝好的主意。”

他说着，揉了揉手腕，俯视被侍卫按跪在地上的Jasmine：“但我该怎么惩罚你的不敬之举呢？”

Jasmine冷冷地看着他：“随你的便，我不惧死亡。”

“很好，那我就不会让你死。神灯！”他再次呼唤蓝色的精灵，一边觑了一眼Jasmine：“你该感谢我把最后一个愿望用在你身上——神灯，第三个愿望，让Jasmine爱上我！”

“不可以，我的主人。”

“Jasmine，我要让你生不如死——什么？”

“我做不到，主人。”蓝色精灵耐心地回应，“我无法叫人起死回生，也无法让一个人爱上另一个人。”

“啧。”Jafar不满，看向Jasmine，“我才不会让你这样轻易死去。先把你关起来再说。”

但Jasmine自有计策。

那头会说话的石头老虎不允许她碰任何珠宝，Jasmine自然没碰——但她碰见了一床飞毯。那飞毯不在那狮子的管辖范围内，Jasmine便带着它一起出去了。

而现在，她借助飞毯的帮助，找到了Jafar的神灯。

她装模作样地摩擦神灯，结果却令她沮丧：

“我一次只会效忠于一人，Jasmine，除非他许完三个愿望，或者他死去。”神灯说，“不然的话，一个统治者勒令他的成百上千个奴隶一人听他的指令许一个愿望，那可就乱套了。”

Jasmine握了握神灯。“好吧，那也有道理。但是……至少不能让Jafar再有机会许下第三个愿望了。”

她带着神灯回到了虎像前，刚踏前一步，却被虎口喷出的滚烫烟雾激得退后了一步。

“怎么？”她还没回过神来。

虎像开口了：“一天前你是纯洁的。但你如今见过了世间险恶，心底被怒火和报复之心充溢，你不是纯洁的了。”

“你到底是如何定义纯洁的？！”Jasmine怒了，“纯洁之人不会找到你，只有恶人会找到；纯洁之人不会利用里面的财宝，只有恶人会。你口口声声说着什么‘纯洁之人才能进入’，到底不过是给恶人们一个窃取财富、伤害他人的途径而已！”

虎像没有回应。他安静地合上了嘴，沉进了沙丘。Jasmine冲上去去挖，但任凭她如何努力，那石像原本存在的地方也只有沙子了。

**068.Jasmine**

故事终了，Jasmine总结道：“我要夺回本属于我的国家。”

“有件事我一直很好奇，”Moana问，“你是拿什么资金支持我们海盗运转的？”

“呃，最初是我从宫殿里偷出来的——鉴于那宫殿本来就该是我的，我想那也不算偷——然后我和Snow、Tiana和你，Moana合作，把资金运转起来了。飞毯只要善加利用，可能获得意想不到的好处。”Jasmine说到得意处，昂了昂头，“我可把那些资金翻了好几番呢，足够让你们这些海盗当我的军队了。”

Elsa说：“难怪你明明有飞毯这么厉害的东西，却会乖乖呆在Snow身边当个花瓶。”

“我可为她的国家建立做了不少事，接下来轮到我来建立我的国家了。”

Anna问：“那那些一个人能干好几份活的人是怎么回事？”

Jasmine正色道：“那是我们国家的国民。Jafar当上苏丹后，国库很快就被挥霍得差不多了。他急于用钱，就操纵了一大批国民出国做事，那些商船就是从我们国家出发贸易的。”

“从某种角度说，这倒也是个好事，因为操纵这些人需要消耗Jafar的力量，那么，打倒Jafar这件本来不可能的事情也变成可能的了。”Moana补充道。

“我本以为我们还可以再多筹备一会儿，但恐怕来不及了。”Jasmine说，“Jafar发现我的存在了。他昨天在城内贴出公告，说苏丹三天后要出海贸易，而贸易的‘货物’是……我的国民。”她望向Moana：“这绝对是给我的战书。”

Moana自信地回望：“我早就等得不耐烦了。这会是我身为海盗的最后一战，等到你成为苏丹，和Snow建交，我和我的莫图鲁尼作为你们的贸易伙伴之一，我就不必再干海盗的勾当了。”

**069.Ursula**

阿格拉巴，Jafar的国家。

Ursula从柔软的大床上起身，伸了个懒腰，端详起镜中自己的脸庞来。

不得不承认，这确实是张好看的脸，只可惜她没拿到那头红发和声音，不然就完美了。

她理了理从别人身上盗来的黑发，从床上下来，踉跄了一下。

Ursula还没能适应她灵活的触手变成了现在僵硬死板的双腿。

不过没事，再忍一忍，这个国家就会是她的了。

“Ursula！”有人呼唤她，她赶紧起身迎接。

是Jafar，她此行准备消灭的人。

Jafar温柔道：“我曾经愚蠢地以为，人至少应当拥有健全的身体。但看到你我才明白，发不出声反而是世间致美。”

Ursula冲他一笑。

蠢货。她心想。那是因为她没有一个好听的声音，一发声就会暴露她那沙哑粗鲁的嗓音，所以装作哑巴，来哄骗你这个只看中美色的男人。

“于你比起来，Jasmine真是个粗鲁的女人。”Jafar抱怨，“但没有关系，我们很快就能看见她心甘情愿地臣服于我了。她可真够狡猾的，居然和海盗联合。我说我怎么那么倒霉，每艘船都能碰上海盗！”

女人不该这么有能耐，连海盗都能操纵。Ursula心想。但如今她乐见此事，只要让Jasmine和Jasmine两败俱伤，她就能坐收渔利。

“……所以，你愿意跟我一起去，见证那个女人的灭亡吗？”Jafar说，“纵海盗有多厉害，也不过是我手掌心的玩物。这小破宫殿没法施展我的魔法，让我们到海上去，看看我有多么强大！”

Ursula一喜，忙点头答应。

送到嘴边的肉，不吃白不吃。


	12. Thaw

**070.Elsa**

Anna觑了她姐姐一眼。“你不用担心我。”

“我倒希望我不用担心。”Elsa回应，意识到自己的声音正打着颤。

此时的Anna穿着一身阿格拉巴女性特有的装束，大袍子将她的脸遮了大半，三天来刻意晒得黢黑的部分肌肤裸露在外。在刺眼阳光的照耀下，远远看去就像Jasmine本人一样。

按照她们的计划，自大的Jafar会亲自率船前来，而Jasmine就可以在此时率领小部分人马夺回阿格拉巴。Anna则负责伪装成Jasmine，不被Jafar察觉到。

Anna试图安慰Elsa：“这是个完美的计划。”

“前提是我们能击败Jafar。否则，若让他回到阿格拉巴，一切都完了。”Elsa长叹一声，没法掩饰住自己的担忧，“说真的，如果是魔力充足的我，这艘船队我可以在几分钟内轻松打败。”

“哈哈，这个玩笑不好笑啊。”

Anna停了几秒。

然后盯着Elsa的脸，惊恐地挑起一边眉毛：“你是认真的？”

Elsa没应，她紧锁的眉间已经告诉了Anna一切。

“但、但Moana很有自信，她那么厉害的一个人……而且Jafar没有后援、魔法也因为分来操纵民众耗尽了一大半，没有问题的！”

“但愿。”Elsa说，手握了又握。若她的魔法尚在……

可她的魔法已不在。她尝试保存她那龟速恢复的魔法，但恢复程度显然离扭转战局相差甚远，她能保护自己和Anna就不错了！

谈话间，她们已经看见了前方的船只。

Elsa和Anna同时松了一口长气：

Jafar太过自信，只带了一只小船。

但她们的那口气还没呼完，就梗在了喉间。

因为天开始下雨了。

前一秒毒辣的太阳眨眼被乌云覆盖，雨水降下，小船上有个人形陡然增大，巨人般的小胡子男人的脸庞在黑暗中泛着幽幽紫光。那只本应脆弱的小船稳如泰山，与波涛中勉力挣扎的Moana的大船们对比鲜明。

“Jasmine！”

俯视着她们，宛如神明的Jafar冷笑着：

“我要让你生不如死！”

远远传来Moana的吼叫：“开炮！”

船员们整齐划一地装填炮弹、点燃引线，跟着响起一连串的轰隆声，迎着震耳的雷鸣声，无数炮弹朝着Jafar杀去。

**071.Jasmine**

脚踩的是黄土，Jasmine深吸了一口气。多年在外、适应了潮湿环境的她，在久违地踏入这片国度时，明显感到有些干燥。

不过……她回家了。

虽然备了一小帮兵马以备万一，但实际情况如Jasmine所料，她一路畅通无阻，凭借她的公主身份，顺利来到了王宫内。

或许Jafar当初应该把第三个愿望用来让Jasmine不再是公主。

庆幸着，Jasmine来到了王宫前，却发现王座上坐着一个女人。

她面容姣好，一头黑发披散在肩，望见Jasmine的到来，露出了然的神情。

“你是谁？”Jasmine提高音量，“怎么敢坐在苏丹的位置上？”

“Jasmine？”女人开口说话。与她端正的相貌不同，她的嗓音沙哑粗鲁，若非看见她本人，或许会一时听不出性别。

Jasmine感到不安，向前踏了一步，而对方挥了挥手，一阵夹杂着海水味道的风凭空袭来，打在身上像鞭子一样，激得Jasmine退回去。

“我允许你上前了吗？”女人眯起眼睛，得意地笑着：

“啊，我是不是忘了自我介绍？我叫Ursula。”

这时，Jasmine忽然意识到，这女人身上带着只有海边才闻到的浓烈腥味。

**072.Moana**

在巨人Jafar和船队战得正激烈时，Moana坐上她常用的小船，摸着Jafar降下的夜色悄悄向对方驶去。

她不觉得单凭炮弹能杀死Jafar，但Jafar力量再强也是个人类，人类一定有弱点。在他被炮弹分心的时候，就是她的时机到来。

逐渐接近Jafar的小船，也就看清了巨人Jafar身下站着的Jafar本体。但同时，Moana这才发现Jafar身边还有一个人。看身形是个女人，在这场战斗中仿佛路人，在一旁不发一言。

Jafar使出保护罩将她牢牢护住，在他大笑着攻击船队时，还时不时侧过身同那个女人说话。

Moana犹豫片刻，还是决定按照原计划进行。

她登上Jafar的小船，摸出短剑弯腰前进，就在离Jafar只有几步远的时候——

那个女人微微转过了头，与Moana目光相对。

那一瞬间，Moana似乎在这雷电和炮弹的轰鸣声中听到了自己心脏的重重一跳。

女人冲她笑了笑。

Moana没有停顿，忽视了对方，径直向Jafar冲去，对准他的心口位置，刺出——

——但短剑被击飞了。

是Jafar做的。他像是背后多长了只眼睛，在Moana冲上前的时候动了动手指，翘起船上的一块木板，迎面向Moana痛击。她试图闪躲，但来不及收手，只好让木板击飞她的短剑。

Moana甩甩打疼的手。

女人面不改色。

Jafar侧过身冷冷地看了Moana一眼。

“愚蠢。”他说。

Moana立刻稳住身体，一边俯身降低重心，一边往前猛冲，右手抽刀出鞘，下劈！

她的动作太快，Jafar只勉强侧了侧身，只能让锋利的刀刃迅速将他的右肩划开一道大口子。

“呜！”

有效！Moana换左手抽刀——为了防止类似的正面战斗，她身上的便利处备好了许多武器，随时准备出击——紧跟着右手的劈砍再次攻击。

但这回落空了。

却不是因为Jafar闪过了。

他一挥手，船的一侧掀起巨浪，擦过Jafar和女人，裹住Moana，摔进了大海。

海水灌进她的鼻腔和嘴巴。

在意识模糊中，Moana近乎本能地向海面游去。

忽然，她感到一股力量将她托起。在这股力量的帮助下，Moana像鱼一般地跃出水面，再被海水轻柔地托着，一路上行，来到了Jafar小船的上空。

Jafar似乎觉得那一次攻击已经足够，并没有意识到Moana的再次出现。

“咳咳咳——”Moana还在咳嗽，却止不住弯起嘴角，像拍宠物似的拍了拍包裹着自己的海水，“老朋友，你终于看不下去了吗？”

跟着，海水消失了。只留Moana一个人在半空中。

“……好吧，看来你只能帮我到这儿了。”

她开始下坠。但这是个足够好的位置，她下落的方向刚好瞄准了Jafar。只要不被他发现……

但愿Jafar的身体能作为一个足够好的缓冲。

Moana叹息，将最后一柄剑立在身前。

但Jafar发现了。

他只抬头看了看，露出厌恶的表情，却没有侧身闪避——明明那是最好的方式——而是一招手——

在整个海上战场上，Jafar的船只上，海面上，凭空浮起紫光，隐约能看到尖刺，像满弓的剑一般蓄势待发。

“……不。”

Moana说。

她不在为自己担心，她根本逃不过——非但是她，所有人都逃不过。紫光布满了海面，这一次攻击，可以让所有船只粉身碎骨；即便有人侥幸从这次攻击逃生，也绝对会淹死在这场风浪中。

为何Jafar一开始不使这招？他在炫耀吗？

还是说，这是他的最后一招，只要挺过这招，她们就胜利在望？

无数思绪滑过，紫光越来越亮。

……但她们能挺过吗？

Jafar挥了挥手。

紫光暴涨，而后——

——被骤起的冰蓝色光芒覆盖了。

因为在半空，Moana得以看清，那是一片巨大的雪花，像魔法阵一般眨眼覆盖了整片海域。与会令人作呕的紫光的气息不同，这蓝色带着冬季冰雪的气息，击消了那片邪恶。

紫光伴随蓝光消失了。

这时，Moana也坠落到了Jafar身前。

“不——”

Jafar尖叫，在最后一秒才试图展开防护罩，却已经太迟，反倒给了Moana一个良好的缓冲垫。

剑带着能击碎骨头的冲击刺入Jafar的胸膛，但Moana没有因此懈怠，她坐在躺倒的Jafar身上，把手里的剑往前更深地推下去。

“滚开！滚开！”Jafar怒吼，挣扎却柔弱无力。

“我要杀了你！！！”Jafar咆哮，双手绷成爪状。同时，空中出现了一对紫色的巨手，猛地将Moana抓紧，扑进海中。跟之前不同，这是个毫无炫技作用的攻击，又猛又狠，Moana试图挣扎，却毫无作用。

巨手按着她往大海深处坠去。

Moana失去了意识。

**073.Elsa**

“Elsa！”

在呼唤中，Elsa回了神。Anna正扶着她，神情焦虑：“你还好吗？”

Elsa在她的帮助下直起身，晃了晃脑袋。之前一片漆黑的视线渐渐恢复，施过法的双手还微微颤抖：“还好——Moana那边如何了？”

“不太妙。我以为Jafar被Moana那一刺应该已经死了，但他现在还在挣扎。而且，Moana被他打到海里了，现在还没上来。”

“该死，就没办法帮帮她吗？”

Anna皱着眉摇摇头：“没法。除了Moana，没人能驾驶小船在这种鬼天气接近Jafar。”

Elsa脸色苍白地倚着栏杆：“我得想办法再施一次魔法。”

“不！开什么玩笑，你现在这个状态，就不要再勉强了！”

“那有什么办法！现在能帮助Moana的只有我！”

“不，你不可以——呃哇！”

一床突然扑向她的毯子打断了Anna的话语。她挣扎着从毯子里起身：“搞什么鬼——等等，这不是Jasmine的飞毯？”

飞毯冲她猛点头。飞毯卷起的一角打开，露出一张牛皮纸。

Anna摊开纸读：“‘计划有变，阿格拉巴里有人，我被抓起来了。需要援军。请让一位擅长外交的人去找Merida。’她是谁？”她看向飞毯，后者正焦虑地拍打着自己四角的流苏，“你认识路，对吗？”

（*Merida：出自皮克斯原创电影《勇敢传说》。）

飞毯点头。

Elsa说：“很抱歉，我们得把这事儿先放一下。等我——”

“——不！你去吧，Elsa，现在去！”Anna打断她。

“什么？不，Moana她——”

“快去，快去！”Elsa被Anna轻易推动，跌跌撞撞地跌在柔软的飞毯上。“说真的，你这副身子能撑得起那次魔法？怕是要把自己命给丢了！你、你在这儿只会拖后腿，还不如快点走呢！”

“但是——”

“Moana那边我来解决！飞毯，你还在犹豫什么？”Anna说着，迅速找了艘小船坐下，嘴里嘟囔着（她显然以为Elsa听不见）：“呼，但愿三天来和Moana学的划船技能能派上用场……该死，这鬼天气，游过去说不定更快些。”

“等等——”不等Elsa说完，飞毯已经和Anna统一战线，托着Elsa向远方飞去。

Anna的呼喊从海面传来：“记得在飞毯上休息一下！”

**074.Ariel**

十分钟前。

虽然没有人鱼的尾巴，凭着曾经的水性，Ariel还是竭力一路游到了Jafar的船边，累得气喘吁吁。人类的衣衫湿漉漉地黏在身上，碍事得很，她恨不得把这些全给脱了。

该死，她要怎么才能爬上这艘船？Ariel扒着船体手足无措，只好提高音量高喊道：“Ursula——！”

是的，她认出她了，那位八爪章鱼。

准确来说，她是认出了她自己的脸。一想到Ursula竟然顶着她的脸在坏人Jafar身边兴风作浪，Ariel就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。她不能让Ursula这么下去。

“怎么？”

Ursula忽然在Ariel身边出现。

“哇！你怎么，你怎么——”Ariel冷静下来，“等等，你现在是个幻影？”

Ursula的身体像云雾一样。

Ariel反应过来：“难道甲板上的也是假的吗？你的本体在阿格拉巴？！”

对方点了点头：“你总算还有点脑子。”

“天啊，糟糕透了，我得告诉Jasmine——不，这件事要先把Moana救上来再说——我们得解除合约！”

“什么？”Ursula一愣，“为什么，你成为人类不开心吗？”

“我很开心——但现在不行！我这副身体在海中太碍事了！”

Ursula冷冷地说：“你要明白，如果你现在变回去，我再也不会帮你变第二次人类了。”

Ariel顿了顿。

“好！”

她说。

她还有很多法子，鉴于她已经结交了那么多朋友……即使没有法子也没关系，任何事在现在都能放在一旁。

Ursula惊讶：“好吧，但我现在没法帮你。我的本体在阿格拉巴，现在可赶不回来。”

“就没有别的办法吗？”

“有倒是有——”Ursula的语速慢下来，“我在家里存了一个副本，只要撕了它，合约就会作废。”

“那太好了！我现在就去——”

“但你现在人类的身体可到不了海底。”Ursula打断她，“你会在到达之前窒息。”

“哗啦！”一股海浪突兀地出现，猛地拍击了船身。

“啊呀，看起来你那位人类朋友好像被Jafar打翻了。”

“好吧，好吧，冷静，冷静Ariel……”Ariel抓着自己的头发，“你可以的，你可以的……”

不等Ursula反应过来，她深吸一口气，潜入了大海。

**075.Ariel**

Ariel生于大海，长于大海。

水，于她而言，是习惯到足以忽视其存在的东西，没有任何值得赞美，也完全不值得批判。

所以她从未意识到海水能如此恐怖。

四周寂静地像声音从未存在，与之相比，她能听到自己剧烈的心跳声，咚咚、咚咚、咚咚，伴随着肺的抽搐撕扯着她。她的眼前渐渐模糊，却像喝了酒似的兴奋不已，大脑一片混乱。

恐惧和兴奋感缠绕着她，Ariel竭力集中精神，才不让自己在这片泛蓝的黑暗中迷失方向。

那张合约……

她得……撕掉……那……张，合约。

Ariel无力地捏住了那张纸，便坠入了黑暗。

**076.Moana**

海水。

蔚蓝的，漆黑的，浅绿的海水，她都喜欢。咆哮的海水她也喜欢，虽然会添点麻烦。

海洋于她，不仅仅是远航的途径，更是一位伴随她出生入死的老友。

她思考过自己的死亡，希望自己能在死后化为一条……黄貂鱼么？像她的奶奶一样。或者是那种最常见的小鱼？鲨鱼？就是这个她没法决定。

她不惧死亡，既然那是她必然的归途。

但不该是现在。不该是。她还有未完之事。

Moana攥紧了手。

“Moana！”

一个声音在呼唤她。

“Ariel……？”她试图开口，却立马有海水涌进她的口中。她赶紧闭嘴，虽然她肺里的空气已经所剩无几。

一双手将她温柔地托起，将她送上海面。

她看见那头在海洋中如海藻般散开的鲜艳红发，即便在这场暴雨中也不失艳丽。

确实是Ariel。她迷迷糊糊地心想。

——但是等等，Ariel是怎么在海水中喊出声音的？

在她冒出这个念头的下一秒，Moana碰到了海平面以上的空气。

**077.Jafar**

“啊，啊，这群兔崽子们……我要把她们全部碾碎！”

Jafar瘫软在甲板上，无法起身，但感到自己身体在慢慢恢复，虽然极度缓慢，但只要给予时间……那个难缠的黑发女人已死，想必没人能碍事。

他咳嗽着，勉强撑起身子，回头向他的女人炫耀：

“虽然狼狈了点……啊啊，要不是为了让你看看我的魔法有多漂亮，我本可以一招把她们杀死的……但是没事，为了你，这值得，因为——”

Jafar闭了嘴，茫然地眨了眨眼。

——这人是谁？

他眼前的女人依旧保持着之前的身材和服装，唯有长相大变了模样。带着赘肉的肥硕脑袋突兀地顶在纤细的女人身材之上，怪异得不像个人类。

女人摸了摸脸，露出烦躁的表情，却泰然自若：“啧，Ariel那丫头居然成功了？”

她说话了。她为什么能够说话，她不是哑巴么？

女人的声音粗鲁又古怪，Jafar甚至一时分不清她的性别。

Jafar惊恐道：“你骗了我？”

“我不会把这称之为欺骗。”她说，“毕竟是你太愚蠢，竟以为这世上当真有脑袋一片空白的女人。”

“你——”

不等Jafar说完，女人就像雾似的飘散了。

“该死，该死，这也是那个混蛋Jasmine的计划吗？我要杀了她——”

“在那之前，你得先想法子保住自己的命啊。”

Jafar循声望去，早该死去的黑发女子转着手里的短剑向他走来，脸色发青，却脚步稳健。

世界第一强大的巫师没有犹豫，一头跳进汹涌的大海中。

下潜，下潜。

海是他的保护屏障，人类没有能力在海水中待那么长时间。是的，是的，他早该这么做，只是觉得这样做太没意思。只要静候几个小时，他就能恢复到一招粉碎这群自大人类的程度……

“我很抱歉。”

又一个声音说。有什么从背后将他贯穿。

他已无暇思考对方是谁了。

巫师尖叫着，哆嗦着，再不敢考虑几小时后反击的事。他竭尽全力，拖动残破的身体飞出水面，一心想着逃回他那只属于他的阿格拉巴。他是那里的苏丹，那个国家不会背叛他。

但他刚刚飞入半空，就有一个身影从船的桅杆高处向他扑来，抓住了他，又将一柄匕首抵在他的喉间。

“你要去阿格拉巴？载我一程吧。”

他低头望去，正对上一对墨绿色的眸子。

**078.Elsa**

这座传说中最好战国家的城堡比她想象中更朴素些。

城堡由石头垒成，木制家具花纹简单，内饰几乎没有，一眼望去，Elsa居然找不到任何金银珠宝类似的装饰品。她还以为长期攻占他国的国家会有更多财力用于奢侈品呢。

相比起来，Snow可真像个努力炫耀国力的暴发户。

——这话是不能在那位女王面前直接提的。

“没问题，我这就派一队兵马到她那边去。”

她还没看见人，响亮而带着浓烈口音的声音就先传到了Elsa等候着的大厅。

“万万不可啊，陛下！咱图什么呢？”

“我好久没打架了。”

“这可不能算理由！——等等，您刚才说……您？您要带队出征？”

“有什么问题吗？”

拥有一头卷曲红发的女孩伸着懒腰踏进了大厅。对于一位久经沙场的战士，她过分年轻了。

但Elsa想了想那位某些气质类似的海盗船船长。

好吧，年轻有为的战士并不少。

就在她思索间，对面的女孩已经和她的大臣们吵了半天，眼瞅着要抽出武器起了内讧。

Elsa夸张地咳嗽了一声，吸引她们的注意：“陛下。”

“哦，抱歉，把你晾在一旁。”Merida反应过来，“还没请教你姓名。”

她说官方套话时略有些僵硬，像是被某位严厉的大人勉强教起来的。

“我叫Elsa。”Elsa说，“抱歉打断你们的争吵，但苏格兰离阿格拉巴太远，恐怕您要派一队军马会来不及。”

大臣怒气冲冲：“是你来求我们，怎么要求那么多？我看——”

“嘘嘘，安静点。”Merida不耐烦地打断他。

“我们有一个飞毯，可以在短时间内到达阿格拉巴，但不能运很多人。”

Merida点头：“我懂了，你需要一个足够精干的小分队，是吧？那就我来——”

“陛下！您是国王！”

国王耸耸肩：“那有什么差？”

眼瞅着她们又要吵起来，一直站在一旁不发一言的一位男子忽然开了口：“不如我去吧。”

她们停下了争吵。

男子继续说：“既然是小分队，就应该偷偷潜入，陛下您的能力就不太适合了，我去更合适。”

Merida沉思片刻。

“好吧，那就你来。我等你的好消息。”

“是。”他应道，快步走到Elsa面前：“事不宜迟，我们赶快出发吧。我叫Hua Ping，你叫我Ping就好。”

（*Hua Ping：即Hua Mulan男装时用的假名。出自电影《花木兰》。）

Elsa眨眨眼。呃，这倒是比她想象中轻松得多。

**079.Elsa**

“天啊，我希望他能成功……”作为缺乏战力的成员，刚刚被解救出来的Jasmine缩在角落里，担心道。

远处，Ping正攀附着墙壁的突起一路前行，已然偷偷摸摸地来到了Ursula的正上方。

Elsa抓了抓她的手，试图安慰她：“如果Ursula会魔法，她应该这时候已经发现Ping的存在了。别担心，她或许只是一个试图借助美貌诱惑Jafar的普通人。”

“但愿如此，”Jasmine摇了摇头，“但我总觉得她身上哪里怪怪的。”

她的不安是对的。

Ping瞄准好后，不再犹豫，捏紧手中的剑，腾空跃起，向Ursula刺去。

就像背后长了个眼睛，Ursula简单地一侧身便闪过了，跟着装模作样地跌跌撞撞，尖叫声唤来了一众侍卫。

“把他抓起来！”Ursula命令。

“我就知道！”Jasmine气得跺脚，冲上前呵令：“谁敢！”

侍卫们的动作因犹豫而慢下来。

Jasmine紧接着说道：“我是公主。这女人算什么？她什么都不是！”

侍卫支吾着：“但、但她是Jafar最亲近的人……Jafar不在，她相当于苏丹。”他握紧了手中的剑，“公主，请不要逼我们再抓您一次，请您自己回到监狱里吧。”

Jasmine深吸了一口气：“你宁愿违背公主的命令，也要听这个毫无来由的女人的话？”

“我很抱歉，公主殿下，但她相当于苏丹……而苏丹就是一切……公主……公主什么都不是。”

“那你们或许愿意听一听我手里的剑？”

人们将目光投向声音源头。Ping握紧手里的剑，将Ursula逼进了角落。

“弑君可是要杀头的大罪！你——啊！”

侍卫盯着Ursula，发出了惊呼声。

前一秒还面容姣好的Ursula，转眼间变成了一位长相肥胖的女性的脸。她充满赘肉的脸如此突兀地安在她仍旧纤细的身体上，诡异得像鬼怪一般。

“啊，啊——那个该死的Ariel！”Ursula怒气冲冲，“既然如此，我也无须藏着掖着了。”

她的身体像逐渐吹鼓的牛皮一样膨胀起来。

跟着，触须从她身体中延展出来，膨胀、扩大，最终变成了八爪鱼似的长腕。

……和一个几乎占据了三分之一个大厅的庞大躯体。

“我、靠。”Jasmine仰起头望向Ursula，忍不住骂出了脏话。

**080.Anna**

飞往阿格拉巴的半空。

“给我滚下去！”

Anna紧紧地攀住Jafar，后悔自己怎么没多带点武器，她唯一的匕首被Jafar在不久前打落了：“等你死了，我就自然‘滚下去’了。——你怎么能这么经打？”她忍不住抱怨，“我从没遇到过这么经打的人。”

“我是世界第一的巫师！我才不会轻易死掉！”

话虽如此，Jafar已经气喘吁吁了。Anna坚信，再给她一柄匕首，她这个对魔法一窍不通的人也能轻易杀死他。

忽然，Jafar看见了什么，眼睛一亮，冷笑着看着黏在他身上死不放手的Anna：“现在你该死了。”

“什——”

“轰！”

巨大的冲撞传来，她们直直地撞向了城堡墙壁。

**081.Anna**

她被窒息感惊醒。脑袋一阵阵地疼。

Anna下意识地抓住那双掐着她的手，因下落受伤的腿吃力地往前猛踹，不忘嘴硬道：“连……魔法……都……用不了……咳！只能……掐人……了吗？”

“给我闭嘴！从没见过你这么能说的人！”Jafar怒气冲冲，“我——”

“咚！”

后脑遭到撞击，Jafar被迫松开了手，捂着脑袋向一侧倒去。

“咳……Elsa！”Anna惊讶。

“我帮不上Ping的忙，又听到这里有动静。”Elsa向她解释，手上动作不停。她迅速丢掉应急抓来的已砸碎的花瓶，四处张望，从墙壁上抽出两把装饰剑来，将一把剑丢给Anna。是钝的，但也总比没有好。

Anna咳嗽着，还没缓过劲来，正看见Elsa兀自举着剑向Jafar挥去。

持剑的姿势不对……这件事过后，她一定要好好教一下Elsa怎么打斗。

Anna一边咳嗽一边想。

她用钝剑撑起自己，心里很明白自己现在的体力没法挥舞钝剑打倒Jafar，说不定还会拖累Elsa。当机立断，她四处张望，找起足够尖锐的武器来。

等到她找到时，Elsa已经和Jafar缠斗到了阳台边缘。Jafar勉力支持，时不时还能使出一点魔法抵挡。

这家伙可真够难缠的。

“嘿！”Anna喊叫出声，引起两人的注意，跟着使出全力冲上去，一剑刺穿了Jafar的身体。

这绝对、绝对、绝对得是最后了。

Anna盯着连一点声音都发不出来的Jafar，心想。

哪怕作为全世界第一强大的巫师，任凭他恢复能力再强，这一番攻击下来，他也已经精疲力尽了。

他喘息着，虚弱无力地捏着那柄刺入他身体的剑柄。

Jafar的身体开始崩溃了。从他的肩膀开始化成尘土，一点一点地随风飘走。

“我要让你痛苦。”他呢喃。

“呵，我很期待。”Anna回嘴。

Jafar闭上眼睛。他的身体迅速化成了灰。

而灰聚成了团，化成最强巫师最后的力量，向正站在阳台边缘的Elsa冲去。

Elsa从阳台上跌落。

Anna眼前一黑。

**082.Jasmine**

一束光芒从Jasmine的包裹中流泻出来。

她的包裹里没装什么能发光的东西，除非是……

Jasmine伸手一抓。

是神灯。

一个预感闪过她的脑海，Jasmine用力擦拭起了神灯。

蓝色的烟雾从神灯中源源不断地钻出来，最后形成了一个占据了三分之一大厅的蓝色巨人。

他向Jasmine恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬：

“Jasmine，Jafar已死，现在我是您的了，我的主人。您有什么愿望？”

Jasmine长呼了一口气：“将Ursula驱逐回她原本属于的地方，永远不能离开。”

神灯又鞠了一躬：

“您的愿望马上就会实现。”

**083.Elsa**

“——哈！”

胸部，手臂，哪里都火辣辣地疼，让Elsa连坐起身来都没有办法。但她蜷缩在阳台上，长舒了一口气。

在被Jafar击落阳台后，她努力攀住了下一层的护栏。

如果是Anna的话……应该能很轻松地翻越到下一层吧，大不会像她这样狼狈。

Elsa迷迷糊糊地想着。

她真该好好锻炼一下了。Anna会愿意教她的吧？

“Elsa！”

她听见自己正想着的人的声音，试图回应，却只发出一个轻微的“嗯”声。

Anna奔向她，却在不远处刹住了脚步，小心翼翼地靠近她，跪下来，没敢扶起她。“Elsa？”她又呼唤了一次。

“嗯。”Elsa闭着眼回应。

跟着是一连串更加小心的动作，轻柔得就像Anna在试图挪动一堆生鸡蛋。

“幸好……没什么大伤。”最后，她得出结论，“我们可以借Jasmine的飞毯去见Rapunzel，这样的伤，她应该几分钟就能治好。”

Elsa点点头。

而后是一段长时间的沉默，若非Anna大斗一场、尚未平息的喘息声，Elsa差点以为Anna就这么消失了。这段突然的沉默实在太过古怪，Elsa打起精神睁眼看去，正见到她那总是表现得天不怕地不怕的妹妹无言地哭泣着。

Elsa的心里咯噔一下。“Anna？”

“天啊……”Anna捂住脸，“我刚才……看着Jafar那一击……我以为你死了……我以为我要失去你了……”

Elsa没法对此做出回应。她曾经经历过这一切，那次她切实地看见了Anna的死亡，所以她尤其清楚这种绝望和悲伤任何安慰都苍白无力。

鉴于她现在还活着，或许她更加不必说什么了。

Elsa握住Anna的手。

“那个该死的Jafar！居然折腾了这么久才杀死他！真该死！他最后怎么能还有力气……把你——”她哽咽了一下，似乎连回想都会刺伤她，“我当时满脑子都在想……我们还没周游世界……我知道你忘了，但我们小时候说过要周游世界，告诉全世界你的魔法有多棒多特别……你现在没有魔法了，但那没关系，重要的是我们还有彼此。如果你死了，那我攒的那一大笔钱要怎么用？我会死的，我没法在你死了之后还活着，我一定会自杀……天啊，Elsa。我以前都在做什么？我——”

她停了下来。

Anna惊恐地睁大了眼睛，望着Elsa，轻轻地把她的手从Elsa的手间抽出来，退后几步。

“我都做了什么……？”

她看着自己的手。

“我都对你做了什么？”

她抱紧自己，但双手紧紧地下掐，仿佛要将自己的双臂掐出血来。

“我……”

她眨着眼睛，目光飘忽不停，从始至终没有再看Elsa一眼。

像是她不配看她。

而那双满溢着绝望的眼睛……在阳光的映照下竟微微泛蓝。那里头没掺任何杂质，纯粹得像最珍贵的绿宝石。

没有任何杂质。

没有雪花。


	13. Apart

**084.Moana**

抱着一个大木箱子，Moana站在岸边，尝试着喊了一声：

“Ariel？”

像是接到了指令，平静的海面正中泛起波澜，钻出一个红发女子来。她的面容姣好，没有一点伤疤。透过澄澈的海水，隐约能看见她有着一条绿色鳞片的鱼尾，正悠哉悠哉地来回摆动。

即便此前已经见过几次，Moana还是对面前这位传说中美人鱼的存在感到惊讶。她好奇地看了美人鱼一会儿，才想起正事来。Moana抱着箱子，从岸边跳入海中，把箱子递给Ariel：“喏，你要的……‘人类’的东西，都在这儿了。”

她实在适应不来把自己特意叫做“人类”的说话方式。

“谢谢！”Ariel很高兴，接着上下看看浑身湿漉漉的Moana，歉意地笑了笑：“你真的不必跳到海里，就在岸上挺好的。衣服打湿了贴在身上不好受，我知道的。”她说最后一句时颇有些自豪。

“但我想要和我的朋友面对面交谈。”Moana微笑，“那么，你的父亲怎么说？”

Ariel缩着肩膀，吐了吐舌头：“大发雷霆。他差点要把我关禁闭！”

“Ursula呢？”

“父王好好把她处理了，现在她老老实实的。呃，或许我可以等她缓过神来，好好再跟她讨论讨论变成人的事。”

Moana半天没应话，她略有些失礼地盯着Ariel的脸看。

“呃……Moana？”

“啊！抱歉。”Moana回过神来，“我在想……这是你原来的样子，对吧？”

Ariel意识到她在说什么：“是的，我和女巫做了约定，用我的相貌换我的双腿。”她满意地抚摸自己不再因伤疤而凹凸不平的脸颊，抬头却发现Moana露出了失望的表情：“你不喜欢？”

“呃，你现在的脸太单调了，还是有疤比较像样……不过，算了，要是你那疤是假的，并不是战斗的产物，那有没有疤也没区别。”

Ariel挑着眉抱起手来：“我对你的审美感到恼火。”

Moana努了努嘴，毫不在意地耸了耸肩：“而我尊重你的审美。”

海底数一数二的美人公主成功被她逗笑了。

喜欢伤疤的船长也笑起来，继续之前的话题：“Ursula的能力是把两人身体的各部分进行交换，对吧？只要你愿意，我很乐意跟你暂时交换一下双腿和鱼尾。我对海底世界很好奇呢。”

“如果可以，我真希望有双永久的腿啊……这样我就可以让你带我到处玩了！我还没去过莫图鲁尼呢。”Ariel不满地嘟囔，但很快打起精神：“不说这个了，Jasmine怎么样了？”

“她正忙得不可开交呢。Merida那边也对她提出了建交的要求——鉴于她帮忙打败了Ursula，Jasmine可没法拒绝。所以，她现在要应付Snow White、Tiana、我和Merida四边的要求，已经好几天没睡好觉了。”

Ariel哆嗦：“人类的国家构成可真复杂啊……”

“讨厌陆地了？”

“不！怎么会！我还没玩够陆地呢，怎么会讨厌！”Ariel一瞪眼，露出“我不想再跟你吵‘海洋和陆地哪个更好’了”的表情，转了话题：“你呢，你没有继续做海盗了吧？”

“当然没有做了。我现在有了Snow的许可，是合法的掠夺船——”

“——Moana！”意料之中，Ariel露出了不满的表情。显然，在她眼里，掠夺船和海盗船是一个性质，跟合法不合法没有关系。

Moana挤挤眼睛：“——只在战时对敌国有效，现在和平得很——别插嘴，‘掠夺’这个问题我们以后有得是时间讨论——现在我的主业是海上贸易，莫图鲁尼岛的生态也渐渐恢复了，之后又会和各国结盟，没问题的。”

“嗯……好吧。对了！Elsa和Anna呢？”

“她们啊……”Moana做出一副高深莫测的表情，“大概暂时不适合你来讨论。”

“为什么？！我们俩差不多大吧！就因为我是人鱼？不要歧视人鱼！”

“是谁不想当人鱼来着？”

“我只是想做做看人类而已！”

Ariel大声抗议，扑上去和Moana嘻嘻哈哈地打成一团。

嗯……关于人鱼和人类、陆地和海洋的话题，她们俩有得吵了。

**085.Elsa**

“Anna。Anna。Anna。”像是要补偿她过去几个月里一次也未叫过她，她呢喃她的名字，一遍又一遍，不厌其烦。她在她身上落下亲吻，蜻蜓点水一般，连红印也不舍得留下，从眉间，到锁骨，到小腹。

但Elsa忽然停下来。

有哪里不对劲。

“Anna？”她抬头望去。

“嗯？”Anna眼神迷离，听到Elsa变了语气，便迷迷糊糊地应了一声。比起草草地披了一条外衣的Elsa，Anna现在赤裸着身体，却毫不害羞，坦荡荡地躺在床上，像待宰的羔羊，乖巧地听由Elsa的动作。

Elsa凑上前去，额头抵着额头：“不舒服？”

Anna一愣：“不！怎么会？”

Elsa犹豫了一下。她才想起这场情事她并没有明确询问过Anna的意见。她们二人像交往多年的恋人一样，没有对话，自然而然地相拥，亲吻，扑倒在床上。

但是……准确来说，她们确实不是交往多年的恋人。她们似乎连恋人都不是，虽然Anna已经很熟悉Elsa在床上的弱点了。

考虑到刚刚Anna微妙的违和感，Elsa咬了咬下唇：“如果你现在不再喜欢我了，那我可以理解——”

“——你在开什么玩笑！”Anna反应极其强烈，大叫起来，终于揽住Elsa的腰，紧紧地抱着：“我怎么可能不喜欢你！我一直都喜欢——不，是爱着——”

“嘘！”Elsa有些慌张，“别太大声，会被房间外面的人听到的。”

Anna龇了龇牙，放低了声音：“我从来没有不喜欢你，别开这种玩笑，吓死我了。”

Elsa盯着她那双墨绿色的眼睛直看。Anna没有撒谎，那这份违和感从何而来呢？

“我爱你。”Elsa忽然说。

Anna怔住。

“我从来没有说过这三个字，是吗？”Elsa注视着她，这位她从小爱到大的女孩，第一次吐露她的真心：“我爱你，这份爱从一开始就不单纯。我、我当初离开阿伦戴尔，不仅是因为我害怕自己的魔法会再伤到你……也是因为我害怕我没法抑制我的爱意。”

“等等，什么？你从小时候就——”

“很恶心，对吧？”Elsa苦笑，缩回了她抱着Anna的手，却在下一秒被对方抓住。

“我不觉得。”Anna说，嘴巴夸张地咧开，完全没法抑制住她的得意：“小时候！看来我还是挺有魅力的，对吧？”大概是看见Elsa的一脸严肃，她忙努力收敛了笑，干咳一声，认真道：“如果要说我对此有什么反应的话……我只后悔我没有早点爱上你，Elsa。”

Elsa哽咽了一下，眨了好几次眼，才把眼泪憋回去，好继续她的话题：“若你是在担心我在勉强自己的话……我就得把话说明白。我爱着你，而我曾经以为离开和隐瞒就是爱。经历了这么多以后，我才明白这是错的。若这是你情我愿的事，那么我从一开始就应该答应你。那就不会再有之后那么多痛苦了。”

她再度想到Anna曾经那眼底的雪花，忍不住打了个寒战。但现在在她面前的女孩不一样了，她不必再感到害怕。Elsa想到这一点，再次抬眼望进了Anna的眼睛。澄澈的墨绿色……

“欢迎回来，Anna。”她说。

“……嗯。”Anna低低地应了一声。

她的声音古怪。

Elsa感到奇怪。难道是她猜错了，Anna身上的违和感并非出于她对这段关系的不确定？

“怎么了，Anna？你记得之前的所有事情，Moana、Ariel、Ursula……对吧？”

“记得一清二楚哩。”

“那你为什么不开心？”

Anna这才抬起了头，无奈地皱起眉，咬着牙笑了笑：“或许就是记得太清楚了。”

“如果你在想‘你’曾对我做过的事的话……”Elsa抚摸她妹妹的红发，“那不是你。你不需要为此感到歉意。”

Anna沉默片刻。

“或许你是对的。”她最后嘟囔道。女孩长呼一口气，伸了个懒腰，像是放下了什么似的，凑上前把Elsa的手拉向自己的下体，又舔舔自己的嘴唇，笑道：“这事儿先放一旁。你可有更重要的事才做到一半呢，嗯？我都湿透啦。”

**086.Rapunzel**

“她说，那不是我！该死！Rapunzel！”眼前的红发女孩不再像她们告别时那么蛮横无理，但现在又变得过分脆弱，像只被大雨淋透的小奶狗，抱着自己的脑袋，似乎随时能哭出来：“但那就是我！我记得一切，我记得我当时在想什么，该死，我甚至……我甚至现在还有那种念头在！”她停了一下，“只是念头！绝对不会真做的！”

Rapunzel很想一平底锅敲向自己的挚友，让她把混乱的思维理理清楚。但Anna现在这副样子实在太可怜兮兮，她下不去手：“冷静点，小狗狗。所以你现在在担心什么？”

Anna尝试思考：“我觉得……我的那种恶毒的念头一直在。你明白吗？并不是我的心被冻住了，所以我变得邪恶；而是我本来就邪恶，而冻结的心让我有勇气把那个邪恶的念头付诸行动。”

“所以……？”

Anna咬了咬下唇，蹲下来，把脑袋埋进膝盖间，慢腾腾地说：

“我觉得我好恶心。”

该死，她听起来马上要哭了。Rapunzel赶紧安慰她：“但你现在绝对不会做那些事情啊。”

“可是我一直有那个念头啊！Elsa绝对会觉得我很恶心……”

“——Anna，怎么了？什么很恶心？”

她们正在谈论忽然出现，吓得Rapunzel一激灵：“我、我们在说Eugene今天做的午餐吃起来很恶心！”

抱歉啦，Eugene。

但Elsa没信，她困惑地眯起眼睛：“但我好像听到了我的名字……”

Rapunzel和Anna对视片刻。

“我憋不住了。我不能这么下去。”Anna深吸一口气，说：

“我们得谈谈，Elsa。”

**087.Mulan**

“你怎么软绵绵的，速度快点，对准脑袋，一斧子劈下去！”

被吼的女孩气喘吁吁，虎口已经磨出了血。或许是考虑到她有求于人，女孩硬着头皮撑着，脚步已经有些不稳了。

Hua Ping叹气。他看不下去了：“Merida？我们让她休息一下吧。”

但她们的君主看起来很不满：“这才半个小时！”

“不是所有人都有您这样的好体力的。”Ping反驳，转过身看向女孩：

“可以吗，Elsa？”

但白金色头发的女性并没有因此停止。她大口大口地喘息着，又上前挥出一斧头：“我不需要你的特殊照顾，只管把我当普通士兵去练就行了。”

“恕我直言，你的体力现在可够不上普通士兵的锻炼要求。”

“这不用你操心。”

她看起来比初次见面时焦躁了很多，Ping暗想。

“你和你妹妹怎么了吗？”

Elsa顿了顿，但又很快重新挥起斧头，一声不吭。

……使的力气比之前大了许多。

Ping当初混入军营，硬着头皮莽练的后果是几天抬不起胳膊，要不是去看了医生，差点一辈子抬不起来。他可不想眼睁睁地看Elsa步他后尘。他继续说：“我们是一起上过战场的交情，我希望你可以信任我。”

听到这话，她瞥了他一眼，不知为何，又望了望Merida。

后者似乎与Elsa心有灵犀，冲她眨了眨眼。

嗯？

Ping感到不妙。果然，Elsa的下一句话是：

“我可没法信任连自己性别都要隐瞒的人。”

“……Merida。”

“别一上来就指责我嘛。是她自己发现的。”

“好吧。”Ping摇摇头，“我本来还想找机会告诉你，既然你都这么说了——我叫Hua Mulan，‘初次见面’，Elsa。”

Ping——或者说，Mulan，向Elsa伸出手，坦诚地看着她：“我并非有意隐瞒。当初我替父从军，只能伪造身份。后来被Merida发现，但她并不介意，还留我下来继续当将军。但我的身份对Merida之外的其他人是秘密。”

Elsa望向她，握了握手：“很高兴认识你，Mulan。——以及，很抱歉，我把火撒在了你身上。”

终于，Elsa接受了Mulan发起的“参观城堡”的邀请，并一路上把Anna的事告诉了Mulan。

Mulan尝试总结Elsa讲述的漫长故事：“总的来说就是，Anna恢复了正常，却有心事不愿意告诉你，还找了个借口和你分开了？”

“她说她觉得我失去魔法是她的错，所以她要去找到让我恢复魔法的资料。”Elsa说，“但为什么恢复魔法不带上我本人？而且她在此之前从未谈过要恢复魔法的事，哪怕在她冻结的那段时间都没有！这肯定是她的借口。”

Mulan试图从中捋出一个逻辑，来帮助她这位新结识的友人，可惜失败了：“或许有什么细节你没有考虑到？”

Elsa犹豫片刻，意外地转移了话题：“或许我们可以谈谈别的？呃……我有一个男友。”

Mulan挑了挑眉：“这倒是意料之外。那或许是你妹妹吃醋了。”

“Anna不会吃醋。”Elsa迅速回应，接着说道：“而我的男友……他从来不主动回应我的亲吻。”

“那可能你要考虑到最糟糕的那个结局了。”

“我问过他，他否认了。”Elsa说，“我不觉得他是装出来爱我的样子。”

“或许他是想表现得绅士点，免得你觉得他太饥渴。”

“那也不会。他不是拒绝……他只是……没有以前主动。”

Mulan耸了耸肩：“那我就不知道了。你的那位妹妹真的很麻烦啊。”

“她才不麻烦！——等等，什么？”

Mulan抱着手：“我虽然没有谈过恋爱，但拜托，Elsa，这种事我还是看得出来的，哪怕我们只认识了那么短的时间。你的目光从没在男人身上停留过三秒，从没在女人身上停留过五秒——除了你那位妹妹。以至于我一度怀疑你的性向是，呃，‘妹妹’？”

Elsa揉了揉眉间：“我表现得有那么明显吗？”

“明显极了。”看到Elsa这副样子，Mulan没来由地心情愉快：“我无意深入和评判你的私生活，但队友间重大的隐瞒总会令我不满。这样一来，我们俩就算互相坦诚了，咱们接着往下聊吧——关于Anna。”

她说这句话时，忽然听到了鸽子的“咕咕”叫声。并非只有一只，而是一大群，热闹得像来到了卖鸟的集市。

于是Mulan说道：“至少，Anna肯定对你的感情依旧，这点我是可以肯定的。”

她们来到了那间塞满鸽子的房间。Mulan从新飞来的一只鸽子腿上拿下信笺，递给Elsa：“这是今天的第二只？你妹妹可真是个话痨。”

Elsa打开看了看，折好放进口袋，叹气：“我有回信跟她说不要写这么多的。”

“或许这是她克制的结果。之前最高的记录是一天飞来了十只鸽子，差点被Merida全宰了吃掉。我们的陛下叫我传话，说她不想再看到这群到处拉屎的鸽子了，不然她真能见一只吃一只。”

Elsa笑了：“我可不敢传这话，Anna非得跟Merida打一架不可。”

**088.Anna**

又放飞了一只鸽子，Anna转身进了森林。

听着耳旁鸟声喳喳，鼻尖闻到的是森林特有的清新气味，Anna独自漫步其间，得空不必再考虑她个人的困扰，女孩感到了一丝轻松。

——只是“一丝”。

她没法阻止自己去想念Elsa。

Elsa过得还好吗？Merida那么强悍的将士，不会太为难Elsa吧？

当时，恰好Elsa也有学习剑术的打算，Anna就顺水推舟，让她去Merida那边学习，顺便为Jasmine的兴国大业帮点忙，她自己则逃了出来。

“逃”，Anna没想到自己会把这个字用在Elsa身上。毕竟，即便是现在，她也恨不得一直黏着她，把那分离的十三年再花个十三年、二十六年，尽数补回来。

但她实在没法面对Elsa。在那段时间里，她的身体像被另一个人占领了；最糟糕的是，她和那个人共享着同一份情感和思绪。即便现在的Anna有多想唾骂她当时的所作所为，但该死，她的回忆告诉她，她可以理解在那个情况下自己所做的一切。就像Anna给Rapunzel抱怨的那样，她死也不会再做那些事情，但那份畸形的快感却在她的脑中像鬼魂一样纠缠她。

一想到这点，Anna就觉得胃翻江倒海地难受。

这样的自己不配爱上Elsa。

但这样的她能躲到何时呢？躲避的行为一点都不像她！她不能再让Elsa为难了。

Anna没头没脑地瞎想，一边毫无目的地向森林深处走去，直到瀑布的轰鸣声吸引住她。风忽然大了，卷起落叶从她身边飘过。她循着声音前去，所见是瀑布激起的薄雾，朦胧地掩盖了河岸。

从那雾气间，缓缓走来一个人。

是个身形高瘦的女性。黑发长而直，像旗帜一般被风微微扬起；脸部棱角分明，深黑色的眼睛稳重得似乎能看透一切。她身上裹着皮草做成的衣物，裸露在外的手臂和大腿强壮有力，有黑与红的涂料抹在身上作为装饰。

见到身上带有武器的Anna，她并不慌张，只是眯起眼，说了句什么。

显然不是Anna能明白的语言。

“抱歉……”Anna干笑了一声，试图让自己的语气听起来柔和点，“我听不懂你说的话。你懂英语吗？”

女人沉默片刻。

风又大了起来，吹得树木沙沙作响，仿若低吟。

“Pocahontas。”

“什么？”

“我叫Pocahontas。”她开口，这次用的是英语，“你叫什么名字？”

（*Pocahontas：出自迪士尼改编自真人事迹的电影《风中奇缘》。）

**089.Elsa**

“她是我们国家有史以来最勇武的女王——不，不对，我要纠正我的措词——是有史以来最勇武的‘国王’。”这位大臣这么对Elsa介绍道，语气里充满了无奈：“那日王城陷入绝境，我们一众大臣都认为投降是唯一的方法，但她不听啊，率领所有部下杀出城门。百人对千人，居然赢了！不可思议！”

“国王死后，没有儿子，所以Merida成为国王后，许多大臣希望她能快点找个丈夫。”Mulan在一旁接口。

大臣点点头：“无论如何，一个国王还是要由男人统治才像话嘛。”

Mulan笑了笑：“但没有成果。稍有些男子气概的王子，在她那儿最多一日，就哭哭啼啼地回来了。即便是最固执的大臣也放弃了，他们改口说——”她清了清嗓子，学起老大臣们干巴巴的语气有模有样：“‘找个女性化的王子吧，王宫里总得有点女人气，就算那是假的！’”

Elsa问：“也没有成果？”

“对。这种王子，即使有，也早就被赶出去了；即使没被赶出去，人家国王也不愿意自己的皇子娶一个男人婆啊！”大臣说，“哎，吾国要在女人手里亡了！”

“虽说如此，”Elsa停下脚步，往城墙下看去，“这个王国活得还是不错的嘛。”

城墙下，马车与市民川流不息，热热闹闹，与最普通的王国的市场景象没有什么区别。

但Merida有自己的难处。

外界是这么传的：“她母亲是最优雅的女性，不知为何有一个毫不像她的女儿。她气得要死，觉得这是对她人生的侮辱，早就卷铺盖回娘家了。”

但其实——Merida抚摸那只棕熊的脑袋：“它是我的老妈。我那天被我妈气坏了，恰巧遇上一位女巫，说她能帮我，如此这样那样，我妈变成了一头熊。”

棕熊冲她们优雅地鞠了个躬，举手投足比人类还高贵。

Elsa傻了半天，才说出话来：“既然那女巫能把你母亲变成熊，想必她也能把你妈变回来。”

“我看到我妈变成熊，气坏了。”

“呃，所以——？”

“我立刻下令杀了那女巫，把她吓得马上施法逃走了。”

“……你的急脾气真该改一改了。”

Mulan看向Elsa：“这就是我们有求于你的地方了。我听Jasmine说你懂得魔法，即便现在你不能用太多法术，总归比我们这些只会耍刀枪棍棒的战士们好，或许可以帮帮忙。”

“我对魔法并没有你们想象中那么了解。”

“你可以试一试，失败了我们也不可能怪你什么。”Mulan说，“女巫逃得匆忙，她的一堆东西还留在森林里她的小木屋里，你可以随时取用。”

Elsa犹豫片刻。Mulan毕竟帮了她那么多……

“好吧，我可以试试。但你们千万不要抱太大希望。”

**090.Anna**

“你不是‘那边’的人。”Pocahontas说。

她在说肯定句，而不是问句。Anna困惑：“‘那边’是哪边？无意冒犯，但你怎么知道我不来自‘那边’呢？”

“关于前一个问题：你最好不要知道。”她回应，“而后一个问题：我可以感觉到。人的身上有各种各样的气息，而你不像他们，带有敌意。”

就是所谓的“直觉”嘛。她靠直觉可是吃了不少亏，这玩意儿是世界上最不靠谱的东西。Anna腹诽，但没说出来。

Pocahontas见她没说话，便开口问道：“那么，你来这里做什么？”

“呃，只是随便逛逛？”

“逛逛？”Pocahontas上下打量她，“这里离最近的王国居民区也很远，而你显然连那个王国的人也不是。”

“……好吧。我确实‘逛’得有点远。”Anna承认，“我是闯进你们的领地了，是吗？抱歉，我没有冒犯的意思，但我实在需要一个地方……静一静。”

“我们并非不好客之人。但很抱歉，这次你来的时机不对。你必须要离开。”

“等等，等等！我还有别的目的！”Anna赶紧说道。这地方让她没来由地舒适，她想尽可能地多待几天，“我……我有一个姐姐，她因为某些原因失去了她的冰雪魔法，所以我想到处找找，有什么方法能帮她找回魔法。”

这个理由糟透了。Anna闭上嘴，后悔万分。找冰雪魔法可不该到这片郁郁葱葱的森林啊。

更何况，她并不在乎Elsa是否能恢复魔法。Elsa就是Elsa，有没有魔法都是Elsa。

出乎意料的是，Pocahontas的态度松动了：“冰雪魔法？像那种不是降雪天气凭空出现的雪吗？”

“对，对，对就是那种！你……见过？”

Pocahontas点头。她再看向Anna的眼神有些奇怪，转过身，说：“跟我来。”

那是片被白雪覆盖的森林一角，和旁边绿意盎然的森林对比鲜明，像是严冬与盛夏在此决裂，划出界线，谁也不准干扰谁。

再往深处，整块冰块突兀地立起，组成两人多高的冰墙，长约三十米。

这地方给她一种久违的熟悉感，Anna目瞪口呆：“这不是恶作剧吗？”

Pocahontas说：“我可不觉得有人能在我们的领地里做到这种程度的恶作剧。而且，这冰墙和雪地都在慢慢扩大，这肯定是魔法。照这样下去，它很快会扩散到整片森林。我们的种族没有能力在这种情况下生存。”

Anna意识到她的意思：“你是说……”

Pocahontas向她行了一个礼：“如果你熟悉你姐姐的魔法，那我希望你能留下来，帮一帮我们。”

**091.Elsa**

那位女巫留下的东西意外地丰富。

Elsa有时会想，若她生在富贵人家，应当是个喜欢钻研的性子。如今这么一堆价值不菲的东西摆在她眼前，就更不该错过了。

画着魔法阵的书籍、五颜六色的液体、杂七杂八的不详物体。Elsa曾经精于魔法，被人认作最为强大且可怕的巫师，却对这些与魔法相关的重要基础一窍不通，真怪。

现在算是回归正轨了吗？

Elsa想着，觉得好笑。

而且，Merida和Mulan的猜测是对的：她确实有着天生对魔法的敏锐。所以，即使是失去强大的当下，她也能够比常人学习魔法的进展快得多。随着Elsa在这栋小木屋里待的时日增多，她竟真有那么点巫师的样子来了。

虽然仍旧没能恢复到她曾经的力量。连一成都没有。

她以前到底有多强大呀？Elsa忍不住抱怨。随着见识的增加，她开始有能力掌控这些力量、也需要它们了，她却失去了这些力量。

若真有神存在，那祂一定是个喜欢嘲讽、尖牙利嘴的家伙。

这天，Elsa走出木屋，踏入森林，准备试一试她折腾出来的新东西。

与随时能爬起来攻击人的恐怖黑森林不同，这片森林静谧而温和，极合Elsa的性子。所以，她虽然在其它方面的研究上进展神速，唯独在最重要的攻击魔法上还处于理论上说说的状态。她实在舍不得用到实际上，破坏了这片森林的安宁啊；而偶尔借用的Merida练兵场，又远不够研究所需。

Elsa把手里的器材架好，开始画起魔法阵来。

如果请Anna跟她一起住在森林里，Anna会高兴吗？可惜，她亲妹妹的性子跟她截然相反，恐怕受不了这样的寂寞。

画好魔法阵，Elsa走远了端详片刻。

……还是要问问Anna。不问怎么知道呢？就是她的自作主张，才让她们俩绕了这么多弯路的。如果从一开始就坦然告知，不是对她和她的妹妹都好吗？

摇摇头，收回她对Anna的想念，Elsa施起法来。

多种色彩的光芒从魔法阵上腾起，逐渐形成图案。这是一种可以探测大范围内魔法分布情况的法术。

“……等等，这是什么？”

那是雪。且是她再熟悉不过的雪。

Elsa一瞬间以为这是她曾经施法遗留下的痕迹，但却不是。她从未去过那片土地。

是和她拥有相同魔法的人吗？

意识到这点，Elsa的心跳加快了。

“Elsa？”

突然的呼唤把Elsa从沉思中唤醒。

“Mulan。”她揉了揉眼睛，才意识到天已经亮了，她居然在户外研究了近一个晚上。“抱歉，我想事情想得太入神了。今天的操练——”

“你通宵了吗？”Mulan盯着她的黑眼圈，“刚好，我也是来告诉你，今天的操练得取消了。”

“怎么了？”

“要打仗了。”

Elsa愣了愣：“具体是什么情况，需要我帮忙吗？”

“有点糟糕，虽然我很希望，但恐怕你帮不上忙。”

“居然是你和Merida都觉得糟糕的事，对方很强大吗？”

“与其说是强大，倒不如说是她们太善于利用地形了，而这是我们最不擅长的事。Merida只会硬碰硬。不过，你也不必太担心，因为不是什么失败了就得亡国的战役。”

“真的？”Elsa感到怀疑，“我还是希望我能帮点忙。要在什么地方打仗？”

Mulan从小木屋里搜出一张地图，给Elsa指明。

正是那股熟悉魔法的位置。

Elsa立刻说：“Merida母亲的研究进展很好，应该不需要花太长时间就能成了。我不会碍事的，所以，请带我一起去吧。”


	14. Sisters

**092.Mulan**

“操，老娘真搞不懂你们这群人脑子在想什么。”

“呃？”似乎是听见这句脏话，一直站在Mulan身边一声不吭的Elsa发出一声惊叹。她茫然地眨了眨眼，看向Mulan：“发生什么事了？”

“走神了？”

“嗯……在想些东西。”

她们一边低声谈话，一边将目光投向不远处的王座。

Snow White正坐在上面。她表情阴沉，昂了昂头，原本完美的笑容面具在对手面前快绷不住了：“我也不明白你这种天天口吐秽语的莽夫脑子里想的什么。”

Merida站在王座不远的较低处，刚刚那句脏话就是她说的。她叉着腰，满脸不屑，丝毫不像个远道而来的客人，似乎她才是那个在迎接远客的东道主。她冷冷地说：“一天到晚摆出副假惺惺的和善模样，叫人看着就烦。”

“难不成你要我像你一样，穿得乱七八糟，混进集市里也完全没人分得出来你是国王还是平民吗？莽夫！”

“我是国王，不是因为我穿得像国王，而是我有能耐当国王。像你这样必须靠衣服才能显得自己像个王的家伙，显然是统治不好国家的。”

“衣服不是一切，但是是必不可少的一部分。看来你这个莽夫非但没有礼仪，连一点基础的逻辑思维也没有。”

“别给我扯这些有的没的。你连自己真实的一面都不敢展现给民众看，何以服人？”

“想展现真实的家伙才是真的愚蠢！我是王，不是家族里和事的大姐姐！”

“Mulan，你不去劝劝她？”Elsa听着，不安道。

Mulan努了努嘴：“我试过了。用小石头弹她啊，之类的……她不理我。”

“所以我们这一趟是白来了。”

“看来是了。”Mulan无奈应道，偷偷伸了个懒腰。

她们是来这里向Snow求助的。要在森林里打仗，这是Merida部队最不擅长的事情——虽然Merida本人很擅长。但一个人是远远不够的。不得已，她们只好求助于更擅长于此道的Snow的军队。

“既然Snow不可能帮忙了，我们接下来该怎么办？”Elsa问。

“似乎……没有办法了。”Mulan叹息。她们在森林中毫不占优，节节败退，再这样下去，非得退到森林之外不可。她们本该对此作出防备，但谁能想到，平平安安地相处了近百年的邻居会忽然暴起，侵犯她们的领土呢？“实在不行，就得选择谈判了……但我们和他们语言不通，再加上我们国家的人民大部分性格……呃，冲动，就一直没法达成一致。”

在她们这些部下闲谈时，两位统治者略显幼稚的争吵还在继续。

“一派胡言。如果你所谓的‘遵循本性’就是像你一样……”她把Merida上下扫了一遍：“整天像个野人，那你就很明白我为什么不这么做了。”

她在撒谎。Mulan看向Snow，做出如此判断。Mulan勉力维持自己在这种情形下的严肃，不让自己笑出声来——虽然她确信自己已经忍不住弯起了嘴角。Merida的话语确实莽撞且经不起琢磨，好几次她以为Snow会拿那几点错误大肆攻击，没想到对方却没有这么做。

Mulan保证，Snow在心里某处一定是羡慕Merida的。

她一面想着，一面跟着Snow的目光，毫不客气地把自己的君王上下扫了一遍。

虽然应该不是羡慕Merida的邋遢啦。

兀自思索间，她错过Merida和Snow的几次言语交战，回过神来时，正看见Merida的目光对上了自己：“还有你，Mulan。”

Mulan立刻意识到不对劲——在这么多人面前，她叫她“Mulan”而不是男名“Ping”。她的笑容消失了。

“我妈叫我尊重你，所以我才假装把你当成男人。但我想了很久也没想通，你干嘛不能堂堂正正地宣布自己是女人？难不成你宣布自己是女人之后，你的能耐就全没了？”

这场面太过刺激：一个君王站在另一个国家的大厅里，面对另一位君王、她和她的一干部下，宣布她其实是个女人并且指责了她。

Mulan确实有想过某天将自己的性别开诚布公，却没想到会是在这种情形下开诚布公。

她觉得自己的脸在渐渐烧起来，只盼着自己脸上抹的黑炭能遮盖住一点。

哎，她早该想到的。

“Elsa，别笑了。”

“我努力了。”Elsa的眉眼弯弯。

Mulan对Elsa幸灾乐祸的行为表示叹息：“我可丢脸丢大啦。”

“我可不觉得这事儿有什么丢脸的。我一直对外‘宣布’我是个女人。”她把“宣布”的字音咬得特别重。

Mulan听出她嘴里的讽刺，连气都不想生了：“你对这事儿不满很久了？”

“有——那么一点。特别是看到你的部下在骂女人无能时，你毫无反驳的意愿。”

“我不觉得反驳能有什么用，就像大家都知道我的性别之后也没有用。”

“什么意思？”

“你知道吗？人们乐于给他人分类。女人分到‘弱小’的圈子里，男人分到‘强大’的圈子里。如果出现了一个特别强大的女人？他们不会因此改变对女人‘弱小’的看法，而会把这个强大的女人分到第三个圈子里。”

Elsa若有所思：“就像现在全国都知道他们的君王是个好斗的女人，这点事实并不能改变他们觉得女人柔弱的想法？”

“就是这样。‘Mulan是个擅长打斗的女人’这点也不能改变任何。这是最方便的思维方式，因为，与其让他们为了一些‘无足轻重’的事实改变他们整个世界观的架构，倒不如多划一个名为‘例外’的圈子更简单。”

“这就是你不公布自己性别的原因？你觉得公布了也没有用？”

“是的。”

“那你和那些因为思维上的懒惰而划出第三个圈子的人有什么区别呢？”

Mulan一怔。

Elsa看向她：“或许有一天‘例外’会多到让哪些人不得不审视起自己的世界观来。”

Mulan没有立刻回应，她想了很久，得出了一个结论：

“或许你是对的。”

**093.Anna**

Anna见过黑森林，那片森林里的一切都是活的，即使你在夜里也能感受到它们向你投来的视线，叫你直起鸡皮疙瘩。与黑森林比起来，其它任何森林都不足为奇。

但她从未想过还有这种认识森林的方法。

“Pocahontas！”Anna气喘吁吁地在森林中狂奔，而被她追逐的人在树的粗壮枝丫间轻盈地跳跃，速度快得就像一只小鸟在林间飞翔。

Anna试图跟上对方，但力不从心。她眯起眼，勉强通过叶片的抖动确认了Pocahontas的方向，将箭搭上弓——这是将箭头处理得钝且柔软的特制箭支——射出。箭窜进繁茂的树叶间消失不见，同时，树叶的抖动也停止了。

“又没击中？”Anna嘟囔一声，就见到箭支从叶间飞出，结结实实地击中了Anna自己。“呜哇！”

……即使是钝头，被打中也是很痛的。

Anna仰面朝天地倒地，捂着被击中的右肩嗷嗷直叫。

“再来一遍？”Pocahontas的声音隔着树叶传来。

“认输！我认输！”Anna赶忙说。

Pocahontas应声，灵活地从树上跃下。“你还好吧？”

“还好……”Anna可怜兮兮地摸了摸肩膀，“就是……这地方被打太多次了。”

Pocahontas向Anna伸出手，笑着道歉：“对不起，但你实在没有别的地方可以打了。”

“你可真厉害。”Anna在新结识友人的帮助下起身，颇感挫败，“人类到底是怎么做到在森林里这么灵活的？”

“人类也是动物的一员，既然动物可以在森林中灵活穿梭，人类为什么不可以？”

“话虽如此！”Anna下意识地反驳，却想不出下句话该怎么说了。

“听从自然的呼唤，而不是想着征服它。”Pocahontas尝试让Anna明白，“顺其自然是做到这一切的本质。”

“顺其自然么……”Anna说，思绪飘到了百里外，“Pocahontas，如果有一种‘自然’是邪恶的，那你该怎么办？”

“自然从来不会是邪恶的。”

“我不是那个意思。”Anna换了个说法，“如果有一个人的想法是反人类的呢？比如……没来由地想要伤害一个人？”

“如果那个人并没有做出实质性伤害的话……”

“但你想象一下，如果你身边有个人，偶尔脑子里会冒出伤害你的欲望，虽然没有真的那么做——你不知道还好，但要是你知道了，会觉得很恐怖的吧？”

“这真是个古怪的问题。”Pocahontas看起来很头疼，“如果我知道那个人永远不会诉诸行动，那是没有问题的。”

“真的吗，你不会觉得很恐怖吗？”

“我会觉得‘被伤害’这件事恐怖，是因为我有被伤害的可能。而如果那个伤害永远不会到来，我为什么要害怕它？”Pocahontas指了指天空：

“就像我永远不用担心天会塌下来。”

“话虽如此。”

与Pocahontas告别，Anna独自坐在森林里，不满地嘟囔着。

这片角落里的雪地已经越来越大了，冰墙也在肉眼可见地延伸着。这对于Pocahontas一族是个坏消息，但不得不承认，Anna挺喜欢这片地方的。它会让她想到Elsa，以缓解她的思念之情。

啊！当然，她有在努力想办法找出这片冰雪的秘密！

……只是毫无进展罢了。

或许她该把Elsa叫来帮帮忙？

Anna又想回了Elsa。无论她想法的出发点是什么东西，她最终总能想回到Elsa身上。

哎，她好想她啊。

但她有脸回去见她吗？鉴于她自己的问题始终没有解决。

或许Pocahontas是对的，或许Anna可以把“天不会塌”作为一个足够好的理由，好让她能堂堂正正地快点回去见Elsa。

“要不，我就直接告诉她，让她来决定要不要继续和我交往。”

Anna自暴自弃地说。她可没法藏住内心的想法。

在百般纠结中，Anna依靠着树木，进入了梦乡。直到一个声音窜进她的脑海：

“Anna。”

是Elsa。Anna惊醒。

她愣在原地，摸了摸脑袋。她果然是太想Elsa了。不再想考虑其他，Anna站起身，活动活动身体。她决定跟Pocahontas说一下，现在立马启程。

但那个声音又出现了。

“Anna。”

Anna掏了掏耳朵。

“Anna。”

她又恶狠狠地掐了掐脸：“疼！”

“Anna。”

她这次真不在梦中。

不详的预感从心头升起，Anna慢慢起身，试图寻找声音的出处。

“Elsa？你在那里吗？你一直在看着我？这不好玩哦……太吓人了！”她小心翼翼地开口，觉得自己像个傻子。她很清楚Elsa不会做这种恶作剧，这绝对不会是Elsa。

但那声音太像了，还有这片她极其熟悉的雪的气息，让她忍不住将这一切联想到她姐姐身上。

那个声音还在继续：“Anna。”

Anna有些恼怒。“这一点都不好玩。”她大声说，握紧了拳头，大踏步地向森林深处走去。

“Elsa。”

另外一个声音响了起来。

那是她自己的声音。

“Anna。”“Elsa。”

两个声音彼此应和着。

Anna停住了脚步。哪怕是她，面对这种情况，恐惧都开始占了上风。

两个声音飘荡在森林中，听得Anna一阵晕眩。那个Anna的声音实在太像她自己的，Anna开始分不清她自己是否开了口。她是误食了什么毒蘑菇吗？

“Anna！”第三种声音传来。

“Pocahontas！”Anna大叫起来，差点为这个声音哭出来。总算有个合情合理地出现的声音了。她立即转过身，正看见Pocahontas在看着她。

同时，Anna意识到，那两个声音也消失了。

难道一切真的只是她的错觉？

虽然她对这一切很好奇，但对Elsa的思念占了上风，Anna还是决定先动身：“Pocahontas，我正好有事找你。我没法解决这片雪地的问题，我想先离开，去找一找我的姐姐。”

“我也正要跟你说差不多的事……”意外地，Pocahontas露出困扰的表情，“你暂时走不了了。我们被包围了。”

**094.Elsa**

Elsa拉住缰绳。

“Elsa？”Mulan驭马来到她身边，“你还好吧？你最近老是走神。”

“还好。只是……”Elsa心不在焉地回应，极力远眺，但这片森林太大，一时找不到她想要看到的东西。

“Mulan，你能想象这片森林里现在会有一片雪地吗？”

“现在？”Mulan惊讶，“在这个季节，任何地方都不会有雪。更何况……”

更何况，眼前的森林是如此绿意盎然、生机勃勃。

“我也这么觉得。”Elsa点点头。

但那种魔法确实存在，熟悉得仿佛就是她自己发出的。

“停下。”Merida在队伍最前方命令道。

Elsa和Mulan紧跟其后。Mulan问Merida：“那么，将军，现在你有什么打算？我们可在这里土著的手下吃过不少败仗。”

她的语气里带着嘲讽，显然还在不满Merida与Snow谈判的决裂。

Merida少见地没有表现出强势，显得很心虚：“嗯……指望我们这几个月林间战斗的特训可以成功吧——”

被Mulan瞪了一眼，Merida立刻改口：“——我开玩笑的。几个月显然不够。实际上，我考虑过温和点谈和的可能性——”

“——嗖！”

一支从林间飞出的剑打断了国王的话语。

国王闭上嘴，沉默地盯着那支紧紧插在她不远处土里的箭支。

Mulan：“等等，Merida——”

“——进攻！”Merida怒吼。

Elsa小心地看了一眼Mulan，这位性格温和的女性少见地表现出了异常的恼怒。

“……跟着这位将军很辛苦呢。”Elsa说。

Mulan揉着太阳穴，念叨着“冷静”，一抽马鞭：“可不是么。驾！”

**095.Anna**

敌方不知用了什么方法，使马蹄的哒哒声宛如轰鸣，在森林深处听来，就像是地面从远方开始塌陷，如海啸般向她们的方向滚滚而来。

Pocahontas拍了拍Anna的肩膀，安慰道：“别担心，她们只是擅长吓唬人而已，马匹在森林里派不上用场，她们很快就要下马的。她们甚至前进不到——”

她忽然停下，侧耳倾听。

“我错了。”她说，抓起短剑和盾牌丢给Anna，自己则拿上了一柄长枪，眨眼间攀到十米高的树上，“看来她们在这几个月间还是有点进步的。”

她说罢要走，Anna赶紧大声问道：“那我要怎么才能帮上忙？”

Pocahontas歉意地看了她一眼：“你不熟悉地形，帮不上忙。请照顾好你自己的安全，我们没法保护你。”

眼瞅着Pocahontas像只松鼠在枝丫间跳跃、渐渐远去，Anna在原地瞪着自己毫无进攻性的短剑一会儿，丢掉它，从武器库里摸出一把长剑，掂了掂重量，向前跑去，嘀咕：“我可做不到袖手旁观。”

但是……哪里不对。

敌方的攻击方式和装备……都叫Anna好熟悉。这让她不安。

Anna把盾牌顺着对手的剑锋擦过，向前挥舞长剑把对方吓退几步，然后扭头就跑。她找了棵悬崖边上的高树——手脚并用地爬到了最高点，向下俯视。

在一片林间空地里，她看见了Elsa。

“天啊……这是Merida的军队！”

Anna总算想起来了。

这里面一定有什么误解，她得想办法让让这场战争停下。

Anna估量了一下她得打倒多少个人才能来到Elsa身边，苦恼地抱着手。她可不想在到达Elsa身边前先被Merida的军队打倒。

“或许项链会派上用场。”她自言自语，把贴在胸前的项链摸出来，“当初在Snow那儿，也是它发出光亮才把Elsa叫来的。”

凭借她当初在Belle那里闲着无聊观摩过的施法过程，Anna尝试用她那少得点燃不了一根树枝的魔力将这枚项链唤醒。在她的汗浸湿了衣服时，她成功了。项链只闪烁了一瞬，却足够让项链的所有者感知到。远处，Elsa猛地转向Anna，后者掏出长剑和盾牌卖力地挥动。

Elsa困惑地站在原地。

Anna又露出自己盾牌的花纹，用长剑使劲敲击。

……但愿能传达到。

Anna无奈地心想。两人的距离太远，她只能做到这儿了。她冲Elsa挥了挥手，转身钻入树林。她要去找Pocahontas。

**096.Elsa**

盾牌上的是敌方的纹章。Elsa皱眉。Anna被俘虏了吗？

但她表现得完全不像是俘虏。

眼瞅着Anna冲她挥了挥手就消失在树林间，Elsa思索片刻，扭身去找Merida。

“你得停战。这里面有什么误会。”

Merida冷冷地说：“你把我从战场里叫出来，就是为了说这种废话？”

“我用性命担保。”

“有什么依据？”

“我妹妹在那边，她似乎想让我停战。她拿着画着对方纹章的盾牌，穿的衣服也是对方的。”

“‘似乎’？她可能被俘虏了，有人逼着她这么做。”

“她不会这么做。”

“你知道停战意味着什么。你妹妹的那个‘似乎’能让你用性命担保？”国王举起战斧，利刃抵在Elsa的颈间，斧子的重量压着她的左肩，“还是说，你的那句‘用性命担保’，只不过是你糊弄人的花言巧语？我可是真的会杀死你啊。”

Elsa没有躲开，反而昂起头，任凭斧刃在自己颈间划出血。她坚决地看向Merida：

“我的性命是你的。你要停战。”

**097.Anna**

远处，意味着停战的鼓声响起，Anna长呼出一口气，这才挺起胸，摆出自信十足的样子，把自己身边那十几支指着自己的长枪轻松拨开。前一秒就要将长枪刺穿她的士兵们再没了底气，带着困惑和犹豫，收起了武器。

Anna上前几步，众人自觉让路。

“我告诉你了。”她说，颇有些得意。

Pocahontas沉默地看着Anna，迟疑了几秒，还是摇摇头，命令吹响停战的号角。

“我希望你不是联合敌人一起来骗我。”

“我也说过了，如果我骗了你，你随时可以杀死我。”Anna快活地回应，转身向Elsa的方向跑去。

**098.Elsa**

看到远远一个红发女孩向她跑来，Elsa这才把紧绷的身体放松下来，摸了摸自己颈间的小伤口。

她不知道自己何来的勇气拿命抵偿，但只是看到Anna，就坚定了自己的念头，相信她不会骗自己，相信自己没有误解她的意思。

“这太盲目了。”当时，听到对方的停战号角，明显松了口气的Merida，是这么对Elsa说的。

“你不也‘盲目’地相信了我么？”Elsa如是回应。

“——Elsa！”

思索间，她心里坚信着的那个女孩已经跑到她面前，比呼唤更早地，首先扑在了她身上：“我好想你！”

Elsa揉揉她的脑袋：“我也很想你。你——”

她的话语戛然而止。

地面传来了轰隆声。与Merida军队特有的马蹄轰鸣声不同，这个声音是从地底传来的。

……更准确地说，是从她们两人所站之处的地底传来的。

Elsa与Anna对望一眼，立即跑离原地。

但已经太迟了。

极有目标性地，只有姐妹俩的四周腾起冰墙，将她们包围其中。

跟着，地面塌陷了。

那是太过叫人熟悉的魔法，Elsa四肢冰凉，头脑混乱地僵在原地，余光看到Anna向她冲过来，紧紧地抱住她，试图用身体将她护住。

在久违的温暖拥抱里，Elsa回了神，在下落的过程中，施展起魔法。

下方腾起一股柔软如棉花糖的雪花，好好地托住了她们。

“……哇哦。”Anna愣了一会儿才回过神来，松开怀里的Elsa，拍了拍身下的雪花，“你厉害了不少。”

“托你把我丢到Merida那儿的福。”Elsa调笑道，满意地看到Anna露出尴尬的表情，这才打量起自己身边环境来。

这是一片由冰块筑成的地下室。与普通的冰块不同，这些冰块散发着温和的浅蓝色光芒，照耀着这片阳光照不进来的地方。顶部，她们掉下来的坑洞不知何时已被冰块封闭。

这里是完全封闭的。

两人谨慎地站在原地，等待了好一会儿，却什么事也没发生。

Anna挠挠头，有些放松下来：“这就怪了。”

“不要放松警惕。”Elsa警告。

“恕我直言，我们的警惕恐怕派不上什么用场。”Anna示意四周，“既然对方能造出这玩意儿，还能突然搞出个深坑把我们困在这儿，我们再怎么警惕也打不过她。”

她是对的。Elsa有些挫败。魔法没有丢失的她还能一战，现在她绝对不可能。但是，“你说的是，‘她’？你怎么知道这个人的性别？”

Anna思考片刻，耸了耸肩：“我不知道。大概是……直觉？”她停顿片刻，“不过我的直觉似乎通常不太靠谱。”

Elsa无奈，决定跳过这个话题：“你为什么在这里？我以为你会在图书馆之类的地方。”

Anna缩了缩脖子：“这……这是个很长的故事了，等我们从这儿出去了我们再慢慢聊——”

“——为什么？反正我们一时半会儿也出不去，我们可以就在这儿谈。”Elsa压抑住自己长时间积累的怒火，尽可能冷静地说出这句话，“我在信里问过你很多次，你都没有正面回答我。”

Anna没吭声。

“你离开我不是为了恢复我的魔法。”Elsa判断道。她思考片刻，又说：“或许根本不是为了我——”

“当然是为了你！”Anna急急回应。激将法奏效了。“我可以解释！”

Elsa插着腰：“那么，我听你解释。”

Anna反应过来她中了套，立马怂了，低着头恹恹地补充：“……或许在某一天。”

即使这样也不说吗？比起怒火，Elsa现在更多的是失落：“我以为我们现在可以谈任何事情。”

“这是——”

“我就是因为自以为是的隐瞒才差点失去你。”Elsa不安地捏了捏自己的手，“如果我再次因这种事失去你，我绝不会原谅我自己。”

“Elsa！”Anna慌张道，“这、这不是那种事情，只是，只是——”

她把“只是”重复了好几遍，却说不出个所以然来。Anna站在原地，把衣摆揉了又揉，仿佛要把衣服揉碎似的，最后叹了口气，走到Elsa面前，搂住Elsa的腰——害怕Elsa会离开似的紧紧搂着——把自己的额头抵上Elsa的：“我不说，只是因为……我害怕我说了，你就不要我了。”

“我永远不会不要你。”

Anna苦笑一声，轻轻摇了摇头：“或许。”

她显然不信。Elsa有些茫然，却不知道如何安慰。

二人保持这种姿势沉默了一会儿，Anna才开了口：“听着，Elsa，这是我自己的问题，我得好好消化，找出一个答案，才能告诉你。”她松开手，顺着Elsa的手臂一路下抚，最后抓紧她的手，抬头看向她：“但很重要的是，你要明白，我绝不是要故意隐瞒，我也真的想要和你过一辈子。我不知道我是否能找出答案……但即便如此，‘我爱你’这句话，无论何时我都能对你说出口。”

Elsa抿着嘴看着她。“这太狡猾了。”

Anna张了张嘴想要说些什么，Elsa抢先一步说：

“我也爱你。”

这四个字像个开关，地面再次剧烈颤抖起来，在Elsa和Anna之间出现一道巨大的裂缝。Elsa伸手去抓她却扑了个空，眼睁睁看着Anna跌入裂缝，Elsa下意识地想跟着跳下去，却觉得衣领被人一提，被人强硬地拉离了裂缝。

很快，吞噬了Anna的裂缝合上了。

Elsa怒火中烧，扭身挣脱开那只手，转身打算痛骂那位不速之客，却在见到那人的第一眼，就将她的怒气忘了个干净。

红发扎成的麻花辫乖巧地垂在两侧，女孩理了理被Elsa打乱的黑色披风，沉默无言地抿着嘴看向她，绿色眸子深得发黑。

“……Anna？”

Elsa愣愣地说。

这个人同Anna长得一样。

发色、眼睛、鼻子……哪里都一模一样。

但哪里都不对。不知从何而来的强烈违和感。

“你不是Anna。”Elsa回过神来。

“我是Anna。”

她开了口，声音也与Anna别无二致：

“只是不是你的妹妹。”

**099.Anna**

翘着二郎腿傲慢地坐在冰制的精美王座上的，是从未见过的人。毛糙的黑发以夸张的冲天造型固定，华丽精致的长袍披在身上颇有些厚重。她懒洋洋地用手臂支着脑袋，带着玩味的微笑看着Anna。

哪里都不一样。没有一点相似的地方。

但却有一种奇妙的熟悉感，仿佛她们本该相识。那股强烈的熟悉感，逼迫着Anna，让她不由自主地唤出对方的名字：

“……Elsa？”

“啊呀。”被Anna叫做Elsa的人挑了挑眉，微笑里仍透着疏离和讥讽：“我很高兴你这么叫我。”

她的声音倒是很像。Anna心想。

“Elsa”站起身，张开双臂，向她展示这片地底的冰的世界：

“欢迎，我的‘妹妹’。”

她将最后两个字咬得重重，仿佛要把它们一口咬碎。


	15. Love

**100.Anna**

她在亲吻Elsa，从唇一路吻进小腹下方。

Anna感受到对方的颤抖，呻吟被Elsa咬在舌间，好像释放它是个多大的罪过。

她升起一股烦躁和挫败感，起身看向她的姐姐：“为什么不叫出来？你不觉得舒服吗？”

但在迎上那双冰蓝色的眼睛时，Anna打了个寒颤。

Elsa的颤抖不止是因为情事。还有……

恐惧。

注视着在她身下痛苦的Elsa，Anna反应过来。

她又在做梦了。

自从她的化为坚冰的心脏融化后，她总是做这种梦，梦见她与Elsa在床上翻云覆雨——总是她主动，因为Elsa不会主动——梦见她看见Elsa眼底压抑的痛苦，却不为所动，听凭自己下体因为面前的女人变得又湿又胀，让自己火焰似的欲望灼烧对方。

她想要她。

她想要永远占有她。

她想要探进她的身体，听她呻吟，看她落泪。

Anna醒了。

她总是在意识到那场单方面的情事是梦后挣扎着醒来，睁开眼时总是半夜，偶尔有纯白的月光落进房间，落在她身旁的女性身上。Elsa。

跟梦中总是紧皱眉毛的Elsa不同，她总是安静地睡在Anna身旁，唇边带着似有若无的笑意，有时是Anna抱着她，有时是她抱着Elsa，微凉的体温叫Anna很舒服。

但正是Elsa的表情叫Anna痛苦。梦中的欲望在醒来后仍有残留，烧着她的喉咙，叫她口干舌燥。那个自私又蛮横的Anna仿佛还存在在她体内，牵引着她的手伸向熟睡的Elsa。

要她。要她。她是你的。

Anna的手松开又握紧，最终还是缩了回去。她蹑手蹑脚地从被单出来，跑到外头掬一捧水扑到脸上。

水便与泪混成一团了。

“怎么，你已经吓傻了吗？”

熟悉的声音用不熟悉的语气说出叫人厌恶的话，Anna这才回过神来，意识到自己身处何处。她皱着眉抬眼看去，迎上那双冰蓝色眼睛的时候，她忽然想起自己刚刚为何会走神。不是因为面前的女人让她想到Elsa，而是她看见她会想到自己。

她们……似乎很像。眼底烧着对什么东西的渴望，最终却硬生生刹在对某事的顾虑上。

大概是出于这个理由，眼前的这位显然是大部分事情的罪魁祸首的黑发女人叫Anna并不讨厌。

“你想干什么？”Anna问。

黑发女人一只手搭在冰王座上，饶有兴趣地看向她：“这倒有趣，你似乎对我的由来没有疑问。”

“你是另一个世界来的。”Anna说。从她透过Snow的镜子，看到那没有获得雪花项链的“自己”，再到Adam城堡地下室的那扇门，那只出现一下就消失不见的强大魔法（却把Anna和Adam吓得跑了好长一段时间），一切证据都指向另一对“Elsa”和“Anna”的存在，只是Anna不敢相信“Elsa”会当真来到这个世界。

但这一见面足够证明一切了。

只是……为什么她会觉得这位“Elsa”和自己相似呢？再怎么说，也应该Anna和“Anna”熟悉才对。

Anna一改以往的话痨，陷入自己矛盾的思考中。

“Elsa”显然误解了Anna沉默的缘由。她坐回她的冰王座，若有所思地俯视着Anna。“我还以为你和‘她’很像呢。看来你远没有她活泼。”

“‘她’？你是指……‘Anna’？”

“除了她还能是谁？那个使人生厌的所谓‘妹妹’。”她冷冷地说，之前说话时懒散的声音发生了奇怪的变化，“我一看到你就想到她，这真叫我作呕。”

Anna张望：“她也来了吗？”

“她没有，”“Elsa”说，上下打量着Anna，神情复杂，“不过你们真是长得一模一样。啧，真恶心。”

“这就怪了。”Anna心底有些不安，明明早就通过Snow的镜子知晓了这个事实，还是忍不住抱怨似的说道：“我看你和Elsa完全不相同，还以为‘Anna’也会和我不一样呢。”

“这确实怪。”“Elsa”评价，“但有一点是两个世界都相同的——Elsa和Anna从未和睦过。”

“这是什么意思？我和Elsa相处得很好——我是指，我和我的Elsa。”Anna忍不住嘲讽，“和你这位Elsa就不一样了。”

“暂时而已。”“Elsa”不以为意，“我们完全不相似，你们也是。一个人喜欢安静，一个人喜好热闹。别说情——”她忽然卡住，红了脸，恼怒地瞪着Anna，迅速把这个单词补完，“——情侣，你们本该连姐妹也做不成。”

Anna努努嘴，抱手表示不满：“你在嫉妒我们吗？”

“谁会嫉妒这玩意儿！”“Elsa”怒气冲冲地一捶椅子把手，活像只炸毛的小黑猫。但她随即意识到自己的失态，干咳一声，靠回椅背上：“总之，我给了你们独处的机会让你们吵架分离，结果却叫我失望。我实在看不下去你们假惺惺的交好，就把你们拉来这儿了。”

“等等，你就是因为这种事让我们到这儿？”

“Elsa”一脸严肃：“这可不是小事。”

Anna气得想翻白眼，忽然想起什么：“森林里的那个声音也是你搞出来的？”

那时她在森林里被“Elsa”的呼唤声叫醒，可把她吓坏了。

“Elsa”大大方方地承认了：“是啊。你那时真该照照镜子，你被吓到的表情太有意思了。”

“你真无聊！”Anna不可思议，她或许不该觉得她和这位女人相似。她的恶作剧恶劣至极，与Anna的道德感完全不在一个水平线上，“我没法跟你聊下去了，快给我条路回去，我要去找我的Elsa了。”

“Elsa”冷冷地笑了：“你想你的Elsa了？那好吧——”她打了个响指，一阵寒风夹杂着碎雪飘过，冰制的天花板凭空出现一个不见顶的大洞，从中缓缓降下无数人形冰雕来。

看清冰雕的长相后，Anna惊愕地退后一步。

无数Elsa长相的冰雕。形态各异，无不展现出惊恐的表情，仿佛她们始终处在生命垂危的最后一秒。

“我把她冻住了。”“Elsa”说，“你们要这么要好，就从中找到她吧。而在这期间……”

她动了动手指，一个长得像Elsa的冰雕瞬间粉碎。

“Elsa”微笑着说：“我负责搞碎她们，一分钟一个。你猜，什么时候会轮到真的Elsa？又或许……刚刚那个就是呢？”

**101.Elsa**

“我的姐姐是个坏——坏心的人。”女孩说这句话时犹豫了一下，“而我需要你的帮忙。我想，现在你的‘Anna’就在她那里。”

Elsa犹犹豫豫：“你是说，你的姐姐，也叫……？”

“当然，当然，‘Elsa’，我的姐姐。”“Anna”说这些时近乎呢喃，不由自主地陷入沉思，然后才反应过来她的面前还站着Elsa，匆匆将两对姐妹的情况大致说明，停顿片刻，注视着Elsa，愣愣地说：“你的妹妹被我姐姐抓住了，你看起来不是特别担心。——啊！抱歉，我没有说你不够关心Anna——你的Anna——的意思——”

“——我明白。”Elsa微笑着打断她，暗想这两位Anna真是几乎一模一样，虽然还是有什么说不明白的根本性不同，让她能够一眼认出区别，“我也不太明白为什么……但我想，不管在哪个世界，Elsa都不会故意伤害Anna的。”

“Anna”的眼神黯了黯。“但愿如此。”她说。

她默默地站在原地一会儿，猛地反应过来：“哦！我差点忘了我来干嘛。我们去把我姐姐找回来吧。”

“Anna”一边说，一边从随身的布口袋里掏出一块发出微微红光的宝石，低声念了几句Elsa听不懂的咒语，宝石碎成烟雾，向地下进发，竟在坚固的冰面上轻易开拓出一条可供人行走的道路来。

Elsa惊讶：“哇哦……会使用这么厉害的魔法，这点可不‘Anna’。”

“我还是完全不擅长魔法。这是Belle造的，我这种人也能用。或许你认识她？”红雾在前方静静地等候着她们，“Anna”向Elsa招招手，两人一路下行。“她做出这些——完全是为了打败Elsa——我是说，我的姐姐。”

“……她在那个世界做了什么？”

“她统治了大半个人类陆地，最近被精灵压制了。”“Anna”苦笑，“其实，对于有着这样强大魔法的你来说，统治世界才是个理所当然的结局。因为除了最强大的精灵，根本没有人类能打败她。”

“我很抱歉。”

“没什么可抱歉的。你不是她。对了！说完了姐姐，该说说我了。我呢——”

她站定，忽然脱了自己的大斗篷，藏在底下的是刻满魔法纹路的……盔甲。另一个世界的女孩在Elsa面前有些害羞，目光移向别处，摸了摸自己腰间别着的长剑。

“为了抵抗她，我成了革命军的领袖之一。”

**102.Anna**

冷静。冷静。冷静。

Anna不断地在心里对自己重复这个单词，却没法阻止自己的拳头握得越来越紧。她浑身发抖。

她相信眼前的这位“Elsa”不会真的伤害她的Elsa和她，面前的冰雕恐怕哪个都不是真正的Elsa——但这终究只是一种毫无根据的相信而已。如果这位“Elsa”真的无可救药地恶劣，如果Elsa真的在这其中呢？

“住手……拜托你。”

“Elsa”无动于衷。她眯着眼睛，挑衅道：“你身上别着短剑呢。为什么不把它刺进我的身体？要我给你变把长点的冰剑吗？”

“我怎么可能对你下得去手——”

“为什么不？我说了，找出你的姐姐，不然我就一个个弄碎她们。”她说，动一动手指，让一座冰雕再次粉碎，“为什么不玩了？”

“这一点都不好玩——”

“轰——！”

坍塌的天花板打断了她们不平等的对话。冲击激起的烟雾中腾出一股红光，围绕那片烟雾转了两圈，最后笔直地向“Elsa”冲去。

“Elsa”迅速迎击，像捏碎鸡蛋似的让红光在自己手心间消散。

“Anna！”她怒吼，“你真是阴魂不散！”

Anna弯着腰，手臂支在弯曲的大腿膝盖上，还没有回过神来。但她很清楚那句“Anna”叫的不是她。

“Anna！”

听见一个近乎相同的呼唤，但这次Anna猛地抬起了头，看见对方，长长地呼出了一口气。

这次是叫她的了。

比起被“Elsa”恶意玩弄的愤怒，Anna更多的反而是释然，她冲上前抱住Elsa，感受到她身上有些许施法的微微寒意，鼻子一酸，差点又要落泪。

“你没事就好……”

“我当然没事！”Elsa早就看出Anna的不对劲，但乖乖等Anna松了拥抱，才检查起Anna来：“她对你做了什么？”

长舒了一口气，Anna心情大好：“这个到时候再说。”她向“Elsa”的方向张望，“那个世界的Anna也来了？你见到她了？”

“是的。就是她带我来这儿的。”Elsa说，看起来有些感慨，“她长得真是跟你一模一样，性格也差不多。”

“呃，”Anna应了一声，不知怎么感觉怪怪的，“那你一定跟她相处很愉快。”

“那是自然。”Elsa笑道，但听到远处的动静，不由得皱起了眉，“所以我真搞不懂那位‘Elsa’。”

远处，“Elsa”被惹恼了，她高抬双手，几束蓝色光芒凭空升起，就要向“Anna”射去。

“‘Elsa’！”Anna赶紧喊道，“好好想想你到底想要什么！”

……虽然她没有资格说这种话啦。

感受到Elsa古怪的注视，Anna颇感心虚，但幸好，她这句突兀的喊叫起效了。“Elsa”犹豫片刻，给她们争取到几秒的时间。“Anna”趁机说了句什么，升起一股刺眼的光芒，淹没了她们。在“Elsa”气急败坏的怒吼声中，“Anna”从光芒中冲出，叼着一支扁平状的魔法器物，分别握住Anna和Elsa的手，含糊不清地说：“我们该走了。”

她们眼前一黑，下一秒，脚已经踏上了森林的草地。

**103.Elsa**

夜。点点星光缀在夜空，寂静的森林偶尔传来鸟鸣与树叶沙沙，脚踩在草丛间发出轻微声响。

不远处，听见动静的女孩动了动坐着的姿势便没了反应，没有转过身来确认。

Elsa知道她听出了自己的脚步声。“在想什么？”她靠近。

“嗯……很多。”

“这可不像你。”Elsa调笑着说，一边把左手搭上Anna的肩膀，顺着坐在她身边。

Anna把她的左手拉过来，用两只手裹住，努着嘴，偏了偏头：“呃……好吧，其实我什么也没想，只是在发呆。事情太多了，想得我头疼。”

Elsa想到几个小时前Anna突然地对“Elsa”喊的那句“好好想想你到底想要什么”。她问：“可以告诉我吗？”

对方没有直接应答。她低着头，玩弄着Elsa的手指，最后，下定决心似的，呼出一口气，右手同Elsa的左手十指相交，开口问道：“你怎么看待那个世界的Elsa？我是说……你觉得……她坏吗？你也知道，她造了一堆你的冰雕骗我说你混在里面，要把它们一个个弄碎……”

Elsa不知道她想表达什么，只好顺着她的话说：“她伤害了你。”

“呃，但很奇怪的是，我却恨不起她来。就是……我不知道，”她鼓了鼓腮帮子，“或许是，她没有恶意，但表达的方式不太对？——等一下，这是我想说的。你呢，你怎么看那位Elsa？”

Elsa想了想。“我不知道。我讨厌不了她，即使知道她做了这么多事。”

“但她跟你很不一样。你不能因为她和你都叫‘Elsa’，就对她同情！”

“那你也不能因为她和我长得完全不一样，就觉得我跟她不一样。”Elsa笑着冲她眨眨眼，“明明你刚刚还在帮她说话，怎么现在又这样了？虽然只有短短的接触，可我觉得她和我很像，只是走上了不同的路。或许这是我讨厌不了她的原因。”

“就是这个！”Anna忽然大叫起来。

“什么？”

“你说她走上了不同的路，是什么导致了这个天差地别的结果？”

“嗯……‘经历’？”

“得更具体些。是不是……她缺少了什么，所以让她变成了这样？”Anna停了停，见Elsa一脸迷惑，只好继续往下说：“我们就当她少了什么吧。那么，你觉得，少了这样东西的她，是值得被爱——不我们换个词——被原谅的吗？”

“她有改过的可能性——”

“不，不考虑这个。她现在，”Anna强调了最后两个字，“现在，可以被爱——抱歉，被原谅吗？”

Elsa意识到什么，看向她：“为什么我觉得我们在讨论的其实不是她？”

“不。”Anna否定得很快，却在说下句话时结巴了：“我、我们当然在讨论她！”

“我们没有在讨论她。”Elsa果断地抓住了这个机会，“讨论那位‘Elsa’不需要你下这么大的决心，更不会让你老是把‘被原谅’说成‘被爱’。告诉我，Anna，这是你之前离开我的原因吗？”

Anna沮丧地耷拉下肩膀，没说话。

Elsa试探：“是你……被冻结的那段时间，是吗？”

“……是的。”Anna长呼出一口气，放弃了隐瞒，“你说那时候的‘Anna’不是我，但那就是我。我可以理解我当时是什么想法、为什么要这么做——当然，我现在不会这么做了——天，Elsa，我很讨厌自己。如果我可以理解我当时为什么这么做，那是不是意味着，我以后也会变成回那个样子？但那样的我真是恶心透了！”

Elsa苦笑不得：“你就是因为这件事——”

“——这是件很重要的事！”Anna气呼呼地打断她。

“好吧，这是件重要的事。”Elsa试图对这件事认真起来，但她实在做不到，“我知道你现在不会这样做，这样不够吗？”

“我想弄明白我当初为什么会这么做。是我少了什么东西吗？如果我少了那些，那我一定得小心不让自己再次变成那个样子！”她停了停，“我觉得我当时的情况跟那个世界的Elsa是差不多的。”

Elsa无可奈何，可也只能顺着她的话说：“那么，或许我们把那位‘Elsa’的事解决了，我们就能把你的事也讨论出个结果来。”

“就是这样！”

就这件事。天啊，Anna，就这件事。Elsa又生气又想笑，恨不得把Anna的脸好好蹂躏一下，以弥补她这么多天来的不安。

她也确实这么做了。

Anna：“嗯呜呜呜呜呜——”

“行吧……或许这意味着，你对我们的事足够认真。”Elsa笑着摇了摇头，松开了手，凑上去亲了Anna一下。但还是忍不住补充一句：“下次有任何心事一定要跟我说——”

“——哎呀！”

远处传来一声轻呼。

二人转头看去，正瞧见沾上杂草的红色头发狼狈地在地上滚了两下。

偷窥者哆哆嗦嗦地站起来：“没有，我什么都没有看见，我没看见你们亲嘴，我就是路过——”

“坐过来。”不知为何，Anna此时对这位另一个世界的自己展现出极强的优越感，命令似的打断了她，拍拍自己身边的空地。

Elsa眯起眼瞪她。

“怎么了？”Anna不满地压低声音反驳，“我敢保证她现在没有谈恋爱，我可比她强多了。”

“她可是将军，她才更强……哎，算了。”

Elsa无视兀自得意的Anna，冲那位“Anna”招了招手：“别理她，不来坐坐吗？这个地方可以看到最棒的星空哦。”

“呃，这就不……”“Anna”抬头瞟了一眼星空，迅速改变主意，“好吧。这景色不错。”

她小心翼翼地坐在Elsa身边——获得了Anna的一记白眼——紧张地挪一挪屁股，调整好坐姿，才开口：“抱歉，我真的不是有意要偷窥的。”

Elsa温柔地回应：“我可以理解，你不需要道歉。我也会对另一个世界的自己和妹妹好奇的。”

Anna在另一面无声地掐了Elsa一把，被Elsa毫不客气更用力地反掐回去，满意地听到Anna强忍着疼倒吸了一口气。

现在可不是闹什么吃醋的好时候。

“Anna”对她们俩暗地的小动作一无所知，还在酝酿话语：“我有些惊讶……我知道你们关系很好，但不知道你们……咳，关系好到这份上。”她不安地停顿片刻，似乎想到了什么，脸肉眼可见地红起来：“我、我和我姐也会……嗯，这、这样吗？”

Anna：“当然——”

Elsa迅速敲了敲Anna的脑袋，对“Anna”说：“这要看你们愿意怎么样。”

“Anna”思考片刻：“至少要先把现在这件事解决了——呃，我想这也没什么难的，毕竟我的世界最大的问题是没有第二个跟Elsa一样强大的女人。”

“关于这点……”Elsa刚刚开口，就感到一旁的Anna握住了她的手。她冲对方笑了笑，才转过头继续说道：“我很抱歉，但我基本失去了我的魔法。”

“什么？！这不可能！有什么人能让你失去魔法？”

“没有人……是我自己的原因。”

“她为了救我。”Anna插嘴。

Elsa反驳：“我不觉得——”

“——你是为了救我。”Anna打断她，坚定地说着，握着她的手更紧了些。

“Anna”困惑地看向她们，没有深入询问，说道：“那么……你们对如何打败El——我的姐姐，没有办法，是吗？”

迟疑一下，Elsa皱着眉点点头。

“或许，”Anna建议，“你们可以好好商量一下？再怎么说，她也是你的姐姐。”

“我们曾经有过一次谈话，那是她还没有选择成为王的时候……但那次谈话失败极了。”

Elsa说：“那是怎样的谈话？”

“Anna”抿抿嘴唇，犹豫不决。

“呃……我可以理解你有私人的事没法开口。不过，如果这事儿私人到连‘我们’——”Anna把最后两个字强调了一下，指一指她自己和Elsa，“那或许你就没有人可以倾诉了。”

Elsa补充一句：“当然，你不愿意说也完全正常。”

“她是对的。”“Anna”叹息一声，开了口，“我和Elsa原本在阿伦戴尔过得很好，她听从父母的建议，把她的能力好好瞒着——包括我，我在十八岁之前都对她的能力一无所知。但有一天她能力失控了，她……她重伤了一个人。居民们害怕她，把她逼到离开了阿伦戴尔，在不远的北山上建了一座宫殿。我当然选择去说服她回去，但谁知道……却因此惹怒了她。”

她说这话的时候，轻轻地将手覆在自己的胸口上。

Anna意识到什么：“她击中了你的心脏？”

什么？Elsa迅速看Anna一眼，转回头望向“Anna”。

“你为什么会知道这件事？”“Anna”讶异道，“是的，她击中了我的心脏。Belle想了法子延长我的生命，但……我的头发现在已经全白了，只不过我用了点染剂把它染回了红色。我是将军，头发变白会让属下恐慌的。”

她垂下眼皮，沉默片刻，迅速振作起来：

“总之，自那场失败的谈话之后，她忽然决定攻打阿伦戴尔称王，并逐渐扩张她的疆土。”

Anna问：“你当时是怎么跟她说的？”

“我……我让她假装什么事都没有发生过，继续隐瞒她的能力，我们回到阿伦戴尔，好好过回我们的日子。”

“天啊！”

“我知道！我知道我当时有多糟糕！”“Anna”急躁地揉着她的衣角，“我后来尝试跟她道歉，希望跟她弥补这一切，但她再也不愿意相信我了。”

“——这不重要，反正，我也不需要你。”

一个声音打断了她们的对话。

**104.Anna**

此时，天际刚泛出鱼肚子白。

那句话好像一个咒语，在此之后，寒气从地底泛起，带着不可一世的态度席卷了整片森林。同当初Elsa能力失控造成毁天灭地的暴风雪不同，这股人造的冬天气息凶悍但安静，自内而外地吞噬了一切植物。植物们仍如前一天那样笔直着身子、悄然伫立，叶片一片也没有落下，却已经悄无声息地死去。叶片冻成了霜，树干凝上了冰晶，六棱雪花宛如一个家族的徽章，刻印在所有事物上，气势汹汹地宣告着那位黑发女性的统治地位。

她们没法指望Pocahontas和Merida。Anna在心里判断。她们的队伍不可能在这个凉爽舒适的季节里对严寒做任何准备。

她们除了谈判别无选择。

Anna右手握住剑柄随时准备出击，左手牢牢地抓着Elsa，唯恐又叫“Elsa”将她们俩分离。她决定率先出击，大声问道：“你到底想要什么东西？”

“什么？”“Elsa”露出一副困扰的表情，缩了缩脑袋，自言自语似的，说，“我想要什么东西？”

……这可真是个意料之外的回答。她的那副表情太过尴尬，Anna忍不住提示道：“比如说……也成为这个世界的王，之类的？”

“天啊，”“Anna”压低声音忿忿地朝Anna怒吼，“你在提醒她什么呢！”

“当王？”“Elsa”好像刚刚醒悟过来，“啊，是啊，当然了，当王。那个世界我已经待腻了。”

Elsa若有所思地看向“Elsa”，说：“既然你打算称王，为何迟迟没有动作，一直待在这片森林的一个角落里？”

“Elsa”愣住了：“这、这是因为……”

“好机会。”“Anna”嘀咕一声，掏出一块魔法石冲上前去。

“‘Anna’！”Elsa惊呼一声想要拦住她，却已经迟了。

人制的器具始终比不上直接释放魔法来得迅速。“Elsa”很快反应过来，冰蓝色光芒在空中与“Anna”的红色光芒相消。“哧！”“Elsa”冷哼一声，一握拳，迅速开始释放冰晶攻击起三人来。茫然从她脸上褪去，自信的微笑又回到她的嘴角。

但是……是她的错觉吗？

Anna心想。

她似乎看到“Elsa”有种不再需要思考之前问题的释然和逃避。

——但现下由不得她静下心思考。

“Anna，小心！”

Anna下意识地举起盾牌。冰晶重重轰击在盾牌上，震得她手臂发麻。与此同时，Elsa也钻到了她的盾牌之后。

“你又是叫那位Anna，又是叫我的，我都搞不清楚你到底在叫谁了。”明明是如此危机，Anna还是忍不住多嘴。

Elsa无奈：“那我们就快点把这件事解决，让她们俩回去，这样我嘴里的Anna就只有你一个了。”

Anna很满意她的回答：“这听起来真不错。”

受到鼓舞似的，她一鼓作气，冲到“Anna”身边：“嘿！我们现在该怎么办？”

“我们得让她回去！”“Anna”说，“我们的世界有对付‘Elsa’的方法，而我们在这儿毫无办法！”

“她是你姐姐，你就不能，呃，和她沟通一下吗？”

“我说过，我试过许多次！我没有别的办法了！”

“——我们不需要让她回去。”

一个清冷的声音从她们头顶传来，跟着，暴风雪停止了。这并非“Elsa”的意愿，是这个声音强制让它们停下的。

Anna听见巨大翅膀扇动空气的烈烈响声，抬头看去，头顶那位一身漆黑、散发着幽幽绿光的女性从天而降。

“Maleficent！”

“Elsa”冷冷地看着她：“我以为你已经死了呢。”

“那你一定很高兴见到我没死。”Maleficent皮笑肉不笑地回应。她转过身，看着Elsa：“这是之前误会你的致歉。那冰不是你的，而是这位Elsa的。”她一边说，一边轻松迎上“Elsa”的攻击，“以及，我很高兴见到你们姐妹和好了。”

“你上次是我的手下败将，这次你觉得你能赢么？”“Elsa”怒气冲冲。

“天真的女孩。”Maleficent冷笑，“你们这些小辈只是在盲目使用自己天生的能力，趁我不注意的攻击才可以有效。而我……”她张开双臂，地面震动，漆黑藤蔓从四面八方突破冰面，向“Elsa”冲来，“可以轻易找到你们的弱点，正面击溃你们。”

“她说的是‘你们小辈’。”Elsa脸色不太好看，“果然她还是讨厌我。”

“哈哈……”Anna干巴巴地笑，“往好了想，至少她有了应对你的冰魔法的经验，打退这位‘Elsa’也能更轻松些吧？”

Elsa表情复杂：“这确实是件好事，但为什么我不是很高兴呢？”

Anna哑然，决定放弃这个话题。她看见“Elsa”在Maleficent的猛烈攻击下节节败退，恐怕用不着她们操心这场战事了。不过……

“把那位‘Elsa’打回她的世界，这真的就是最好的结果了吗？”

她的自言自语居然得到了Elsa的回应：“你也是这么觉得的？”她牵起Anna的手，向“Anna”走去，解释道：“这结局太不痛快了。如果是别人的故事，我无权决定好坏；但她们可是另一个世界的我们呀……结局当真会差这么多吗？到底缺了什么呢？”

“到底缺了什么呢？”

另一个声音的喃喃自语恰好和Elsa的最后一句话撞上了。

Elsa看向“Anna”，笑着对Anna说：“看来某人和我们想的一样。”

“什么？”“Anna”这才意识到两人的到来，下意识地问了一句。她过分专注于前方“Elsa”和Maleficent的大战，完全没有想要得到回答的样子。

“你很担心她？”Anna问。

“担心？我才不会——哇！”她看到Maleficent的攻击擦着“Elsa”的肩膀飞过，划出一道深深的伤口，紧张地原地小跳了一下，向前跨出一步，却犹犹豫豫没能跨出下一步，保持着这个别扭的迈步姿势，脸色苍白地捂着嘴：“Ma、Maleficent能手下留情一点吗？”

Anna得出结论：“你很担心她。”

“Anna”飞速瞥了Anna一眼：“我不会担心她。她是个暴君！”

话音刚落，她就猛地冲了出去。原来是Maleficent占了上风，成功将“Elsa”捆在藤蔓里动弹不得，伸出手，正欲给她最后一击。

“Anna”冲向“Elsa”：“等等，Maleficent！”

“Elsa”也看见了她，怒吼：“滚开，不要靠近我！”

她动了动她唯一可以动的手指，一道蓝光飞过，击中了“Anna”。红发女孩踉跄着后退了几步，仰面朝天倒了下去。

“天啊……Anna？！”“Elsa”没料到自己的随手一击会产生如此效果，惊叫道。

Elsa和Anna跑向倒地的“Anna”，后者痛苦地捂住自己的胸口，气息微弱。

“这是……？”

“没、没事的，过一会儿就好了……”“Anna”颤抖着说，声音含糊不清，“但这次好冷，明明是这么轻的一击，为什么……”她长呼一口气，挣扎着试图爬起来。

Anna赶紧扶住她：“你的时间不多了。”

“嗯，我知道……”

远处，“Elsa”似乎受了什么刺激，用尽全力，竟从地面腾起冰刺，划开自己身上的藤蔓，往地下开了一个大洞，想要跳下去。但Maleficent对“Elsa”的一切挣扎早有预料似的，在“Elsa”跳下去的同时投下一串泛着绿光的尖刺。“Elsa”的尖叫声被她勉强压住，在洞里消失了。

Maleficent冷笑一声，扇动翅膀，刚想追击，被“Anna”上前拦住：“我的时间不多了。”“Anna”重复着Anna说过的话，注视着“Elsa”刚刚跳下的黑洞，抬头向Maleficent说道：“所以，请让我跟她单独谈谈。”

“——不。”

“……什么？”

“我说，不。”Maleficent回应，“你既然一直在对抗她，就应当清楚她有多恶劣。不要在这时候又出来什么慈悲心肠，觉得她是不该死的罪人。”

她简短地说完，就径自扇动翅膀从“Anna”身边飞过——卷起的风让虚弱的“Anna”摔倒在地——钻入了黑洞。

Anna想要上前去扶，但被“Anna”拒绝了。

“我得……我得下去。”“Anna”嘟囔着，“她不能就这么死了。”

**105.“Anna”**

温暖渐渐回归四肢百骸。“Anna”借着壁面的凸起一路跌跌撞撞地下行，无数次想使用魔法，却想起这个世界的Anna刚刚对她说的话：

“我曾经跟你的姐姐一样，任性妄为，毫不在乎他人的想法。那时候我满脑子都只有我对Elsa的爱，却对Elsa对我的爱毫不信任。我知道这样说很俗……但当一个人认为她爱的是没有回报的虚无的时候，她是会做出很多错事的。”

“Elsa”也有爱吗？她也以为自己爱着虚无吗？

可是，正是因为“Anna”觉得“Elsa”不会爱，才把她自己的爱掐死的啊。

这番想法在她这刚刚从严寒中恢复过来的脑子里无头苍蝇似的乱撞，“Anna”迷迷茫茫地，干脆把身上所有带魔法的道具全部丢掉，只是凭着本能地前进，去寻找那个她总是刀剑相向的人。

直到感受到那熟悉的寒冷。

黑暗中隐约有绿光闪过。在悠然自得的绿光夹击下，那股曾经傲慢的寒气变得稳定不安，就像一个捉摸不透的孩童，有时带着怒火猛扑上前，有时却满是恐惧地瑟缩着逃跑。

那双绿色的眼睛眯了眯，Maleficent厌烦地长叹一声：“我不想玩这种你追我赶的游戏了，是时候彻底结束了。”

“等等！”“Anna”赶紧喊道。

Maleficent停下手。

“Elsa”得以喘息，却对“Anna”立即表露出恶意：“怎么，你过来干什么？不去找你那位美好的Elsa吗？”

“Anna”看不清她。“Elsa”潜藏在漆黑的角落里，试图离“Anna”的视野远远的，这样才能对她掩盖自己此时的无力，甚至不惜因此将自己的弱点暴露给Maleficent。但她或许不知道，她无力的声音早就透露出她身体的虚弱。

什么？“美好的Elsa”？啊，她的姐姐把自己认成了这个世界的Anna。“Anna”暗想。是因为她身上没有带着魔法道具吗？这样也好，带上他人的面具，会让她更有自信地面对她的至亲。她在以自己的身份面对姐姐的时候，谈话从来没有友善地进行下去过。于是，“Anna”干脆将错就错，踏出一步：“你似乎很虚弱。”

窸窸窣窣的声音响起，似乎是“Elsa”后退了几步。“滚开！”她威胁道，却没有发出攻击，“我是虚弱了点，但也可以把你轻易地捏死。”

“那你为什么不这么做？”

“什——！”显然，“Elsa”没料到她会这么回应。她噎了一下，支支吾吾地说：“我、我对杀人可没这么大兴趣！当然，你若真的惹怒了我，我随时可以杀死你！”

这地方太黑了。“Anna”眯起眼睛，勉强能看到角落里那个缩着的人影。她看向Maleficent，对方似乎对这场难得顺利进行的对话颇感兴趣，在停手后就再没有进一步的举动。“Anna”舒了口气，想了想，说：“你的Anna快要死了。”

她是在使坏，但这话也没说错。她确实快要死了。或许是下一次被攻击的时候？只要“Elsa”动一动手指，她就会因为心脏冻结而死掉。也或许就是下一分钟，她羸弱的身体就会向心脏的寒冷投降，任凭死亡裹挟着冰冷侵蚀自己。她觉得她正在把自己的脖子架在断头台上，但某些说不清的冲动却驱使着她继续刺激对方。

那头，久久地，“Elsa”没有说话。

“Anna”又踏出一步：“你知道，我和她是完全不同的。你没法在另一个世界找另一个Anna作为代替，如果我——呃，我是说，如果你的那位Anna死了，你就永远失去Anna了。”

“我只是轻轻碰了一下她！她那么强壮，她才不会死！”

“你击中了她的心脏。”

“什么？！”

“在好几个月前。她的红发慢慢褪成了白色……但她把它染回了红色，这样就看起来一切如常。这些你都不知道，是吗？”

“我……”

“你为什么要待在这个世界呢？”“Anna”往前走。她的喉头发紧，寒气又开始在她身体里蔓延了。

“我只是……好奇。”那边的回应颤抖。听到这个噩耗，“Elsa”仿佛一座摇摇欲坠的危楼，随时会倒塌，“好奇……Anna和我的……另一种可能。”

“你在嫉妒，是吗？咳！”“Anna”咳嗽一声，差点摔倒。她勉强站住，对死亡的恐惧在她头脑中扩散开来。“我也……很嫉妒。我多希望我当初没有说那句话啊。但你不愿意给我赎罪的机会，不是吗？我们已经无法挽回了吗？”

“你在说什么……Anna？”“Elsa”终于意识到不对，她冲上前，扶住“Anna”，“你是……”

“Anna”的视线渐渐模糊了。不知为何，她流出了泪。

“我啊，曾经一直觉得，如果我有个跟我更相似的姐妹该多好？那她即便拥有冰雪魔法，我们也会亲密无间……”

她轻声说着，感受到“Elsa”的怀抱，于是继续说道：

“但是，当我得知我命不久矣的时候……我却在想……生命太过短暂……叫我连真正的爱是什么都没看清。我是个鲁莽的蠢货啊……”

她闭上了眼。

**106.“Elsa”**

“她要死了。”

“Elsa”愣了一会儿，才意识到Maleficent在说什么。她低头看向她怀里的红发女孩。

“Anna”要死了？她怎么可能会死？

这个人无数次冲到军队的先锋，向“Elsa”她立起刀刃，又无数次死里逃生……她这么精力旺盛，“Elsa”一直以来最恨的就是她旺盛的精力。

这样像狗崽一样恼人的存在会死吗？

“Elsa”从没想过这一点。

这离她太遥远了。

“为什么要露出这幅表情？”Maleficent问。

“Elsa”睁大眼睛。表情，什么样的表情？

“你从未待你的妹妹好过。你们互相攻击，互相贬低，互不信任……”

Maleficent说：

“那你为何现在一副要哭出来的样子？”

**107.Elsa**

Elsa沿着大洞边缘走到对面，停顿一下。又沿着原路走回去。

“Elsa？你别晃了，我眼睛晃得疼。”

“嗯？”Elsa反应过来，看向坐在一旁的Anna。低头。Anna的上半身一动不动，大腿却以超高的频率迅速抖动。“那你就不要抖腿。”

“……”Anna一拍大腿，站起来，“我不等了，我们得下去看看——”

“——轰！”

寒冷从洞口喷涌而出，Elsa和Anna紧张地做出招架姿势，却在意识到这股寒流没有曾经的攻击性时犹豫了。

随着寒雾散去，她们看见“Elsa”正抱着“Anna”，没头没脑地向她冲来。见她的表情不对，Elsa匆匆问道：“怎么了？”

“Elsa”站在原地，气喘吁吁。她紧紧搂着怀里的女孩，像看仇人似的瞪着她们，动了动嘴唇，却什么都没能说出口。她深吸一口气，低头看一看自己的妹妹，表情忽然缓和下来。她下定了决心。

“我……我冻住了我唯一的朋友。”她把这话说出口后，眼泪就决堤了，“我觉得……很空虚。我以为占领国家我就是胜者，我可以拥有一切。但是没有，我什么都没有……我现在多想回到从前……”

她向Elsa跨出一步，用Elsa从未听过的语气哀求道：“你的妹妹曾经出现过和她相同的状况，现在恢复了。你能帮帮我吗？挽回这一切？我还有那个机会吗？”

Elsa同Anna对视一眼：“当然，我们会尽力帮助你。只是……”

让她们再经历一次Elsa和Anna曾经经历过的事情？她们都很清楚这不是一个轻松的过程。

“我想，我可以帮帮忙。”一直没有说话的Maleficent忽然开口了。

Elsa惊讶道：“我以为您对我的魔法没有办法？”

“事后研究过不少就不会了。”Maleficent耸耸肩，“至少现在她们俩不用再经历你们之前经历过的事。”

“那可真是个好消息。”虽然这么说，但Anna的语气里透着不满。

Elsa哭笑不得地拍拍Anna的肩膀：“都过去了。”

“可是——”

Maleficent不予理会，径自走向“Elsa”。“我可不会就这么白帮你。你给我惹了麻烦，得好好偿还才行。”

看到了机会的“Elsa”态度显得非常顺从：“当然，你叫我做什么都可以。”

Maleficent点点头，冲Elsa和Anna说：“那么，我先把她们带到黑森林了。”

“而我会把残局收拾好。”“Elsa”说着，挥挥手，将一切东西收拾好，甚至贴心地给她们变出了各种家具和台阶，说道：“我之所以待在这地方，是因为这里很适合恢复魔力。我想，你会需要的，对吧，另一位Elsa？”

不等Elsa回应，她就迫不及待地跟着Maleficent离开了。

“呃……”

那么，这里就只剩她们俩了。

Anna叉着腰：“或许，我们需要跟Pocahontas她们交代一下？鉴于我相信刚才离开的几位不可能会这么做。”

“是呢。”Elsa点点头，长舒一口气，拉住了Anna的手，“但是，有件事情，在那之前……我必须得先做掉。”

“什——？”

Anna的问题只说了一半，就乖乖闭上了嘴。

因为她吻了她。

**（全文完）**


End file.
